The Original Wife
by Elejah88
Summary: AU After 3x14 - Elena gets sent to the past looking for a way to stop Esther, who is once again trying to kill her children. What happens when she returns...will she have the answer?..Elejah, Kennet, Klaroline, Stebekah and hints of other characters
1. Chapter 1 - Message From Beyond

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic Story, I hope you like it, everything before 3x14 - Dangerous Liaisons has happened, it changes after that, I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**_Chapter 1 - Message From Beyond_**

After the dreams of her ancestor Emily, Bonnie never thought she would have to go through that nightmare again. This time though, it wasn't Emily who appeared before her.

"My Dearest Bonnie" the feminine voice said

"Wh..who are you?" Said Bonnie as she she started to toss and turn in her sleep.

"I need your help, Bonnie. You are all in danger."

"What do..do you mean?" Bonnie asked weary and also worried that her friends and herself could be in danger.

"Esther has returned, fuelled by anger, she wants to rid the world of Vampires."

"Isn't that a good thing?! Vampires aren't of nature anyway" Bonnie was getting irate, she disliked Vampires and even though she was surrounded by them, it didn't mean she wanted them around. She was brought up by her grams to be a servant of nature, and Vampires goes against that.

"It has been over a 1000 years since Vampires were created, it may of been against nature in the beginning but now nature has found a balance where they can exist. If Esther succeeds and rids the world of Vampires, there will be no more balance. If she kills her children she will kill all Vampires." Although she had patience, Ayana needed Bonnie's help and soon.

"Bonnie, I need your help, we don't have much time, there is a spell in your grimoire. It will be ready for you when you awaken" Ayana was beginning to rush and she started to fade away in Bonnie's dreams, with Esther on the side of the living, she couldn't risk asking for help from Bonnie any other way than in her dreams.

When Bonnie later woke up, she couldn't believe what had happened, and in all honesty she knew it had happened because with her dreams they weren't normally coincidences. Instantly reminding herself of her last words.

_It will be ready for you when you awaken_

She quickly ran over to her desk and saw her grimoire was open to a certain page, she glazed over it quickly while muttering to herself. She quickly picks up her phone and sends a text to Elena asking her to meet her in the morning.

* * *

**Few hours later...**

Elena arrived at Bonnie's house, anxious to tell her of what Esther had been planning last night. She had lost the opportunity to kill Klaus, because what Esther was expecting of her was too much. Killing Klaus meant killing all of the originals, one in particular, Elijah. She couldn't do that.

_Flashback_

_While standing in the main hall, Elena stood looking around as Elijah had approached her. _

_"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" _

_Knowing that Esther was watching and that Finn, an Original was observing, listening to their conversation. It left little opportunity to say anything. Elena quickly tried to think of something Elijah would believe until she could do something to stop what was about to happen. The only thing that came to mind was "She just wanted to apologise for trying to have me killed."_

_Esther had warned that Elijah would be more suspicious than his siblings. So she knew that he would need more persuading. He asked for assurance "So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" All Elena could do was nod and say it was true._

_Within minutes of this conversation, Esther had gotten everyone's attention, toasting to the reunion of their family. As Elena grabbed the glass from Elijah, she looked at him with a warning look, knowing his mother was behind and couldn't see, she subtly pointed to the glass and mouthed "No". Hoping he got the message, she took a sip of the champagne, watching as Elijah smiled, nodded and tip the glass against his lips._

_Esther's words lingered in her mind 'they all must drink at the toast in order to be linked as one'. With that information she knew that they would be safe...for now._

Elena told Bonnie of Esther's plan to link the originals as one, knowing that Bonnie wanted Klaus out of their lives for good more than anyone. She was surprised though when she saw Bonnie's reaction, it wasn't anger or disappointment, but he generally seemed relieved. Bonnie reassured her that she did the right thing and told her of the visitor that wandered in to her dream.

Bonnie kept pacing as she watched Elena's face, she knew she would believe her, but she was worried of what she was asking her to do, what Ayana was asking them to do.

Finally after it all started sinking in Elena spoke. "Why would sending me back be the solution?"

"I don't know Elena, obviously you need to change something that happened in the past." Bonnie was unsure of what she was asking her friend to do, but if an ancestor coming to her in her dreams was anything to go by, she knew it was serious and needed to be done.

"Elena..." Bonnie didn't know how to say the next part, she was sure the spell would work, but needed to tell her she didn't know how to get her back.

"Elena, Ayana gave me the spell to get you there, but it doesn't say when you will get back, it only says that 'you will return once you have chosen the right path' and since we don't know what that is...

"I could be there for a long time...or or forever?!" Elena was shocked at this revelation, of course she was worried she didn't want to be stuck in a time that wasn't the her own.

"This is the only way to save our friends Elena, there is obviously something you need to do, and can only be done in the past." Bonnie pleaded and receiving a gentle nod from Elena.

"Fine, when do we do the spell?" Folding her arms and looking tired from all the information she has had to absorb from when she first arrived.

"Tonight, at midnight, the old witches house. Ayana said it has to be done soon, she's going to help me send you there. Elena you can't tell anyone what your doing, it has to be done this way."

Although Elena loved Damon and Stefan they wouldn't let her do this, especially alone. If she wanted to protect all her family and friends, she would have to go around them.

Elena only nodded and gave Bonnie a hug before walking out the house with a little wave. She needed to focus on the task at hand, that means getting her story straightened out should anyone ask.

Elena headed back home, she wanted to spend some time alone, accept what was about to happen, she couldn't say goodbye because no one was to know, so she settled with staying home and trying to be at peace with it.

Later that evening, their was a knock at her front door, she ran down stairs to answer it and found the well presented Elijah.

"Elena"

"Elijah..come in" Smiling she knew why he was here, she didn't have time to explain what happened last night, and he deserved an explanation.

She offered him a drink, but he declined so they settled to sit at the dining room table. She knew he would ask so she quickly went straight to the point. "Did you drink the champagne? I didn't want to lie, and I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't she would of hurt my family" this isn't exactly why she wanted to say but it just flew out of her before she could stop.

Elijah just smirked at her flustered state and graciously replied in a cool and collected form. "I didn't drink the champagne Elena, what was my mother planning." He leaned back in his chair and awaited her response, Elena sat up straight, while secretly dancing that her hint worked and that he hadn't taken a sip of the tainted champagne.

"She wants to kill...she doesn't want to just kill Klaus, she wants to kill all of you. The...champagne had my blood in it, it was meant to link you all as one. So if one of you died...yyou all would, but as you didn't drink it, the spell was incomplete. You've got to know that one of your siblings is helping her Elijah..."

She was quickly cut off by him saying "Finn", she gasped in surprise that he knew his brother was willing to kill him and his own family. She didn't say no more, she had done her part and she waited for Elijah to speak first.

"Thank you Elena, but why did you save us, after all if you had linked us you would of been able to get rid of Klaus." Elijah couldn't help but wonder, they had asked for his help on defeating Klaus yet when the opportunity was there, it was taken.

No longer able to contain her feelings, and considering she would disappear tonight, not knowing when she would be back, she said the unexpected.

"I didn't want you to die Elijah, no matter what Klaus has done, I couldn't be the one to kill your entire family, especially you. I...I care about you"

Shocked by her honesty, he couldn't speak so instead he nodded and thanked her again, he got up from his seat and kissed on the cheek in gratitude, then within seconds he was gone at vampire speed.

She touched her cheek and smiled to herself, feeling a little flutter in her stomach, she brushed her feelings aside ad went back to her room.

* * *

**Midnight...**

Bonnie could hear Ayana's voice in the old witches house, with Elena pacing around the room, she was growing more nervous about the task at hand.

"Elena...she says your arrival be expected and to let everything runs it course, you can't prevent them from being created into Vampires. Ok I need your blood and for you to stand in the circle"

Elena did as she was told, and quickly gave Bonnie a hug, she didn't know when she would return but she wanted to savour her friends embrace. She took the knife Bonnie passed to her and slice in to the palm of her hand, while holding her hand above a bowl.

Bonnie began chanting some unknown words with her eyes closed, suddenly the candles that surround the room began to brighten and get more fierce. She felt a slight gust around her and some bright lights, blinded by the lights she closed her eyes. She felt the wind stop and silence filled the air, when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the old witches house, but in a very old styled hut.

When she looks around, she was feeling a little out of place, she was greeted by a voice behind her.

"Welcome, I'm Ayana. I have been expecting you"


	2. Chapter 2 - Step Back into The Past

**A/N: My grammar isn't great but I hope you still like the sotry, I will try to update once a week**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I will be honest, writing was never my strong point, so I apologise for the grammar and other mistakes you may notice.**

**I also wanted to say that although I said Elena is sent to the past, this story is based mostly on the future once she returns to her own time. I will put in some Flashbacks to help with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**_Chapter 2 - Step Back into the Past_**

When Elena arrived in the past she didn't expect to be standing in front of Bonnie's ancestor, the very ancestor that had helped send her back, taking in the sight around her she was surprised to see very little around. The house was merely a hut in all aspects of the word, but to the people in this time, it was home. The witches on the other side had been watching over their fallen witch Esther, ever since being released from her coffin. Watching as she fell so far from nature and towards dark magic, after observing the attempt she made to kill her own vampire children, they had decided to send a mortal through time in hopes to change the future.

Ancestors of Ayana herself had made ontact to her past self, this was in order to forewarn the witch of a shift in balance because of a time traveller, with Elena being the last doppleganger it would delay any acts that Esther could have planned in the future or at least until she returned, without the blood of the doppleganger she would be unable to perform another spell to rid the world of vampires.

Three months being in the past and Elena had become acquainted with the humans she knew as The Originals. She was living with Ayana, who now was in the position of her guardian, and Elena was claiming to be a family friends daughter from a different town, moving to live with Ayana after being left an orphan once her parents died. Due to the fact Tatia was in this timeline, Ayana changed her appearance. She performed daily duties to maintain her keep, Elena wasn't used to manual labor, little things such as electricity and showers were not available here, so it had taken a while to adjust to this new lifestyle but it got easier as time passed.

She was becoming more and more familiar to each of the siblings, the first sibling she met was a surprisingly shy Rebekah, having another girl in the village that wasn't using her to get to her brothers created a friendship between them. They often met after they had completed their daily duties and during the full moon, they would often meet in the caves and just talk. This person who she could call a friend now, was entirely different from the Rebekah she had met previously before being a backstabber literally. With this new friendship, she met the rest of the siblings.

Kol was closest in age to her and they seemed similar personality wise, especially when witnessing their tempers, Kol was an adult but still acted quite immature and getting in mischief, he was also a witch. When he wasn't getting in trouble, he would be practicing his magic with either his mother or Ayana.

There wasn't much to say about Finn, he often kept himself seperate from everyone else, while doing what his mother or father asked of, he would never explore friendships with others. Niklaus or Klaus as she knows him, was often with Elijah, they would go hunting together and sword fight against each other, they had continued to pursue Tatia as she strung them both along, but after a while attention started changing and Elijah became interested in the newest villager. Klaus was often arguing with his father and on few occasions he had bumped into Elena and found a person he could confide in, it may be because she was new and had an outside opinion or the fact that she had warm deep brown eyes that made him believe he could trust her, but either way he had found a secret confidante.

Lastly there was Elijah, Elena wasn't blind, she had obviously noticed Elijah was good looking and held a lot of charm, it was one of the many reasons she had saved him before, a mutual trust had formed between them, once he knew she had befriended his sister, he took the opportunity to get to know her. While in the company of Elijah she felt a deep warming of her heart and noticed that she started getting excited to see him, she started to have feelings toward the human Elijah.

Ayana could only watch and smile, she could see a strong connection between them, almost like they were magnets, it didn't happen often but when it did, it was a bond that would not be matched, and a pair like these two would overcome anything.

She had even met the youngest sibling of the Mikaelson family, Henrik. He was the most curious, following his siblings around and always willing to explore, just being like this got him into trouble but it was also because he was strong willed. When he wasn't with one of his older brothers he would follow Rebekah and help her with chores. Although she had come to love him, she knew she couldn't change the outcome of his impending death. Having had the conversation with Ayana, she knew it was out of her hands. His death lead to the creation of vampires, with the belief that they would be able to protect themselves from the savagery of the wolves. That didn't stop him getting into danger on other occasions though...

_Flashback_

_Elena, Rebekah and Henrik were on the outskirts of the village carrying out their daily duties. Elena was collecting pails of water, while Rebekah was gathering herbs with Henrik._

_After reaching a waterfall pool, Elena and Rebekah sat down on some rocks taking in the scenery and talking. Rebekah was talking about Tatia still causing problems with her brothers, and being less than friendly towards her. Lost in their own worlds it had come to Elena's attention that she hadn't heard Henrik._

_She quickly turned around she shouted "HENRIK!" She quickly glanced at Rebekah saying "Get help! Bring blankets!". Rebekah in her still form could only nod and then gather herself from the shock, she ran as fast as she could to the village, calling for her brothers._

_Elena didn't have time to think, and decided if she was going to dive in, she wouldn't be able to save him fast enough in her dress, it was old fashioned, long and mainly heavy. In a swift movement she ripped the lower half of her dress off, she wasn't completely naked or on display, but her legs were showing if anyone was to see her._

_With her clothing out of the way, she stood on a rock and dived in to the water, from afar she could be seen diving into the water by Elijah, Klaus and Kol, following behind was Rebekah. As they ran closer they could see a wet and barely covered Elena dragging Henrik out of the water and watched as she laid him on the ground._

_Elena laid Henrik on the grass and put her head to his lips first to listen for breathing, then moving down to listen to his chest. Remembering her classes from school she started to perform CPR on young Henrik._

_Without taking notice of those that surrounded her, they could hear her mumbling as she was doing compressions on his chest. _

_"It's not your time Henrik, you can't die!...not yet!"_

_"Breathe, come on! 1..2..3..4..5! Breathe!"_

_As she blows air into his lungs and does more compressions, she's getting tired and frustrated, with one last mumble she shouts .._

_"BREATHE HENRIK!" With those words she curls her hands into a fist, lifts her arm up and pounds on his chest. Henrik's legs jerk and so does his upper body, as he does this Elena catches him in her arms, he turns his head to the side to spit out the remaining water, coughing and spluttering, all she can do is rock and hold him tight. As she turns her head she sees several faces looking at her, she gives a small smile and says "He's okay" a single tear rolls down her cheek._

_Seeing this happen, the three brothers can only stand their and watch, when they hear Henrik gasp, looks of relief wash over all their faces. Reacting quickly they all went to help Henrik, Kol wrapped a blanket around him, while Klaus swiftly picked him up. Elijah however moved over to Elena and covered her body with the other blanket, putting an arm around her waist and rubbing her shoulders to create some warmth for her._

_Walking back no words were spoken between them, but the looks of gratitude could be seen on each face. Elijah walked Elena back to her house and gave her a quick kiss and thank you, then walked back to his own house to check on his brother._

* * *

A few more months passed and she had spent more time with the Mikaelsons, after the drowning incident, she had become extremely close to Rebekah, giving her loyalty and protection from those who dare pick on her. Knowing that their sister had a close friend, brought forth even more adoration for Elena from the Mikaelson brothers.

Her thoughts on individuals hadn't changed much, Kol was the same, mischievous but always looked out for his family. Klaus was different as he was caring but he also took things the hardest, he wasn't treated the best out of his siblings, but she saw that his siblings held him in place, and now that she had arrived she became a shoulder for him as well. She still didn't know Finn very well, he was accepting and close to Elijah but seemed to be more of the silent recluse type of person. Finally Elijah, she had seen him in the future and he was honourable and noble, and as a human he was the same, even more so from what she could see. She was falling for him, before she left the future she declared that she cared for him, and that still remained true throughout this journey. However it was only now that she was sure about how she felt, her feelings were no longer conflicted by the Salvatore brothers.

After admitting her feelings to herself, she had decided that she needed to act on those feelings, she didn't want to be alone and most of all she wanted to know if the feeling was returned, his visits became more frequent, and although she made time for Rebekah, she took the time to see Elijah too. What surprised her most was how Rebekah responded to her confession to falling for her brother, she had accepted and welcomed it. Having approval from her friend gave the final push to be with Elijah, he reciprocated her feelings and they had been together since then. It felt like it happened overnight, maybe it was her previous feels for Elijah ones from the future. She knew who he was and she could see how he was also, since being here Elena hadn't thought much of Damon and Stefan. Although she loved them both, neither compared to her feelings she had with Elijah, the human one or the vampire one. It felt as though something was drawing them together. Even though them may have betrayed each other, they had an understanding 'Family Above All'.

One day Elena was just finishing her walk through the forest, collecting some herbs for Ayana. As she was arriving back to the village, when she saw Elijah approaching her house, Ayana had greeted him inside leaving her to wonder what he could possibly want with her guardian.

_"Hello Elijah...what brings you to my home"_

_"Ayana, as guardian of Elena, I would like to ask for permission for her hand in marriage"_

_"I see, and with this request, you also agree to provide and protect young Elena"_

_"Yes...always"_

_"Your permission is granted, you shall marry my young warden if she agrees."_

_"Thank you"_

Once Elijah had left Ayana's house he went to find his young love and hopefully future beloved, it had been nearly 9 months since Elena arrived. It took him by surprise, her beauty and her entire being was so loving and caring, he fell for her immediately. His family agreed that she was to be one of them, all he had to do now was ask.

_"El..Elena.." Elijah was nervous, the noble honourable man was a bundle of nerves, asking the woman he loves to marry him, to be his for the rest of their lives. He finally wanted to make her his and for everyone to know._

_"Elijah my love, what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly, he never spoke her name that way._

_"No, nothing is wrong Elena...I..." He decide to get on with it, he was scaring his young love, he got down on one knees in front of the eyes of the village and continued his sentence._

_"My dear Elena, you have me at your mercy, you have given your love to me and I have gladly returned mine, I promise to continue this for lifetimes to come, will you marry me..." In that moment everyone was silent awaiting her answer, they had seen the blossoming relationship between the young couple. Waiting for her answer they all saw her nodding and say "Yes, I'll marry you"_

* * *

After a month of being betrothed to one another, the wedding day was approaching. Her feelings for the Salvatores differed now, she knew that she loved Stefan and probably always would, but she wasn't _in_ _love _with him. Since returning to his life as the ripper, he never found his way back to the Stefan she had met in high school. It was then that Damon started to take a hold on her already fragile state, feeling loss of the man she once loved, she found comfort in the older Salvatore. She didn't want to feel something for him, but she did. His feelings for her always meant that he would save her even if it meant losing someone she loved, all because he couldn't bare to lose the woman that had seen something in him. By merely being seperated due to her unexpected time travelling, all her feelings became clearer, the man who once kidnapped her now had claimed her heart. She may of known this man in a different time, but she loved this man, even knowing what he would soon become. The love she felt for Elijah was unlike anything she had felt, not with Stefan or Matt or even Damon. A feeling of being complete overwhelmed her, she would soon gain a sister and many brothers expanding her family, they had been added to her list of people to keep safe.

Elijah's siblings had built a house in the village, this was to be their eldest brothers home with his soon to be wife. Being ready to wed meant many things and one of those was being responsible for another, this was to be their new home and he was going to be the man of the house and the provider while Elena would be doing her womanly duties.

A few nights before the wedding Kol and Klaus had been waiting in their family home for Elijah to arrive. They had a gift to give the betrothed couple, Klaus had made two wedding rings and Kol had gladly enchanted the ring with a spell, knowing and witnessing the love between the two, he had spelled the rings, so if one was lost the other could find them. It was to keep the loved one close and if any danger were to arise they would always know how to find each other, they were meant to be together and this was one way he thought would ensure they remain together.

The day had finally arrived, he was to marry his one true love, it was going to be a small ceremony, members of the village came to witness the union, and of course the Mikaelson clan were there for the joyous moment. Ayana gave her young ward to the hands of a honourable and noble young man, and unknown to anyone else but she knew it would last lifetimes. They were a match, with a bond that couldn't be broken, they had found their soul mate.

She wore a simple but elegant cotton dress, with her falling to its natural state, light bouncy brown curls. Her smile never faltered on this day, even in the most simplest clothes Elijah still looked handsome, he may not be wearing a suit in this time, but it didn't stop her from noticing how defined he looked.

Villagers sat around fires enjoying the company of others, dancing and singing to celebrate such an occasion. Others feasted on food that many had hunted, it was a gracious affair and after many had congratulated the young newlyweds, they retired to a place they could call there own.

Elena was surprised when she walked through the door, candles had been showered all over the house. It was a sight that would forever be ingrained in her mind. That night Elena and Elijah were finally able to spend the night together and claim the other as their own. Slow, gentle and passionate they told their bodies what words couldn't and made love to each other.


	3. Chapter 3 - Moment Our Lives Changed

**A/N: Again Thank You again for your follows and reviews, this is far from finished and there is going to be a few surprises, don't worry 'flashbacks' will be an occurence for the pieces you feel are missing, I will be going back to explain parts, fear not all will be revealed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 3 - **_**Moment our lives changed**_

It was coming up to a year now, even though I don't know how long it had been in my time. I missed everyone, my family and friends. I have gained more but it wasn't the same, I just hope that I haven't changed too much in the future.

Tonight is the full moon and we have made our way to the caves, Elijah and I are in a cave close by to his family, we did the same thing every full moon, except this time I hadn't seen or heard Klaus or Henrik in the caves with us. Then it dawned on me, tonight was the night Elijah would lose his youngest sibling, who I had come to care for also. It kills me to know what lies ahead, and not be able to do anything to prevent it. I keep telling myself that this has to happen, it has to. So I make myself busy and I prepare dinner for myself and Elijah. Unknown to anyone else that I let a tear fall from my face, this night would change everything, the pain I feel at this moment will only be worse for the others.

Although I saved Henrik once before, I was unable to do so this time, seeing their faces after they came running to our aid by the waterfall the first time, only made realisation hit home, I couldn't save him, not this time. It was his time even though I didn't want it to be, he deserved to grow up into a young man and marry, have children. No matter how much I wanted that for him, I couldn't change the past/present, If I did everyone I know wouldn't exist, myself included.

Sleep was not easy to come by that night, knowing what was about to happen kept me up. Even with the arms of the man I love around me, I couldn't sleep. I laid there in silence and hoped that Elijah wouldn't wake up from my movements.

The next morning we had packed all our things and returned home, Elijah and I were kissing when we first heard it. Klaus was yelling in the village, I could hear voices of others screaming, Elijah ran out of the house and I followed shortly behind, already knowing the heartache that they were witnessing. Henrik lay lifeless in the arms of Klaus with blood covering him. My husband was supporting his mother and siblings, while I supported him. He needed me, they all did, so I stood back and waited for the mass of emotions that would come.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the death of Henrik, everyone took it hard, Klaus the hardest since he blames himself, we supported him the best we could. He already felt alone even with his siblings, the lack of love from his parents had made him accept that he was destined to be alone. Not long after this had Mikael demanded, that their be a way for his family to protect themselves from the wolves, believing the caves weren't safe enough anymore. All this lead to the birth of Vampires.

We were all called one night for a family dinner, even myself. We entered the house belonging to my In-laws and waited, I knew what was coming but never made it known. Tonight was the night The Original vampires were created by Esther, an immortality spell which would use the dark magic, and in turn go against the servants of nature.

Mikael came and placed a cup of what I could only assume was something laced with Tatia's blood, the life essence of the original doppelgänger sitting in a cup on the table. one for each of us. He told us all to drink it, close our eyes and drink until it was all gone. We hesitated at first but we eventually succumbed to his glare, everyone sat a little on edge after being made to drink an unknown substance, and before I knew it, he had stabbed each of us in the chest.

Last thing I remember was Elijah standing in front of me and the next moment everything went black. As I started to come around everything was blurry and I could hear distorted sounds, after a couple of minutes my sense had settled feeling sharper than ever before. I knew everyone said that everything is heightened but until you go through it, you don't understand to what extent they mean. When I looked around everyone was on the floor, blood on their clothes, a hole where the knife had pierced the clothing but couldn't see any visible marks. We were all in transition, I felt a hunger I had never known before and while I knew it was expected, I didn't believe just how strong the craving was.

Rebekah was the first to transition, she was biting in to the wrist of a young woman, Mikael must have sacrificed this girl so that everyone could complete the transition. Everyone had tasted the crimson liquid, dark veins under the eyes and the first appearance of fangs, once that happened I felt the strength and power within me. I was craving blood and now started my new journey of living off human blood, in this time blood bags aren't available I would have to drink from the vein.

* * *

We were stuck inside keeping out of the sun, already knowing that without a daylight ring we would ultimately turn to ash and disappear. Staying inside until the sun had set were we able to leave our homes. A couple of weeks later Esther had found a way for all of us to be outside. She had spelled a daylight ring for each one of us and slowly we began to enjoy the freedom again, but the villagers now feared us, friends that we once had now were wary and it took some time before we were found to be trusted again.

I had managed to stay out of trouble and not kill anyone, I couldn't say the same for the rest, but I did try and help them to learn control, I wasn't sure why it was so easy for me, maybe the compassionate side of me did not want me to kill anyone, or I was so worried for the others I forgot about my own cravings, it could have been that for the last year I have been surrounded by vampires and knew what to expect. What ever it was that made it easier for me to deal with my new life, I was grateful. In my old life I wouldn't have wanted to become a vampire, however being a vampire meant being with Elijah for eternity, humans get 20 to 30 years to be with each other, time for a vampire meant very little in the grand scheme of things.

Seeing their lives unfold had made me consider that they had never asked for this, they were normal human beings living a normal life, and it was all taken away when Esther and Mikael had decided to go against nature and create Vampires. They had all suffered a loss of some sort, Rebekah lost her dream of having children, Kol lost his magic and his connection to nature, for you couldn't be both vampire and witch, this caused him to go in to a state of depression, once he had passed that stage he hit the destruction mode button. Klaus had lost Tatia and although she had not given herself truly to him, it didn't stop his feelings towards her, someone besides his family had made him feel love and now it had been taken away by the very person he despised. Finn, he never accepted his new found life, he didn't like taking life and I believe this is why he chose to work alongside Esther in the future. And finally Elijah he may be a noble man but he did dream of having a family, we may have been married, but the prospect of never having children still halted him, but we were both fortunate that we had found each other, we now had an eternity to live our lives together.

* * *

I was at home when it happened, but Klaus killed someone, he triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael soon knew the reason and demanded they suppress his werewolf side, that way he could continue being like his other siblings. Mikael hadn't been a great father as it was and now with the knowledge that Klaus was not his son, only spurred on his hatred further. Klaus had killed Esther not long after a curse was put on him, finding out that he was the result of an affair was devastating and he soon believed Mikael's words, he wasn't his son and he would never be loved by anyone. With his werewolf gene being held dormant didn't stop the anger that rose within him, so much that he had searched out Esther and killer her. Her death was blamed on Mikael but I knew it wasn't true, I couldn't tell anyone, as this was another thing that set everything in place for the future, he needed his siblings and me, hopefully that will be enough to show him he still has family.

Standing outside in the middle of the village, Klaus or Nik as I had come to call him was burying his mother and putting her to rest, Rebekah had been with him reassuring him that he was loved by his mother and that she hadn't meant to treat him different. Soon after Elijah had walked to join his younger siblings, they were family and he would always protect them. Always &amp; Forever we all said, as I stood by Elijah while holding hands with Rebekah. We had made a promise that we would stick together and always protect those that we loved, from here on I had to keep my promise to them. They were my family now, the humans they were and that I got to know, are not the people I met in Mystic Falls and even though I knew what was to come, it didn't matter I wouldn't stop caring about them. Always and forever was a promise, and I intended to keep it, now more than ever.

* * *

I kept my promise for 20 years in this timeline, we had ventured to numerous towns, it was hard to stay in one place without raising suspicions due to our unchanging faces. We had all stayed together as a family although some years Finn would go on his own, he never took to this new life. I had tried to keep killing to a minimum, teaching the way of healing those we feed on with our own blood. We tried to live normal lives, as normal as they could be and although Kol missed being a witch, he was still himself although that still didn't mean he wasn't immature at times, he tried to keep that side of him out of the house. It wasn't unknown that the Mikaelson siblings had tempers and they had agreed at the this time that all the anger should be taken away from the house, they were family and they didn't believe in harming each other, not yet anyway.

Elijah and I would go hunting together, I learned from the best but the women of this time never wielded a sword at this time. As Elijah walls began to lower around this objection he started to train me in combat, it was something we shared together and it was also time alone away from his siblings. I had so much love for this family but being alone was something that became very rare, so a trip to the forest made for great isolation.

One day we returned hand in hand, and we were all gathered in the living area when Nik had gotten word that Mikael had slaughtered a whole village not too far from them, and once those words were out of his mouth we all gathered what we could as fast as possible. Everyone had returned to the living area trying to plan where to head next, with Mikael being so close we didn't have much time. We all decided to head further north, worried faces filled the room and we again made the same promise to each other.

"We must leave now, but before we do remember that I love you all, always and forever" Nik had expressed these words with the most certainty, life threatening moments had made his true feelings come to the surface.

It was after that declaration that I felt a feeling of peace wash over me, every emotion was at bay for the moment, I started to feel like I was floating. It was time. Time to leave and go back to my old/new life, lights began shining around me, with a gust of wind and I quickly said that promise 'always &amp; forever' hoping they would hear me, and then I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there isn't much Elijah yet, but he will be appearing soon, and once he does he doesn't disappear, just needed to get a little background before I throw him in the mix. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 4 - The Present**_

**Bonnie's POV**

It had now been three weeks since she performed the spell, she hadn't seen Ayana since before Elena had travelled to the past, but she come to the conclusion that everything was fine because if it wasn't she would have noticed things around her change. Except for the Salvatore's, she couldn't keep explaining to them again and again about where Elena was. If she was being honest with herself she didn't even know where in the past Elena was, Ayana hadn't exactly given her a guide on the spell and how it would play out.

She had finally been blessed with a message from the other side, and she was following the order of things, she couldn't tell them anything and the only person who could wasn't here.

_"Bonnie, where is she!? How do we get her back? What if she is stuck there!" Damon had been shouting at her furiously since he found out that she had sent her best friend to the past._

_"Damon! Back off she is safe! She is where she is supposed to be and once she does what she is supposed to, she will come back" trying to keep her temper in check, resisting to fry a certain vampires brain. was she really sure though, she had trusted her ancestors willingly, hoping in some way that sending her friend through time would be the answer they were all looking for._

_"Why did you send her there in the first place! Why didn't you tell us!" Damon had stalked even closer to Bonnie's face noses practically touching, but she didn't back down or lose eye contact. She saw how he always controlled Elena, he didn't listen and he never would, everything about him screamed 'selfish', although she knew that he would do anything for Elena to keep her safe, he couldn't be trusted. Damon was reckless and a hindrance to her best friend and it was because of Elena and Stefan that she hadn't staked him yet.._

_She had stared him down and giving him a quick reminder of who he was talking to, Damon was groaning and crouching close to the ground holding his head in pain, she was giving him an aneurysm for just being...Damon. _

_"I sent her there because I had to, Ayana told me too, just like when Emily contacted me before. Why should I tell you anything...you wouldn't have let her go. You would have stopped her and you wouldn't have given her a choice!" Bonnie was at breaking point, she was worried about Elena and she was hoping that she would return soon, Elena was the one to diffuse the Salvatore's, but she wasn't the woman of their affection._

_Stefan stepped in this time, hoping to calm her down and get his brother in line. She had just told them that Elena was somewhere in the past, but didn't say where in time. Ayana warned her not to reveal to much, with Esther still somewhere she couldn't let it slip that Elena was back in the past trying to find a way to stop Esther from killing her children, and the entire vampire race._

_Stefan spoke up trying to be the voice of reason "Damon...Bonnie's right, you wouldn't have let her go, if what she's saying is right, it had to happen anyway. She's doing this to save us, if Esther gets her way she will make vampires extinct."_

_Shrugging off Stefan's hands, Damon just shook his head and started to walk away, clearly there wasn't anything he could do now, he couldn't bring her back anyway._

* * *

Bonnie had kept everyone else at bay so far, claiming that Elena was where she was supposed to, not exactly a lie but she definitely couldn't reveal the truth. This was a way to stop Esther, the less they knew the better and less chance of Esther finding out this plan. Almost a month without Elena was a long time, it had to be explained away that she had family matters to attend to in Denver, everyone just assumed it was because of Jeremy.

The Originals had been on the look out, they hadn't found much only that Finn was with Esther, as a doppelgänger was the blood that created the originals, the same blood could kill them, knowing that Elena was no longer in the current timeline they were safe. They didn't care where she was in the past, she was safe from being caught by Esther and that satified them for now. Elena had already taken part in one attempt to kill them, they weren't happy but still a little grateful that she had a moment of compassion and stopped it, even though she had given her blood she had evidently gone against Esthers wishes and warned Elijah of the plan.

Bonnie was sitting at home, she had come back from the Boarding house, huge meeting at the Salvatore's again along with The Originals, though they didn't know much about the situation Elena was in, they had gathered to share information between each other, at this point they all had the same goal, to stop Esther and kill her when they had the chance. The whereabouts of Esther was still unknown and no one had heard or seen from Finn, so they assumed they would still be working together. She had also notified them that she had yet to have any more dreams.

The Originals had been friendly over the few weeks, offering services where needed, Elijah still offered his protection even if Elena wasn't there, his promise to keep everyone she cares about safe was still intact. Klaus had his hybrids on the look out for either Finn or Esther, but she had yet to make her presence known and to her surprise Kol had offered to help her with spells, she was suspicious at first but what surprised her even more was the fact that she had accepted his help. He had offered his knowledge along with whatever information he could find within his mothers old grimoires.

_Flashback_

_"All we can do is wait...I don't have a spell strong enough to find Esther, either that or she is blocking me" Bonnie had explained to the guests in the room, that no matter how many spells she did, Esther was an original witch, she may be a Bennett but she couldn't match her powers._

_Kol had stood up and gathered shocked looks from everyone when he had said "I'll see what I can find of mothers at the mansion, there must be more spells we can try. I'll get mothers grimoires and bring them to you"_

_She could only nod in acceptance, he may be the youngest and reckless Mikaelson brother but she did need the help, and who better than one of Esther's own sons, he may know what to look for._

* * *

Everyone still didn't really trust each other but then again for now they all had a common goal, and with the warning from Ayana it only settled Bonnie's mind to work along side the Originals and not against them. She may not like vampires, but one of her best friends was a vampire, and although they took life and being a witch she was born to hate them. She couldn't help the fact that these vampires were trying to help and not kill anyone. She knew what was far worse on a larger scale, if Esther had succeeded the shift of balance would have been astronomical and with everything in chaos, who knows what other evil would be out there.

A few days had passed and Kol had brought around a few books containing century old spells, he still had some more to collect, she thought it was so that she could get a head start and find any useful spells that could help against Esther. She soon noticed that he seemed to have a soft spot for her, and later she found out why he knew so much about spells.

_"You were a witch?!" She wasn't trying to be so harsh but knowing he was a vampire made his claims rather less believable._

_"Before my mother turned us, I was a witch, I visited Ayana on many occasions to learn more spells, but...you can't be both." he replied rather sadly, he clearly liked being a witch but was denied that once his parents had chosen his fate for him._

_She could tell he was disappointed from the look on his face, knowing if the situation was reversed and her powers were taken away, she would have been self-destructive also. She understood from then on and they had an understanding that they would help each other._

* * *

Bonnie's mind was continuously turning the wheels while she was laying in bed, she concluded that trying to find a way to get rid of Esther was the main priority right now, she had found allies in the Originals, she was starting to trust Kol more than she did Damon and although that wasn't saying much, it was still progress. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and while she walking around the town square she had another visitor. She saw Ayana again, walking towards her in the same attire. She was smiling at her ancestor and just hoped that this wasn't bad news, so she waited for her to speak first.

"Bonnie...it's almost time" barely a whisper these were the only words said so far.

"I have come to know that the time is almost ready, she will return. But she is not the same Bonnie, understand that. She is different in a sense but this had to happen to stop Esther. When she returns, call for me in her presence, and I shall explain much more."

"Ok, as long as she is safe and we get her back" Bonnie was nodding furiously, not knowing what to expect, the only thing she did know was to await for Elena's arrival. She was happy that finally after having to deal with her neurotic best friend, she would have Elena back to join the ranks.

With that information Ayana left her dream slowly fading away into the shadows, Bonnie would have to go to the old witches house in the morning and wait. Spells were fickle, she couldn't tell when she would arrive so she could be waiting for a while, but she had to remind herself that as long as she was safe, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Elijah's POV

It had been three weeks since he had last seen her face, those lingering words _'I care about you'_, he just couldn't get her out of his head, she had been a constant face in his thoughts and although he tried to find distractions in reading books and making an effort to watch over those on Elena's list, her face still appeared. she may have the face of Tatia and Katerina but she was different, she had something her predecessors don't and that was selflessness and compassion. From the first moment he met her in the abandoned house he had been surprised that she tried negotiating with him, and what intrigued him more was the fact that she was willing to die for those that she loved and cared for.

The similarities ended at looks, she was a completely different person in her own right and it was a shame that she was to be overshadowed the Katerina's actions. One day when he was sitting in the study he realised something, he missed her and was eagerly waiting for her return. With those feelings in mind he believed that he was falling for another petrova doppleganger, and although some may say that it was becoming an obsession of his, it really wasn't he was in love with her and only her. They had always had this form of trust between them, an understanding that when it came to family, you would do absolutely anything to save them. That's exactly what they had in common and although they had betrayed each other and no one else could possibly understand why they trusted the other, he just felt he could.

He had decided that when she returned he would speak to her, he knew that she still had the Salvatore's but he needed to see her to make sure that what he was feeling was correct. He wasn't going to be chasing after a girl that wasn't his, he had learnt his mistake and he wasn't willing to do it again, not with her. He would wait for her 'always and forever'.

He just needed to continue distracting himself while he waited for her to return, he didn't know if she would ever reciprocate his feelings but he could only try, even if he couldn't touch her, seeing her would be enough.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Return

**Well here it is... Elena finally returns to her own timeline, there isn't much Elijah just yet but I will include him, trying to build the background first :)**

**You won't have to wait long for them to find each other. I promise there will be flashbacks with all the Originals.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 5 - The Return**_

Bonnie was given the warning that her best friend would be returning. She hadn't told anyone of the expected arrival, she packed a bag full of clothes and food for herself and Elena. She didn't know how long it would take and only hoped that she had enough for when Elena did return. After arriving at the old witches house early in the morning, she sat around and paced the room, playing games on her phone and other times looking at the grimoire given by Kol. It had been a good few hours when the candles started to flicker a little after noon, so she stood up and stayed away from the circle marked on the floor. She felt a little gust of wind which grew with intensity so much that her hair started to blow in her face. The flames now bright and high caused her to cover her face a little and squint, she slowly saw a shadow and as the flames died down it wasn't a shadow anymore, it was her best friend. Elena was wearing a long dress with laces and a few plaits in her hair, but Bonnie ignored her appearance and ran straight to her best friend and embraced her in a hug, she had missed her and wanted to finally be able to talk to her.

She felt happy, relieved and just overwhelmed all at once. Elena was back and she appeared the same, her worries that she had kept inside her began to settle. After they broke from the hug she noticed that they both had tears in their eyes, they weren't tears of sadness though, she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and went to the bag in the corner of the room.

Elena moved out of the circle and Bonnie gave her some more casual and comfortable clothes, she could see Elena was grateful for this and changed in the corner but only after getting Bonnie to help loosen the laces on her dress. Finally looking like she belonged in this time, Bonnie smiled and let out a little giggle then said "It's good to have you back, Ayana asked me to call for her so she can explain more" she only received a nod.

Even though they wanted to catch up on the happenings of their lives, Bonnie had to call Ayana as promised. She started to chant a few words and white lights appeared before the both of them, the circle Elena had stood in not moments ago now held Bonnies ancestor, Ayana.

"Bonnie, Elena" Ayana nodding and smiling to both, she knew that with Elena's return meant that things had happened as they should.

"There are still a few things that need to be explained, you have been away and returned a different person. You are still yourself but changes nonetheless, because of this I shall use some magic to make you appear as you were" Ayana said.

Bonnie was confused she didn't know what Ayana meant by Elena being different, she had yet to have a proper conversation with Elena but when she looked over to her best friend she saw her nodding back in agreement, although it was reluctantly.

"What do you mean she's different, she seems the same to me. Except for the clothes she came in, and the rings on her fingers..." Realisation hit her once she noticed the rings, she had a ring on her fourth finger. Her only response was to gasp at this sudden moment of clarity, she took notice of another ring on her hand, it was a simple ring with a Lapis-lazuli gemstone, this was when it all dawned on her, her best friend was now a vampire. She started to feel a little angry that this is what Ayana believed was supposed to happen, but when she looked Elena in the eyes she could see that she was still herself in some way and being a vampire hadn't stopped her from happy and in love.

"Elena went back to when the originals were human, she spent nearly 20 years with them. She is an original herself now, but from what I have observed she is still the same Elena you know." Ayana tried to explain to her distant relative that this was meant to happen.

"So she was meant to be an original?..how does that help us to get rid of Esther?" The information was slowly sinking in, she was trying to come to terms that her other best friend was now a vampire, and an original at that.

"This was how it was meant to be, the answers will come in due time, but know this. Only you will know of her true self, I shall place a spell so she appears human to others." Turning from Bonnie to Elena she spoke the next words carefully so she understood the reasoning.

"When the time is right people will know your true self along with the past. For now the knowledge of who you are now needs to be hidden. Esther mustn't find out, the memories will be returned to them when destiny allows. If you should force these memories Esther will also remember who you are. It must happen by their own realisation to prevent her from finding out. This will create an advantage, you may talk to Bonnie but until the time is right, for others you may not." Elena had tears in her eyes secretly knowing that her family won't remember her yet, they would eventually but it didn't mean it hurt any less, so she nodded in understanding.

"I have to act human around everyone except Bonnie, what about feeding I can't drink blood in front of people." Just before Ayana could answer, Bonnie spoke up and answered instead "I'll help you, I'll get you blood bags and everything you need, I noticed the rings straight away...here take this"

Bonnie had passed her a necklace which was around her own neck, Elena caught on to her thinking and gave her the rings and she slipped them on to the chain. She stood behind Elena and fastened the clasp on the back, the rings were now safely around her neck and hidden from sight. Even though they weren't in their rightful place, it still allowed her Daylight ring to be worn without being noticed and her wedding ring to be close by and not forgotten about.

"It is time for me to leave, I have done what I needed. Elena, they will remember when the time is right, it won't be forever. Once they remember, you won't appear human anymore. Bless you girls" And with those words Ayana disappeared into darkness, the two girls looked at each other and embraced in another hug. At first Elena was hesitant, she believed her best friend would now hate her for being the very thing she despised. When Bonnie offered to help she now knew that she was wrong and that things were still the same, she didn't care of her vampire side and was accepting her new fate. Suddenly she started to doubt that thought as she felt Bonnie tense and the next moment Bonnie had grabbed the necklace holding the wedding ring and said "What's this?! Explain!" Elena couldn't have felt more relieved that her best friend really was okay.

She hadn't sounded horrible or harsh more out of curiousity than anything really, Elena just had a small smirk on her face. Bonnie didn't expect what came out of her mouth next, the words just flew out of her mouth "Elijah is my beloved" Bonnie was left speechless, eyes wide and mouth inches from the floor. Elena did it this way so that she wouldn't stop herself, she dreaded the reaction that would come from Bonnie. Although what she didn't expect was a look of happiness grace her friends face.

"Elena I'm not mad, a little shocked but Ayana said you were there for 20 years! So you had to move on, and I'm happy for you! I'm here for you, okay I know it's going to be difficult but you have me" they again hugged and Elena mumbled a thank you, everything was out in the open now, to one person at least.

They sat in the old witches house for hours, catching up on everything, including the almost premature death of Henrik, the originals youngest had explained how she was getting help from a certain Original - Kol, he was helping her with spells. She was expecting Elena to be surprised about this but when she didn't receive such reaction she learned why.

"Kol was a witch before he was turned and from what was happening in the past, he seems to have a thing for witches" Elena wiggled her eyebrows at Bonnie and thought she caught her best friend blushing, she would keep an eye on these two clearly something was brewing. A little meddling might be needed for her two best friends.

"Bonnie, why aren't you mad?..When we did the spell to begin with you didn't even hesitate and I know how much you hate Vampires, especially the Originals" These questions plagued her mind from the moment she was sent to the past, her eagerness to help was unsettling considering how she has reacted in the past.

"Ayana warned me that if we kill the Originals then all vampires die...and seeing as your ancestor was part of the creation of Vampires you wouldn't exist either. She didn't mention anything about Dopplegangers but knowing how spells work I think my theory is right. I can't kill all those people, Caroline, Stefan Tyler and You! That's why I never hesitated because she was right, there is already balance and Esther would only be causing chaos" Bonnie knew why she had asked, it wasn't a secret that she hated Vampires but considering that her best friends were vampires her opinion had changed a little.

Elena relaxed after hearing Bonnie's thoughts, she continued to tell Bonnie about living with the Originals in the past and how they each were different to the people in this time. Time really has changed them, they each hold a little of their humanity and after being chased by your own father for a millenium who could really blame them.

It was starting to get late so they had decided that it was time to get Elena home, tomorrow would be a long day. She would have tonight to be alone and then tomorrow everyone would know of her return. Elena went home where she was greeted by Alaric and without even noticing he had invited her in. This made it easier, that way she didn't have to explain why she couldn't get in. Jeremy was still in Denver and as Alaric was now living in her house she was thankful that he had the authority to let her in. Alaric quickly promised not to tell anyone of her return until tomorrow, he was just happy that she was okay and that she seemed to be in one piece.

After talking with Ric she had hit the metaphorical wall, the word tired was an understatement for her current state. All she wanted was to finally have a shower and sleep on a soft bed within the comfort of her own home and even that seemed like the impossible to do right now. Having been away for almost 20 years in her time caused her to forget how to start the shower. It may have been 20 years to her but Bonnie had informed her that it had only been just over 3 weeks, which was a little surprising but she didn't care, all she knew is there was a little situation that needed to be fixed tomorrow. Before she could succumb to sleep she thought of Elijah and she had this nagging feeling that something was missing. Some of her memories with Elijah seemed different but she couldn't tell if this was because of how tired she was, her head was only on the pillow for a few minutes before darkness took over.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

As the bright sun rays made its way through her curtains, Elena was slowly waking from her well deserved sleep. She was finally home and wasn't required to get up at dawn to do her daily duties but a pang of sadness hit as she awoke without Elijah by her side, she couldn't be sad at the moment because she hadn't lost hit him he was still here even in this time. A small smile crept on her face again as she was back in the 21st century where washing machines, showers and coffee existed. She may have taken advantage of them before but after living a life without these luxuries made her appreciate them that much more as long as she hadn't forgotten to use them, hopefully it would all come back to her.

Her vampire senses picked up on the scent of black coffee, even while human she may have noticed this smell anyway, though right now she had missed the hot bitter coffee taste, it was her morning ritual and she intended to continue it now that she had returned. She changed out of her pajamas and looked in her long-lost closet, finding a pair of dark skinny jeans and a navy tank top. She dressed quickly thinking to herself that '_anything beats the dresses she had to endure in the past'_. She grabbed her phone which lay on her nightstand and gave Bonnie a quick text, being a vampire she still had cravings and bloodlust and although being an Original made it easier, it still didn't mean that Alaric wasn't at risk from being eaten.

Elena: Hey Bon, Can I come round for 'breakfast' Later? - E x

Bonnie: Sure Lena, see you soon. - B

Now that her breakfast had been sorted, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She found Alaric holding out a cup of black coffee for her while some pancakes were on the kitchen table. 20 years may seem like a long time to be away but Elena was settling in fine. It may have been a completely different style of living but at least she had lived this life before also, so everything was coming back to her like she was never away, even the way she spoke, I guess speaking with Bonnie most of yesterday gave her the opportunity to settle in.

"Morning Elena, How did you sleep?" grabbing her coffee Elena answered Alaric "Thank you, it's the best sleep I've had in years". They had yet to talk about what happened to Elena in the weeks she had been away, so this comment went over his head. Alaric was just thrilled that she was safe and appeared to be no different to when she had left, or so he thought. With her time travel being just over three weeks, not much had happened in her absence. According to the school her reason for being off was because she had a family matter to deal with in Denver, she was grateful that they had covered for her but it would be a pain trying to graduate from there with all these absences that had appeared on her school records. Although she could successfully say that she would probably be a little better in History.

Knowing that everyone needed answers she had decided that she would have a meeting at the boarding house later in the day. At least everyone will be there together so she won't have to repeat herself and she gets to catch up with everyone. With that in mind she told Alaric that she was going to pop out for a little while, get back to the 21st century again living in poverty almost for 20 years, she had forgotten a few things. He had agreed to meet her later at the Salvatore's Boarding House, he didn't have to know that she was really heading to Bonnie's so that she could finally have some '_real'_ food, she was reaching her peak in the house. Living with a human was not easy for her bloodlust, she kept it under control as best she could, being only seconds away from 'vamping out' she needed the fresh air, air that did not smell of her guardians blood.

Elena decided to take her car to go see Bonnie, that way she could go straight to the boarding house later, it felt unfamiliar to her sitting behind the wheel. Driving was completely different this time with her vampire senses, her reactions were quicker and she could see and hear anything that was coming towards her long before they got close. She was outside Bonnie's house within a few minutes, clearly she had put her foot down without realising and broke a few laws along the way. At first she had thought that she was a learner driver by the cautious approach she took but recognition took over and her nerves soon settled. She was an original anyway and unless she was impaled by some stroke of luck by white oak, she would be okay.

After knocking on the door, she heard footsteps getting closer and then there was Bonnie stood in the door way without thinking she had said 'Hi' and walked away from the door again. Elena forgetting about the invitation herself tried to walk in only to be stopped by the invisible barrier.

"Err...Bonnie.." Elena called from outside and that halted her friends movements, when Bonnie turned around and looked at her friend she slapped herself on the forehead, letting out a slight giggle.

"Sorry Lena, I forgot...you may come in" Looking at her best friend with a cheeky grin, she led Elena into the kitchen and passed her the blood bag that was sitting on the counter. Her dad was always away so there was no need to worry about him seeing her secret blood stash, for now anyway. As Elena took the cap off the blood bag, she greedily took in her first take of blood, it had been a while since she had fed, she had surprised herself that she managed to last as long as she did without any blood and continue not to kill anyone. Finishing her blood bag she gave Bonnie a smile and went over for a hug, it was nice to be back, she had missed her friend so much. She did feel bad though Caroline was also her friend but at the moment she had to keep secrets from her, but it wouldn't be forever though and that is what she had to keep in mind while having these thoughts.

Drinking from a blood bag was different, she remembered how Caroline drank from them but in the past they didn't have these at hand. She had learnt first hand to feed from the vein, she managed to get pretty good at it and found herself releasing her victims without even killing them. It seemed to come easy for her, the urges never overpowered her that she would kill a human being. She had used this example to help the others, she cared for human life and didn't want to see them lose their humanity, not if she could help them.

* * *

**Elijahs POV**

After reading in my office Elena's face appeared in my mind, I had tried so hard to not think of her. Distract myself, she wasn't even here and yet she still plagued my thoughts but this time was different. I could see her in my mind but I felt like she was calling me, it was as if I was been pulled by an unknown force. I continued to have this feeling throughout the day and the only thing that distracted me enough was trying to settle a dispute between my siblings. Not wanting to think anything of it I decided to take a walk, I couldn't explain where this feeling was coming from but it was easing a little as I approached some trees, but when I looked up I was suprised at where I had found myself.

I had unknowingly walked straight to Elena house, we hadn't even received word that she was back yet but I some how felt like her presence was close by. I didn't go close to the house but settled for listening to see if anyone was home. I could here Alaric talking to someone but was unsure of who, and then I heard it. I heard her angelic voice, the voice that was also carried by her predecessors but this was definitely her. I didn't know what brought me here but I was amazed to see that my feeling was right, Elena was close by.

Now that I knew she was safe I decided to perch myself on a tree to see if I could see her, I had missed her and once news of her return was announced he probably wouldn't have this opportunity to just sit and watch her. Once she has made her arrival known, I promised myself that I would go see her and thank her for saving me and my family.

I could only hope that what she had said before she left was still the same, she cared for me and I returned those feelings, feelings that could be portrayed as love but with the Salvatore's around made it difficult. She already had feelings for both brothers and adding my own feelings into the mix would only cause her further turmoil.

I watched as she came in the room and disappeared into the shower, she seemed to look pale and tired but that could be down to the time travel. No one really knows what happens. she changed into some pajamas and got in bed. She looked as though she was deep in thought but after a few minutes she had turned her lamp off and I could hear breathing even out. I only stayed for a little while longer before returning to the mansion, She had returned and I was happy and only hoped that I could talk to her soon, I slept that night with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6 - Same Old Brand New Me

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, hopefully I will be able to post more regularly.**

**Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites :) **

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 6 - Same Old Brand New Me**_

* * *

Elena POV

Today was a new day and it was also the day that she would see everyone again, from their point of view it had been only a month but for Elena it had been two decades. Even though she has returned and she remembers being in the past while the Originals do not, she has this nagging feeling that she is forgetting something. It could be instinct or that her family doesn't know who she is yet but somewhere deep inside she feels a little lost; parts of her past don't add up and seem to have pieces missing. She only hopes that she will remember in time, perhaps this is another consequence of the other side protecting her and her family.

_Flashback_

_Walking through the village not long after arriving she saw Rebekah for the first time. She was holding a basket of clothes and as she walked past me, she gets knocked out of the way by Klaus as he storms out of their family home. Being the compassionate person she is, Elena quickly rushes over to help her pick up the fallen clothes. She seems surprised that anyone had helped her and this didn't go unnoticed by Elena, watching the young blonde shake her head like she was having an argument with herself._

_"I'm Rebekah, I haven't seen you around the village before" She gives a small smile, this Rebekah is clearly more reserved than the 1000 year old Original in the future, apparently being alive for over a millennia can cause one to be bitter._

_With Elena being in the past and noticing the difference in behavior she decides that she will give the Originals the benefit of the doubt, meaning a clean slate. If she was being honest with herself before the dagger situation she did actually like being her friend, the only reason she daggered Rebekah was to protect her family._

_"I have just arrived here from another town; I have no family so Ayana has kindly taken me in." _

_They continue walking towards the Mikaelson's house where I almost get knocked over when someone collides into me, it was Kol. Clearly he didn't expect someone to be there, I can only assume he was in a rush to go after Klaus or someone had driven him out of the house._

_"Kol! Watch where you're going" Rebekah shouted, he only looked up briefly and mumbled a quiet apology, Elena nodded back giving a small smile knowing that it was better than to let it go than to get involved. Rebekah looked flushed with embarrassment, having just befriended the young brunette and within minutes she had almost been flattened by her older brother. _

_Elena was standing a little outside the house as Rebekah was still apologizing profusely for how her brother had acted. Elijah had been close by and watched the situation play out, it's how he 'stumbled upon them'. His presence didn't go unnoticed by both girls although Rebekah was the first acknowledge him walking closer to them, his sight was fixed on Elena and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _

_After a few minutes Rebekah called out to him and managed to gain his attention, he immediately looked up to his baby sister giving her a warm smile, and finally speaking "Sister" he gave a small nod and then turned to look at Elena, she still resembled Tatia but had subtle differences so that she could be found as a distant relative of hers. She still had brown hair but a lighter shade, it was long with light waves, her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown but a mixture of green and brown, you could clearly distinct the two girls while also noticing the similarities._

_Elijah looked at Elena intensely probably trying figure out how Tatia and her could look very similar yet never been spoken of. Elena began to grow nervous which was quite humorous considering she had already met him, she knew him in the future, you could call it a friendship a complicated one at least. Though pushing that feeling aside she was also excited to meet human Elijah, this caused her to blush but like a gentlemen, he never made it known whether he saw._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when he introduce himself, "I'm Elijah, the oldest son of Mikael and Esther" _

_"Elena Gilbert, daughter of Grayson and Miranda" he had reached out for her hand and kissed the back of her hand "It's nice to meet you, lovely Elena". Those words 'lovely Elena' already in this time he still saw her as lovely. Charming as ever, those two words left her breathless and after he let go her hand she still felt the tingling feeling where he had just placed his lips._

_Rebekah had bought me out of my wondering mind "Elena, this is my oldest brother, he isn't as rude as my other two" she let out a little laugh trying to reassure Rebekah that she had forgotten what happened and then turned to Elijah and gave him a brief nod and said "it's nice to meet you Elijah"._

Adjusting back to this century hasn't taken much getting used to; it must be because she had grown up around everything already. Definitely not as bad as Kol waking up a whole century later, everything he once knew was gone. After reminiscing about her first meeting with most of the Originals, she thought it was time to finally go and meet Bonnie and have a little reunion at the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Elena as they were nearing the boarding house, Elena's life had changed dramatically and she had yet to deal with the Salvatore's, while in the past they didn't exist meaning she never had to worry, now that she had returned it was unfair of her to keep stringing them along, she needed to tell them how she felt now. She still loved them but as time passed without them it became more brotherly love, she just hoped that they would understand.

"Let's just get it over with" Elena took a deep breath and walked with her arms linked to Bonnie's. Elena could hear voices in the boarding house with her vampire hearing, seemed like it was more of a party than a meeting. She could hear the obvious voices such as Caroline and the Salvatore's but what she didn't expect was Klaus and Rebekah. They didn't know of her new relationship with them yet so why would they be at this 'reunion'.

They entered the house quietly but apparently it didn't go unnoticed as Elena and Bonnie were knocked off their feet. They were attacked by a squealing baby blonde vampire, known as best friend Caroline. "Ahhhhhhhh! You're back!"

She couldn't help but wince at the pitch Caroline had used and the strength at which she knocked them down didn't go amiss, if she was still human she was sure that she would have had a few bruises, putting those thoughts aside she said "I missed you too Care"

Caroline quickly stood up and then held out a hand for Elena and Bonnie to take, once they were all standing Caroline took Elena in long tight hug "Elena, I love you but don't you ever do that again, you just disappeared for a month. We thought you had been kidnapped until Bonnie told us what happened"

"I know Care, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had to. Anyway let's go see everyone so I don't have to repeat myself when I explain everything." She followed Caroline and Bonnie into the sitting room and she was surprised by all the faces in front of her.

She didn't expect all the Originals except Finn to be standing there waiting, especially not in a friendly way. They weren't even arguing about anything, she could only think that they had come to some sort of truce for the time being.

The next person to appear in front of her was Damon, his face showing all sorts of emotions, confusion, love, hate. He seemed like he was fighting a battle inside himself, then he finally came and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy your back, but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" His voice raising so much that everyone winced at the sound.

"Well hello to you too Damon" They had separated and she crossed her arms in defiance, she wasn't going to back down now. She had lived in the past with no one making choices for her and it wasn't going to stop now that she's back.

"No Elena! What were you thinking?" Before he could say anything else he was holding his head between his hands and struggling against the aneurysm Bonnie was now doing.

"I was thinking of saving your ass! I stopped Elijah from drinking the champagne to save you, all of you. If one of them died through the linking spell they all died." She couldn't continue because she got interrupted again but this time it was by Stefan.

"That's what we wanted! Elena do you realize that was our last chance" Elena looked around and could see the Originals scowling at the Salvatore brothers, she carefully walked closer to them still glaring at Stefan and Damon, she tried to calm herself down otherwise she would show her true face and no one was ready yet.

"And you do realize they are right next to you. But yeah you're right how stupid of me to stop every vampire from dropping dead!" At her last statement everyone except for Bonnie seemed to be shocked, she heard a few gasps but overall everyone was speechless. Not giving anyone a chance to interrupt her she continued

"If Esther succeeded that night, they would be dead and their entire bloodline would die with them. I'm sorry that I went behind your back but I won't apologize for saving you. So can we now stop with the 'kill the Originals plan' because in order for you to still be 'living' they can't be killed" she was hoping that she had got through to them now. No one except Bonnie knew that Elena wouldn't kill them anyway, she was a Mikaelson now and they were her family, she would die before she would let any of them get hurt.

Elena couldn't stand the silence anymore and decide to go for a more cheery attitude "So what did I miss?" That brought a few chuckles from people. Kol was the first to speak up, he was different in this time a little serious but a thousand years would change a person.

"Where in the past did you go? And for how long?" Everyone turned to look towards the time traveler waiting for her answer. Looking directly at the Originals she said "I was with you when you were all still human and I was there for around 20 years. Though I'm still not sure because I feel there is something missing like I have blank spots"

Rebekah's voice was the next to be heard, even though she still looked like she was absorbing the information. "You were there when we were turned."

Elena knew that she had to lie a little now, she couldn't tell the truth but she had to explain how she could stay alive as a human, they would have bled her dry "I was there, I was staying with Ayana. I knew you all when you were human and after you were turned she put a spell on me. It was a spell to hide the scent of my blood, if you couldn't smell the blood you wouldn't lose control around me" well that lie came out easier than she though it would, hopefully they would believe it.

"Unbelievable! So you went back to play happy families with the Originals" Damon was almost growling while saying this. "Damon!" Elena called after him but it was too late he had already used his vampire speed to go to his room and slam the door shut. She sighed and looked at the ground to calm herself down, she would have to speak to him later once everyone knew the details of her trip.

"How come we can't remember you?" Finally she heard his wonderful voice, she had missed it. She smiled back at him and tried to explain the best she could. "The memories are being blocked by magic but they will be returned once the time is right. It's to make sure that Esther and Finn don't know that I went to the past, I can't tell you what I did there but you will remember when you are ready" she couldn't tell them anything really she only hoped that Ayana wouldn't complain about revealing the memory block.

While everyone was sitting around and having quiet discussions with each other we slowly started to hear loud crashes from above us, it was then that Elena decided that she had to go and speak to Damon, she wasn't alone though as Stefan appeared at her side, she turned her head slightly and gave him a small nod in thanks. As she was walking towards the stairs, she suddenly stopped and turned to Alaric "Hey Ric, Can you call Jeremy? With Esther around I need to make sure he is safe". Esther hadn't made a move yet and it was starting to worry everyone and with Jeremy still in Denver there was no telling what she might do. Alaric gave her a reassuring smile "sure 'Lena"

* * *

"Damon" Elena called from behind the closed door, she could hear him grumbling and gulping down another drink, after a few minutes of waiting and not getting a response she looked at Stefan who gave a nod back, confirmation to just open the door. They were shocked by the scene before them, the desk that sat in the corner of the room was split in two, the closet door hanging at an old angle, numerous amounts of wood scattered across the floor. Finally her sight settled on the person looking out the window with a tumbler in his hand, it seemed he had calmed down for now. The reaction wasn't expected she hadn't even told him that she was with someone else or the fact that she was a vampire, an original at that. She could only hope that he would slowly come to terms with it, he hadn't lost her as a friend and he still had his baby brother by his side.

She took the opportunity to speak first "Damon" but she was immediately cut off by him "I can't believe your trusting them haven't you forgotten every they have done? Just because they were different in the past doesn't change what they have done now". She was shocked by his words, they may be cold and hateful now but they weren't always like that and they didn't choose the life they had, it was forced upon them. They were like any other family, she is part of that family, something inside her made her be spiteful back.

"I know what they've done Damon, but you're forgetting that they aren't the only ones that have killed, have you forgotten about Vicky? Or even Jeremy! I know what they have done but it's hypocritical of us to believe them as worse, when we are willing to kill them all so quickly." Elena was practically shouting she needed to keep her emotions in check before her secret was exposed to soon, she took a deep breath and all she heard from Damon was a scoff "I don't believe this! Klaus killed Jenna or did you forget that!.

Elena was getting even more angry at Damon, how could he think that she had forgotten her aunt. She was a connection to her mother when her parents died, even though she wasn't ready to look after two young adults that could initially take care of themselves she still did. "You think I don't know that?! I'm reminded everyday that she isn't here but I can't bring her back and I can't keep mourning her death either. What makes us so much better than them Damon, not long ago you killed Jeremy with no knowledge of him wearing his ring, if he hadn't been wearing it I would have lost a brother along with Jenna!

Damon didn't hesitate to respond but at this point she was furious, they have lost enough people and working with the Originals (her family) could only help them at this point "I apologized for that, so what you're all buddies with the originals now. Elijah betrayed us, Klaus killed you and Rebekah almost did too"

"Damon I spent 20 years with them, they are not the same people you know now, and they all care about family same as I do, I know why Elijah didn't kill Klaus and I understand his reasons, if it was Stefan laying their would you have been able to rip his heart out because I know that if it was Jeremy I would have done the same thing as Elijah. No matter how many things he's done he is still my brother and I wouldn't be able to take his life using my bare hands would you?"

Damon didn't respond because in that last argument he knew he wouldn't have been able to kill his own brother, so instead he stormed out the room and headed outside. She was left standing next to Stefan and she heard him ask "How can you trust them Elena? They don't remember you yet and the people who you knew in the past aren't there yet" she looked at him not with anger but tired "They want Esther gone like we do, we can trust them and even if they don't have those memories yet doesn't mean that the people I met aren't there, thousand years of running and never living can do that to you"

"I don't trust them Elena, Klaus has destroyed everything" she put her hand up to cut him off "Then why do I trust you, you shouldn't be trusted either but here I am, even when you have given me reasons not too" her voice broke on the last few words though she still didn't let him continue "I trust you even after you forced blood down my throat and almost drove off Wickery Bridge to get revenge on Klaus. My parents died the same way and you used my fear against me for your own gain. Don't forget the ripping people apart aswell, I know you had your humanity off but it should still scare me but here I stand still putting my trust in you"

Stefan huffed trying to take in her words "Stefan, I care about both of you but you're going to have to trust me on this. We've lost enough people already I don't want to lose you two either" With those last words she walked out the room, she slowly walked to the sitting room where she knew everyone still stood. She didn't care if everyone heard, she got her point across. She gave a quick glance to several faces and then headed to the bar to down a large drink.

Caroline was the first to approach Elena, she knew that having an argument with Damon was stressing her out, she didn't say anything she just stood their as a supportive friend. While thinking to herself that Elena had been right, no one is innocent not when dealing with the supernatural she had killed a man due to her bloodlust it may have been by accident but nonetheless it was a kill by her hands.

Elena finally spoke up again after 10 minutes of silence "I know you all heard so I won't repeat it and I won't change my mind so I hope you respect it" this was more for her friends and family than the Originals, she was defending them so they couldn't really argue.

* * *

Elena was at home with Alaric, he had managed to contact Jeremy and found out that he was doing fine. She was happy to know that he was ok but still worried for his safety. She kept thinking back to the argument back at the boarding house, she hadn't seen Damon since he stormed out the house and Stefan was still quiet. She found an opportunity later on that evening to tell him of her feelings, she didn't want to hurt him but she belonged to someone else now.

_Flashback_

_"Stefan, we need to talk" She had to bite the bullet and get it out the way, she wasn't going to draw it out any longer, she was with Elijah now. "What's up Elena?" he sounded surprisingly caring even after their last conversation "I...I can't do this anymore, I love you but nothing more than friends. I have a lot of time to think and when I got sent back to the past it all became so clear" She looked up to Stefan who looked as though he was having a battle with himself so she continue speaking "I love both you and Damon but I can't choose between you, I made my decision in the past and I'm finally making it now as well, you both deserve to be happy, it just isn't with me. I don't want to be the reason you and Damon fight you are stronger together, I refuse to be like Katherine and Tatia. I know you don't understand now but hopefully you will in time" he was still quiet so she just took his hand in hers and squeezed it gentle, she gave him a small smile and walked out the room.  
_

_She couldn't tell him about Elijah because even Elijah didn't know they had a relationship yet, she finally felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, now all she had to do was find Damon and hope that he takes the news just as well.  
_

Alaric had gone up to bed, he had started sleeping in Jeremy's room as he was now residing in Denver, he still couldn't bear to sleep in Jenna's room. Elena was putting the dishes away when there was a knock at the door, she wasn't expecting anyone to be at her door this late. She put the remaining dishes away and headed towards the door.

She was surprised by the face that greeted her at the door, she gave a small smile "Come in"


	7. Chapter 7 - Remember Me

**A/N: Here it is, I hope you like it. Apologies for any mistakes and grammatical errors. Thank you for reviewing and following this story. There is still a lot more to come and something's may seem a little cryptic but all will be revealed soon enough.  
**

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 7 - Remember Me Kol**_

* * *

"Come in"

She couldn't contain the happiness she felt when she saw him, everything had happened so quickly that she never really had a chance to talk to him. She had managed to explain the binding spell but they hadn't spoken after that due to being sent to the past.

He walked through the threshold graciously, she had spent enough time with him to know he was trying to cover up his nervousness, he would flick his finger and she could tell he was doing it even though his hand was in his pocket.

"Elena" the way he said her name just made her melt, he continued to have this effect on her, even though in this time they were not intimate.

"Elijah" she gave him a small smile, she tried to hide the look of longing she felt for him.

"I apologize for stopping by so late, I came to let you know on behalf of my siblings that we are grateful for everything you have done for us, even after all that has happened" while looking in his eyes she knew that he was being honest, surprised by her compassion and to give forgiveness where he felt it was not deserved.

"Elijah I can't tell you much about the past, but I can tell you this. The people who I met in the past they were just a normal family, a family that also suffered through tragedy and abuse. Even after you and your family were turned, you all tried to keep what humanity you had left. You were still a family when I left, even if Mikael was trying to hunt you down. You all have some remnants of humanity even Ni...Klaus, you just have to find it again. That's why I saved you and why I've forgiven all of you, you didn't choose this life Elijah. But you have an eternity to make your own choices and I choose to believe that you, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus can change."

"We are monsters Elena, we have spent a thousand years killing, torturing people for our own selfish reasons" he wanted to believe Elena but how could he. His family was far from innocent they have done terrible things, some to the woman who stands before him. He turns away from her with a look of disgust that he fails at hiding.

"Elijah Mikaelson! You are not a monster none of you are, you may be a vampire but we have all done things we aren't proud of, why do you feel that forgiveness and change is not deserved for you. Caroline is my best friend she was turned into a vampire and she killed someone, but just because she did something bad doesn't make her a monster."

"And let's not forget Stefan, who can't even handle human blood because he kills people without a second thought and rips them apart. Even he has chosen to change; he doesn't want to hurt people anymore. The same goes for you Elijah, at the sacrifice you could have let me and my friends die, you could have taken me to lure Klaus out, but you stayed and protected my friends and even offered to save my life with an elixir, you chose to save me even after I betrayed you. Those actions prove you aren't a monster and no matter how much you tell yourself that, I will never believe it"

Elena had made her point, she spoke with so much passion and confidence that anyone who heard her speak would want the words to be true. A small smirk came upon his face thinking just how stubborn she was. He admired her for seeing the good in him and his siblings; he just hoped that she was right.

She watched his face careful seeing if she needed to continue her speech, but once she saw the smirk she came to conclusion that her words had gotten through.

"Thank you Elena, my family is truly in your debt" A smile had finally graced his face and he couldn't ignore the feeling that crept up from his stomach. Within seconds he was standing before her crashing his lips on to hers, he thought she would pull away but felt her do the opposite, her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

She had missed kissing him, they fit together so perfectly. It was like they were in sync, over a thousand years and nothing had changed. She relished in the moment but as she did she saw an image flash in her mind, she tried not to get distracted and push it to the back of her mind. Elijah seem to have the same thing happen to him as he separated from her almost seconds later.

They were both taking deep breaths, getting caught up in the moment. Elijah seemed lost in his thoughts, she hadn't expected the kiss and she only hoped she would be able to get her Elijah back soon because acting like the old Elena was getting hard. His face was filled with confusion but he didn't look like it had anything to do with the kiss, her attention shifted back to him as he placed a hand on her cheek "I shall bid you goodnight lovely Elena, I hope to see you soon" he had a small smile on his face and nodded at her as she whispered "Goodnight Elijah" knowing he could hear her before walking out the front door.

Elena stood there smiling and turned around switching off the lights and heading to her bedroom, once on her bed she thought back to the moment before the kiss ended. It seemed to be a memory one that she didn't seem to remember, could this be one of the memories removed by the other side. She tried to focus more on that particular moment seeing if the image would come back to her.

_Flashback_

_"Elijah you must come quickly, there's no time__"__ She could hear Kol's voice fill the forest and within moments Elijah's footsteps were heard outside their current home._

_"Is she ok?" He quickly voiced his worries to his younger brother; his wife was in pain so he would always feel her pain as if he could take her place._

_End of Flashback_

It was only a small snippet but why the sudden appearance, maybe the connection between her and Elijah opened up the memory in question. She could only hope that they would be deciphered soon enough. She had enough to deal with she didn't want to have to try to sort out some fuzzy snippets of her life.

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Mystic Falls...**

Esther was sitting in her study along with Finn; she had waited patiently because everything she was going to do needed to be precise. She couldn't rush it, the timing was essential and she needed the power from the elements to complete her job. Her children she had once loved had disgraced her, her actions caused so much pain and terror that it had to correct her mistake..

"Mother, are you sure the witches can do this? They will be going against nature" Finn voiced his concern, he wanted to help his mother as he was disgusted to be this monster, it was his body yes but he felt he had been condemned by continuing to live in it.

"The witches want the same as us, to be rid of vampires. They have pledged their loyalty to me" This spell was no easy task and she had managed to find a coven of witches who would happily help her.

"Do not worry my son; we will be fixing the mistake I made a thousand years ago. The next full moon will provide the extra power needed for the first step in my plan. Find someone to keep an eye on your siblings, my plan must not be interrupted" if Esther knew where her children were she could use this information to her advantage.

Finn nodded with a simple yes mother as he left the room, they had left Mystic Falls after the binding spell failed. Now that her intentions were revealed she was no longer safe. She was a couple of hours outside the small town; she had spelled herself and Finn from being located.

* * *

After Elijah left the Gilbert household he was on his way home, his fingers still touched his lips remembering the feeling of his lips being joined with Elena's. He didn't want it to end, but it did because he saw and felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't place it but he believed it wa a locked memory.

Elena had told him he would remember at the right time, it wasn't such a jump to think that being close to her would reveal some of them. The image was vague and blurry, he could hear laughter and the voices of his siblings, he could easily distinguish a giggle coming from Elena. From what he could tell they were happy and close to Elena which only intrigued him more, he heard her voice again calling his brother 'Nik' no one but his family called him that. At that second he remembered Elena correct her mistake earlier, clearly she meant a lot to them, if only he could remember it.

All he knew now was he wanted to see Elena again, he wanted to regain his memory of her. Everything about her just seemed right and he hadn't felt that in his life, not once in his thousand-year life. He had a taste of it and he didn't want to let it go. He approached the mansion and could hear his siblings inside, they seemed to be all in the sitting room, when he entered the room they all turned towards him.

"Enjoy your walk brother...you were gone a long time" Klaus said with a smirk on his face, he had a feeling that told him his brother didn't just go for a walk but perhaps a visit the doppelgänger. Kol had gone to the bar and poured his big brother a drink, he passed the tumbler to Elijah and then settled back down in his chair. He never saw the fascination with the people in this town but it was growing on him especially the Bennett witch.

"I did, I actually went to see Elena. I have assured her that we want nothing more than to aid her against Esther, no harm shall come to her of her friends." Elijah had previously discussed this with his siblings but he knew them well and they didn't always stay true to their words.

"Yes brother we understand, we want Esther dealt with and after Elena essentially saved our lives I think I can live with not harming her or anyone she knows" Kol looked to his brother keeping his gaze to let him know that he was being truthful. Elijah nodded while saying "Thank you brother" his brother could be vicious when he wanted to be but looking at his and the way we expressed gratitude towards Elena he knew he was being honest.

Klaus looked at Rebekah and they both nodded at him, he finally spoke "You have our word brother, no harm shall come to her by our hands. We are in her debt and she has even defended us. Her and the rest will come helpful in defeating Esther, we haven't heard or seen anything and I'm starting to think she has something big planned. We will need everyone we can get." His gut instinct was telling him to be prepared, no one disappears for a length of time with no plan, Esther obviously has been busy working on something and with no details on where she is or what she is doing, they could only guess. Putting those thoughts aside he thought that if he was nicer to the doppelgänger maybe Caroline would give him a chance, he needed an opening and befriending Elena may just be the way to get it.

"I agree brother, I do not like the silence. We need to be alert" Elijah only received nods from his siblings, he was happy that they agreed on something. For once they all looked like a family he could only hope that it stayed that way.

After talking with his siblings he had retired to his bedroom, he quickly removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Using vampire speed he had changed and was now laying in bed with his hands behind his head, he kept replaying the little image in his head, although at first it was blurry the picture started to become clearer. He still wasn't sure what it meant but it felt like home, it was a memory of him and his family. It was only a short memory and even though it made him smile he grew frustrated that it was all he remembered.

He would have to ask his siblings if they remembered anything, surely he wasn't the only one to be frustrated about having a past with a woman but knowing nothing about what had taken place. All he could do is replay what little new memory he had and wait. He laid there in the darkness and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Bennett" Kol was trying his best to be polite, he was always fascinated with witches, after all he was one himself. He wondered if that was the reason he felt compelled to help her, unable to use powers himself he would aid someone who could.

"Kol, call me Bonnie. Miss Bennett makes me feel old" She had gotten used to Kol appearing at her door, she now had what looked like a library in her living room. There were so many books and grimoire's that you could no longer see furniture. Kol kept appearing with a few books hoping they could help find his mother, but they never worked. He'd leave and come back with more books, he seemed to have an interest on what she was doing when preparing spells and Bonnie took this as him missing being a witch.

The day Elena returned, she had mentioned the rings were used with magic revealing that it was the young originals gift to the happy couple. She couldn't imagine being without magic so she helped Kol.

"My mother seems to have used a spell to block magic." Kol was getting frustrated and after the talk with his siblings he too felt that something big was coming, he really needed to find her but even all the books that they currently possessed nothing worked. The only good thing about this was that he was getting to know the Bennett witch, he offered to help because it was handy having a witch from a powerful line. He knew Ayana and how much power she held and with Bonnie being a descendant he thought she would be a strong witch.

She had at first kept him at arm's length but after a while she seemed to lower her barriers towards him, must be the doppelgänger's influence he thought. He had agreed not to harm anyone that the doppelgänger calls a friend and he wouldn't hurt Bonnie. The biggest priority was to deal with Esther and that meant befriending the Mystic Falls gang. Although he didn't fancy getting to know the others he wanted to know Bonnie and that why he kept putting so much effort into helping her and talking to her, she intrigued him and she wasn't afraid to put him in his placed. He found her a challenge and he was definitely up to accepting it.

* * *

Since returning from the past Elena had been stuck in a mundane routine, she would wake up and eat breakfast with Alaric, then make the excuse that she was getting a lift with Bonnie. Once leaving the house she was actually seeing Bonnie but she was also getting her blood. She was now an Original so luckily the bloodlust wasn't so bad and she didn't need to feed as often as younger vampires did.

She had even convinced herself to rejoin the cheerleading team, Caroline was still on the team so it wasn't that hard to gain a spot on the team again. The exercise helped keep her mind off things, she only thought of one person, Elijah. She had missed him so much, his tender touch and kisses, his soft voice. She hated waking up alone, she had gotten used to his presence being next to her and then suddenly it was gone. Elijah's late night appearance put a smile on her face and the kiss just made it even bigger. She missed him but if it meant that it would save him and his/her family then she would put up with it.

She had her breakfast and her morning coffee, and like any other day she was on her way to go to Bonnie's house. She noticed a car outside her house, curiosity getting the best of her she decided to use her vampire hearing and listen. She could hear two voices inside the house, Bonnie's and a male voice. '_Wait I know that voice, arrogant, cocky and quite young. Kol?!, but what is he doing at Bonnie's house this early?'_ she had decided she would find out. She walked at human speed to the door and knocked gently. Only moments later Bonnie opened the door and greeted her with a brief hug. As they both walked into the kitchen she noticed Kol sitting at the table with coffee in his hands and old books sprawled all over the table. They had clearly been discussing magic and it didn't seem to be about Esther either, just magic in general.

"Morning Kol" Elena had to hide the smile that came to her face when looking at the two trying to avoid each other.

"Good morning Elena" he quickly said suddenly finding the books more interesting, although he wasn't looking at her he could still feel Elena's eyes on him.

As Elena put her school bag down she knocked a few books off the table, she quickly went to pick them up and saw another pair of hands helping her. Kol had got out of his seated position and went to help, in doing so he noticed something dangling around her neck. Kol made a gasp and dropped the books he was holding and started clenching his head in pain. Still crouched down he said "Bonnie stop!" Bonnie responded "It's not me" and then she shared a worried look with Elena. If it wasn't Bonnie why was he in so much pain?

As his groaning started to stop he slowly looked up with tears in his eyes; he regained his balance and focused his eyes on Elena. He spoke almost in a whisper saying "Ellie" realization dawned on Elena's face, he remembered. Eyes filling up with tears, she was relieved that someone finally knew who she was now; she walked closer to him and put her arms around Kol mumbling "you remember".

Bonnie could only watch the embrace between the two, a tad jealous of her best friend. She had his strong muscular arms around her. _Oh he looks so hot! Stop thinking Kol is hot! _She mentally scolded herself for having these thoughts. She cleared her throat and the two in front of her slowly separated and turned to her direction.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked to Kol in particular but obviously knew it was something about his past with Elena.

"I don't know, one minute I was helping Ellie pick up the books and then all I felt was pain, like one of those aneurysm you do" looking briefly between the two women standing in front of him, before they could say anything he quickly continued.

"Then all these memories came into my mind, it was like I was reliving them but it happened all at once, I remember you sis, I've missed you" Kol smiled and looked to Elena, she had place a hand over her mouth to cover her shock, she had her side kick back.

"I missed you too Kol, you don't understand how lonely I've been. No one knows about me only Bonnie, and...you now. Everyone has to find out in their own time, so keep it to yourself okay, but we can still talk like we used to" Elena expressed with hope in her eyes, Kol couldn't say no and nodded at her. It was unbelievable that he had not remembered her; she had made such a difference in all their lives.

Now her secret was out Elena happily grabbed a blood bag, she downed the blood in no time at all. The sweet crimson liquid slid down her throat and settled the burning, for now at least. It was only when she looked up at the clock that she noticed the time "Bonnie we gotta leave, otherwise we'll be late". Bonnie quickly rushed off to get her things and in a few minutes she was ready.

In the time that Bonnie was getting ready, Kol had noticed something different, it wasn't her vampire side although how that suddenly appeared he didn't know so he had to ask. "Ellie, how did you have a heartbeat and smell human but now all of a sudden you're a vampire again?" She had to laugh at his question, obviously forgetting that it didn't make sense to him. Once revealing who she was the humanity spell had obviously been lifted from him. Bonnie had returned just when Elena explained the spell to Kol, she gestured for them to start walking and guided them to the door.

"Ayana put a spell on me, you could only remember when the time was right and because of that no one knew I was turned when you were, so she had to hide my vampire state with a humanity spell, must have got lifted once you got your memory back" she smiled at im happy that she no longer had to hide. It gave her hope that it wouldn't be long before the rest of them would remember.

"It's good to have you back Kol, Oh and Elijah kissed me yesterday" The last bit of information was more for Bonnie's ears but it didn't stop Kol from expressing his dislike on the current topic "Ellliieeee" he whined "I don't want to hear this". The girls just laughed at his childish behaviour, nope he hadn't changed Kol was still Kol. Arrogant, cocky, funny and childish.

They walked to the car where the girls were going to head to school, he was sad that he had to leave his newly established sister. He just got his memories back and he wanted to talk to her, she was a sounding board for him especially after he lost his magic but they had plenty of time. He turned to the girls and said goodbye "I'll catch up with you later Ellie and Bonnie I shall see you soon" he turned away from them and walked at human pace to a forest opening and then in the next second he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 - Let Me Go

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows, it really is appreciated. **

**I'd also like to thank Sylviecake321 for being my beta-reader :)  
**

**Happy Reading**

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 8 - Let Me Go**_

* * *

Elena had returned just after the last full moon, and now 2 weeks had passed. She was a lot happier having someone to talk to. Bonnie was great to confide in but Kol was actually there, he had witnessed Elijah and her form a relationship that later turned to marriage. He was there when she was helping Nik with his problems. Just having that one person to talk about everything to allowed her to breathe again.

The amount of time they spent together didn't go unnoticed by the others, Alaric had already warned her to be careful, Stefan wasn't happy about their closeness and Damon well she could only assume that he was still on a path of destruction, she hadn't seen him since the night she defended the originals. They had started to talk daily and on this one day he took her back to the Mikaelson Mansion, even though she could handle herself and she could be open around him, being in a house where she is supposedly human overwhelmed her. In this life Rebekah wanted to kill her and as much as she loved her Elena didn't want to feel her wrath.

"Kol I don't think this is a good idea, I mean Beks in this time doesn't know I would never hurt her, at the moment she is holding a very big grudge against me and I don't want to risk them finding out about me before they are ready" Elena said in a slightly shaky voice. She loved them all and couldn't wait to spend time wih them but not like this.

"Ellie it will be fine, before the whole memory thing, we all gave our word to Elijah that no harm was to come to you or any of your friends. So no one will be killing you, plus you have me to protect you" Kol smirked as he mentioned protecting her, knowing how much she hates being treated like a doll. He would take the opportunity to tease her now before it was all revealed and she would kick his ass to make a point.

They walked into the house and everyone seemed to be tucked away in their rooms, she could hear a few things but focused on Kol. He had led her to the kitchen and made them both a coffee, while none of his siblings were around he poured some blood in her drink so if anyone came in they wouldn't know any different.

Elena was still frowning while watching him knowing she couldn't tackle him like she wanted to, if anyone saw it would raise a few questions, questions she wouldn't know how to answer. She wasn't about to let him get away with it though so she brought up something that has been catching her attention. Her frown soon disappeared at the thought and she was soon smiling, she waited for the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"So how's the crush going on my best friend?" She casually said while holding the cup to her mouth while trying to hide the big smile on her face, meanwhile Kol had taken a big mouthful and soon after those words were out he had choked on his coffee.

"I wasn't trying to kill you it was just a simple question" she said innocently while looking at him coughing. After a few minutes he had turned away from her "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Awww, the thousand year old Original has a crush on Bonnie Bennett." he glared at her but didn't make a move, this is what they were always like bantering between friends, anyone would think they were more but they just understood each other. "You know, you're lucky I gave my word not to hurt you" he tried his best to stay serious but not long after he said it, he was smiling and then they both burst into laughter.

They both cleaned up the mess Kol had made and they started cooking some food, keeping up the pretence of Elena being human. They decided to make Spaghetti Bolognese, she had recently found that he was actually a decent cook. They were busy teasing each other and cooking that they never noticed his siblings walk in to the room, to say they were surprised by what was happening was an understatement.

Elijah was leaning on the door frame, he hadn't seen his brother so carefree and happy in centuries, he couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that started to creep up but when he continued to watch them he didn't think it had anything to do with romance between them. He was jealous or may be it was envy that his brother seemed to have unlocked his memories. He enjoyed seeing his brother like this this was the little brother he knew when they were human.

"Did you just...KOL! I'll never get this out! You better run!" Kol had grabbed a handful of Spaghetti and thought that it looked better on Elena's head than on the plate, payback for teasing him for being a girl about Bonnie. Kol had used vampire speed to escape and when Elena turned around shouting "YOU CHEATER!" she quickly realized she wasn't alone. Three faces were looking at her with amusement, all she could do was laugh and then tried to break the silence by asking "anyone fancy some hair free food?".

Rebekah spoke for the first time since walking in on the little play fight, she had never seen her brother like this. Sure they were siblings and close in age but most times it resorted to violence, what happened between her brother and Elena was playing. "Is he possessed?" While looking around other peoples faces "Nope not possessed just a COWARD!" She shouted knowing he would hear her and all you saw was Kol standing in the door way with a hand to his heart "OUCH Darling, your words wound me" he gave her his childish smirk.

* * *

Everything had calmed down between them and Kol offered his bathroom for her to clean up, when she was using the shower she could still hear them with her vampire hearing. They didn't seem as tense as they usually were, which was a good thing.

"Seems you and the Doppelgänger are getting on well" Klaus eyed Kol curious of the change in him, it was strange seeing him so relaxed and laid back because a century ago he daggered him to prevent him from going on a killing spree, Klaus didn't want to admit it but it seemed that Kol had his humanity back. He smiled to himself on how things have suddenly changed but wondered what had brought it on.

"She has a name, Nik" Kol was getting frustrated that he kept referring to Elena as the Doppelgänger. It grated him because she was nothing like Tatia and although he didn't really spend much time with Katherine, she wasn't like her either. Being referred as the doppelganger meant she didn't have her own identity.

"Sorry it seems you and _Elena_ are getting along swimmingly, what changed? You are taking Elijah's warning quite seriously" he couldn't help having a little dig at his baby brother.

"What's wrong with being friendly, we agreed she could assist us against Esther. She's not like the others Nik, she has done more for us than anyone who knows us" he wanted to avoid mentioning that his memories had returned, he couldn't tell them what he knew, they would keep asking questions at least this way they would assume that he's only being nice to keep the peace. Now he understood the trouble Elena was having keeping these secrets. Once they got their own memories back they would understand the change in him.

_Flashback_

_"Kol! Talk to me what's wrong?" Elena was shouting after him, he had stormed out of the house after an argument, but Elena knew there was more to it. Recently he was more frustrated and agitated and no one knew why._

_"Leave me alone Elena" Kol had not used her nickname which meant a lot. She wasn't going to give up on him, she had seen what he becomes and she didn't want that. "You never call me Elena, now tell me what's wrong...Kol you know you can tell me anything"._

_When Kol looked up at Elena he had tears rolling down his cheek, and she heard him whisper "How could they do this to us! I can't feel nature anymore Ellie, I'm not a witch anymore...I'm this monster instead" suddenly it all became clear she had been concentrating on helping them with the bloodlust that she forgot that witches lose their powers._

_She knelt down next to him and tried to console him. "You are not a monster Kol, never think that about yourself. You don't have to kill anyone to survive, you take what you need and then let them leave without remembering. Remember what I taught you about mind control. I know you miss being a witch but we can't reverse what your mother has done, we can only learn to adapt. Your not alone Kol and I will never see you as a monster." She used a soft gentle voice; she didn't know what it felt like to lose part of yourself so she just provided support for him._

_"Thanks Ellie" he managed give a small smile; they sat in silence for a while until he felt ready to face his siblings._

_End of Flashback_

He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't care if his siblings were watching his behaviour that memory solidified Elena's friendship with him; she was there when he needed someone the most and he would be forever grateful. She acted as a confidant and even though she was married to his older brother she never spoke a word of what they shared to anyone.

* * *

Elena had just stepped out the shower and was dressing back into her clothes when she heard a knock on the door.

She didn't need to shout just a gentle "come in" was enough for someone to open the door. As she turned around she saw _him_. "Elijah, what's up?" She asked, his presence made her curious.

"Elena" he returned their usual greeting and gave a warm smile to her, she looked radiant. Her hair was messy but still looked perfect as it dropped to her shoulders, he couldn't help but state at her. He started to realize the silence that had settled in the room and soon cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to intrude but I just came to thank you, lovely Elena" Elijah was a little embarrassed coming to her like this but really he wanted an excuse to see her.

"Thank me? What for?" Elena was rather confused as he hadn't done anything but tease Kol and teasing Kol wasn't a reason to thank anyone.

"My younger brother seems different; he is no longer cold or a ruthless killer. He seems human, I haven't seen Kol like this for many centuries so for that I thank you" As he spoke he was stepping close to her by the time he had finished they were only inches apart, his eyes gazes into her deep brown eyes.

She didn't know what came over her but being so close to him, taking in his scent and just the space between them being so small, she closed her eyes and kissed him. An unknown amount of time passed and the kiss had deepened. She was pushed up against the wall when they heard a throat clearing.

Immediately springing apart they gathered what dignity they had left. Elijah smiled briefly and then went back to showing no emotions; he walked past the unwanted room owner closing the door behind him. Kol stood and smirked at the compromised position he found them in, he knew they wanted each other but it definitely wasn't going to be in his room.

After Elijah walked out of his room he listened closely and then strode closer to Elena, finally whispering in her ear so they could avoid other people accidentally hearing their conversation.

"Well well well sorry to interrupt but I wasn't about to watch you two have sex in my bedroom of all places! He has his own room you know!" He wasn't angry she could tell by the tone in his voice, she was just glad it hadn't gone any further it could get a uncomfortable. She still managed to whack him at his attempt to tease him.

"You're such a jerk Kol! You did that on purpose!" She acted annoyed but really she was laughing inside. She gave Kol a quick hug and ran out the house. She forgot all about lunch not wanting to bump into Elijah again. Twice now she was alone with Elijah and twice she had ended up kissing him. Elena only hoped that he would remember soon enough because trying to keep her feelings at bay was getting more difficult each time they were in close proximity.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Caroline was sitting in the grill waiting for Elena and Bonnie to join her, she hadn't seen much of her best friends due to her recent break up with Tyler, it wasn't what she had expected at this moment, she thought that him being away to break his sire bond would bring her Tyler back, but it didn't. Tyler had called with the news that he wasn't returning anytime soon and he was staying to help a werewolf pack with their transitions, he later revealed he had met his mate within the pack.

To say she was heartbroken wasn't enough, at least he had the decency to break up with her before anything had happened between him and someone else. She was grateful that, ever since that call she has been in her room crying about losing the man she loved. Bonnie and Elena had both attempted to talk to her but she wasn't ready, so they waited patiently for her to approach them and today was that day.

She had finally left the house and came to terms about her new relationship status, so here she was sitting are bar in the grill waiting for her friends to have the long awaited chat. What she didn't expect was the Original Hybrid to walk through the door. Even though they hadn't made any attempts on her life or anyone in Mystic Falls she was still apprehensive to trust the Originals.

"Hello love" Klaus couldn't help approaching when he saw she was alone, he relished these moments and took the opportunity to admire the beauty that was sitting in front of him. He could only smirk at her continuous attempt at brushing him off but he knew what he felt and wasn't prepared to give up yet.

"What do you want Klaus" Even though she voiced displeasure when talking to him she couldn't help her walls slowly lowering. He had been nothing but nice to her and Elena's word rang true, everyone had done things that were bad.

Elena had gone to the past knowing what he does to her in the past and still defends him and his family. That must mean there is some semblance of good in him, maybe he's never been given the chance to show it. He had a shady past but she knew that he had been subject to his father's hatred since he was young, one could only imagine the damage that would cause to his morals.

"Nothing, just being cordial love" Klaus shrugged off the comment, he could tell he was slowly winning her over, her response to him may have seemed rude but he could tell her hostility towards him was dissolving.

Caroline gave a small nod to him and then turned to look at the door when her best friends had walked in. She looked at him briefly while giving a little smile and then went to engulf her friends in a long awaited hug. She needed their comfort right now, they sat down at a booth and got up to date with the happenings of their lives, while eating burger and fries. They would move their girly chat to Bonnie's empty house, especially when conversation called for more privacy.

As they were getting up to leave she looked at the big bad Hybrid and he was sitting at the bar, he seemed to be in deep thought but when he noticed movement his gaze went straight to Caroline's. What seemed like hours was really only a minute as they stared at each other.

His eyes seemed like they were trying to peer into her soul, their brief encounter was interrupted when Caroline felt a pull on her arm by Elena. She quick raises a hand to suggest a wave and he returned it happily. She didn't know what happened in that moment, all she knew was it felt like she understood him for a second.

* * *

**Bonnie's house**

The girls settled down in the living room, prepared to spend the night on the makeshift bed on the floor. Caroline was between Elena and Bonnie half watching a movie when conversation turned serious. They paused the movie so that they could talk about important matters.

"Have you heard anything from Damon yet?" Caroline gently asked Elena, Damon was a sore spot for them both, even though she knew her friend couldn't help how she felt about the elder Salvatore she still kept how he treated her in mind.

"Actually I saw him this afternoon, I was leaving the Originals' house and he just appeared in front of me as I was heading to my car" Elena explained. Bonnie nodded while Caroline was giving a concerned look as she didn't understand the newfound friendship between her and Kol.

"Wait! How did he know you were there...did he FOLLOW YOU?!" Caroline started to raise her voice at the end, Damon was in love with Elena, and didn't seem to understand that she was able to make her own decisions: this annoyed Caroline the most. He tried to choose for Elena as if she wasn't responsible for her own life.

"I don't know, but he started yelling because he thought the reason I was defending them was because I was sleeping with Kol, which I'm not, might I add" When Elena said this she kept an eye on Bonnie, while they both never admitted it she could see that Kol and Bonnie liked each other but held back, from what she didn't know.

"He is unbelievable! The nerve of him! You guys aren't even a couple, what else did he say?" Bonnie said seemingly unaffected by mentioning Kol. She may know that he was married to Elijah but when you liked someone all reasonable thoughts get forgotten.

_Flashback_

_"Well now I know why you had so much to say about the Originals, you're shacking up with one of them!" Damon's voice echoed outside the Mikaelson Mansion._

_"What NO! What are you even doing here Damon, did you follow me?!" Elena's question earner a scoff from him, he clearly felt his actions were justified._

_"Apparently it seems I was right too! Were you ever going to tell us Elena? What would Stefan say?" He said angrily._

_"Damon, nothing is going on with me and Kol, he's more like a brother to me. He reminds me of Jeremy. And Stefan...after you flashed out I already told him that my feelings had changed, I'm not in love with him anymore." At those words Damon took a step forward looking at her with hope in his eyes._

_It broke her heart that she would be doing this, here of all places. Those thoughts aside she had to tell him, she couldn't lead him on any longer, she could only hope that with Stefan they could mend their relationship and move on._

_"Damon, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. It took time without you and Stefan to realize that you are both better off without me. I couldn't choose between you both and that drove a wedge between you and Stefan. I'm not that person, Damon, I won't be. You lost your brother when Katherine came between you and I refuse to be like her!" Elena was almost in tears. Even with those tears she continued before he could speak, his eyes glaring at hers._

_"I fell in love with you both for different reasons. Stefan saved my life and at a time where I was at my lowest he bought me hope and I will always love him for that. And you supported me when he was with Klaus. Damon, you came as a surprise. I found a part of myself that I thought I lost after my parents died, you challenged me and provided me strength when I needed it." Damon's eyes softened but only briefly, he was trying to understand but at this moment his heart was breaking because he knew that he'd already lost her._

_"I know you both love me, but I need someone who gets to see just Elena. Who manages to bring out the good and bad in me. Challenge me and support me even if they don't agree, give me choices and learn from the mistakes I make. I know you never meant to but I felt like a replacement for Katherine. You both loved the same girl and I know that you soon learned that I was different from her, but the initial interest wasn't because of Elena. It was because I resembled Katherine. I'm not mad at either of you but it was best for all of us to choose neither of you." Damon briefly nodded, trying to take in her words. His eyes glistened as he refused to let his tears fall._

_"You deserve someone who will love all of you Damon and hopefully someone who doesn't share feelings for Stefan, and you will find her, Damon. You have eternity to find her." She slowly started to smile, she had finally done it. She had let them go and she could be with Elijah when everything was revealed._

_Damon had finally released the tears that were trying to fall earlier; all he could manage was a nod. Within moments he had vanished, Elena knew not to go after him he needed time alone and she would give it to him._

_End of Flashback_

Caroline was looking at her open-mouthed while Bonnie smiled in understanding. There was silence until Caroline had found her voice. "Wow! I mean you let them both go, I thought you'd choose Stefan." she gave a sheepish smile and felt silly admitting it, but she was always rooting for her to go back to Stefan.

The conversation soon shifted as Caroline was voicing her concerns over the friendly relationship building between Kol and her two best friends.

"Are you sure they can be trusted? Don't get me wrong, I can see they haven't tried anything but what if they are planning something and trick us later" Caroline looked at the two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I don't think so, Care. Kol said that his family had made a deal to hurt me or any of my friends. They are more concerned with Esther, if she succeeds and kills the Originals; we lose you, Stefan and Damon. Not forgetting half the vampire population. We both want the same thing and that is to stop Esther." Elena expected this, she couldn't expect everyone to come to her way of thinking, all she could do was hope her reasoning's were enough.

"Alright, I will give them a chance 'Lena, but if they try anything I will find that White Oak stake and ram it through their hearts." Caroline said with a tone they didn't usually hear from the bubbly blonde.

"Ok Care, now tell us what happened with Tyler" Bonnie asked, she didn't always like the guy but gave him a chance because of Caroline. He was horrible to Jeremy but when the whole werewolf curse came to light he changed.

"We broke up. I guess werewolves have this thing where they are made for another werewolf, their 'Mate'. He said he still loves me but couldn't help the pull when he's with his mate. I mean I get it, he's a wolf I'm a vampire it would never work" Caroline said in the most convincing voice she could muster.

Bonnie and Elena leaned forward and hugged her; she was the first to speak. "At least he told you Care". "Yeah that's what I keep telling myself" Caroline said as they started to separate.

They continued to watch the film while discussing Bonnie's new interest in Kol, she had made an impression on him and he certainly charmed her. Now all they had to do was stop dancing around each other. The girls left it for now they had a lot going on to worry about a budding romance. As the night went on the girls one by one fell asleep.

* * *

It was dark and cold as Elena made her way through an unfamiliar space. She couldn't see anything; her vampire sight didn't show anymore than shadows. She slowly made her way around using her hands to feel her surroundings.

She slowly reached a dead end, it was still dark but she felt a presence. Trying to look around the area was still difficult, she began to hear whispers. It came from in front of her and as she tried to get closer the voice became louder.

When trying to sense another presence with her she thought her vampire senses were failing, no one was around. She was all alone, but the subtle whispers suggested otherwise.

"Save me" were the only words she could distinguish through the whispers and as she walked closer to the sound, a loud thud came from the wall causing the current area to shake, as the rumbling continued the thuds got louder and a hole appeared.

Elena shot up, gasping for air. She woke just before looking through the hole, she wasn't used to these sorts of dreams. She may be a vampire but she was feeling pure fear, it was truly a puzzle that she wasn't about to decipher. Could it be someone invading her mind, taunting her? Was it a message...a warning? All these questions were going unanswered the only clear message was someone needed saving but who it was was unknown.

Caroline stirred at the movement and when she heard Elena's human heartbeat bearing rapidly, she immediately awoke. Seeing her friend in such a state worried her, she put an arm around her and all she could do was lamely offer her some water.

She watched her slowly calm down and they noticed that Bonnie was tossing and turning. They started to see she was sweating; they weren't sure what she was dreaming about but they could only guess it wasn't good.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry the other Originals will remember Elena soon enough, this story still has lots more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Heed This Warning

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows, it really is appreciated. **

**I'd also like to thank Sylviecake321 for being my beta-reader :)**

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 9 - Heed This Warning**_

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bonnie shouted worriedly.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone, she was surrounded by fog that came up to her waist and when she turned around she saw a shadow. Her heart was starting to race, filled with worry. She tried to stand tall, the figure didn't get any closer but the fog did begin to clear.

The shadow wasn't such a shadow anymore; Bonnie's worries had faded as she looked at the solemn face of Ayana.

"My apologies for scaring you young Bonnie, but I had to make sure you weren't seen." Ayana's voice was soft as she spoke; apparently these meetings aren't always so private.

"What's going on?"

"Someone has been contacting this side; I believe it may be Esther. She seems to have someone helping her on this side, but we do not know who. I had to be sure our meeting was free from other intruders before we could speak freely." Ayana expressed, she was asking so much of Bonnie in their meetings it was more of a burden than anything else.

"Hence the fog...what do you think Esther wants with the other side. How is she strong enough?" Bonnie was now looking over Ayana's shoulder, not really focusing on anything in particular as she tried to search her brain for answers.

"Witches on this side have been watching Esther for a while but after she fled it seems she blocked everyone from finding her, even us. She has been planning something big. The last attempt at killing her children we found she had another plan ready if she failed. I have known Esther since the Originals were human and she is always prepared. This is a warning Bonnie. Everyone is in danger if Esther is communicating with someone from this side of the veil. Keep your guard up. I shall contact you again should you require it. Be safe Bonnie"

Bonnie didn't know what to think, she had so little time to talk and question what Ayana was saying, she was so lost thinking about what Esther could want that she didn't realize her surroundings were going black. She felt a gentle shake on her upper arm, her eyes refused to open though. Voices came into focus and it was the voices of her best friends they even sounded worried, at that last thought her eyes shot open.

"Oh God! You're awake!" Caroline said in a happy voice, she was kneeling over her best friend, giving her a quick look over to make sure she was ok.

"Care noticed your heartbeat racing and we saw you were sweating and looking restless. We thought you were having a nightmare so we tried waking you up but it took us 5 minutes to do that" Elena explained slowly to Bonnie's confused face.

"Guys, I'm ok. I just saw Ayana and we need to contact everyone tomorrow. She gave me a warning; maybe someone else will be able to figure out what's going on. Apparently Esther has been busy." Bonnie was trying to sit up, it was currently 4am. She wondered why her friends were even awake.

"Well I hope it hasn't got anything to do with 'Lena's creepy dream" Caroline said to Bonnie. Now they were all awake she thought it was best to share the news.

"I had this dream where I was stuck in a dark place, I heard a whisper and then as I got closer to the wall it got louder, but when I reached the wall it was like someone was banging on it from the other side. The banging got louder and the room started to shake, and then a hole appears after a few minutes of banging and that's when I woke up." Elena explained to Bonnie quickly, she may be an Original but this dream definitely scared her.

"Maybe our dreams are linked…" Bonnie said looking at both Elena and Caroline, they both had raised eyebrows and a look of confusion at her last statement. It was Caroline who replied "What do you mean?" clear worry in her voice.

"Ayana warned me that Esther has been talking to the other side, maybe it's just a coincidence but I don't think that it is. What if the wall Elena dreamt represents the wall between the living and the dead, Ayana said 'this side of the veil'. If Ayana can communicate to us then what's stopping Esther doing the same." Bonnie said in a very rushed voice, she was hoping that she made sense; it just seemed like too much of a coincidence for their dreams not to be connected.

"If that's true then there is definitely something to worry about. I dreamt of the wall cracking and a hole appearing! What happens then…we all die?" Elena almost shouted worriedly.

"I don't know 'Lena, but maybe the Originals may know more. Like I said we will call everyone in the morning to meet. Something is coming and whatever it is can't be good." Bonnie looked at her friends and watched as they both nodded, they couldn't sleep with everything that had happened. They were all felt wide awake, so they decided to watch another film in hopes of distracting them.

* * *

"So brother…falling for another Petrova Doppelganger, third time's a charm eh" Kol couldn't pass up the chance to tease his older brother, Elijah had been sitting in the study since he had interrupted him kissing Elena.

Kol may be carefree and relaxed around Elena but that was because he was very grateful for her, she had helped his family in many ways, past and present she had risked a lot to save them and he could see how his eldest brother could fall for her. She was everything Elijah tried to be, living for a thousand years changes you and sometimes you can no longer hold on so tight to those morals you once held dear. Kol took the opportunity to mess with his brother as it was in his nature to be the mischievous one.

"Kol…" Elijah started to scold him but Kol just raised his hands in surrender while smirking

"Fine I was only stating the obvious and if I hadn't interrupted earlier, I would have had to burn my bed and stake myself with White Oak." Kol grin widely at Elijah's reaction, Elijah slammed Kol into the wall "I'm warning you Kol, it was a moment of weakness. One I shall not repeat again." Kol raised his eyebrows. His brother was clearly clueless on how Elena felt and also oblivious of his own feelings towards her. He didn't worry though as his brother would soon remember and he couldn't wait to tease him of that also. He removed Elijah's hand and then patted him on the shoulder as he left the room.

Elijah was left to think about his last words, he didn't mean them he knew that. When he had kissed Elena it felt as though his whole body was on fire, he said those words in the heat of the moment. Yes he was in love with a third Doppelganger but she wasn't anything like Tatia or Katerina. He looked beyond the familiar face and fell in love with her compassion, her soul. She was his weakness and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. This wouldn't be the last time, he wouldn't let it be. It just took his brother's teasing to realize he was in denial.

He grabbed a tumbler of scotch and as he sat in an armchair, he had wondered whether she returned his feelings, they had kissed. She never once stopped it or protested it, Elena had let him kiss her and she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. With that revelation he was determined to not fight his feelings. He swore never to fall for another Petrova but somehow she managed to make him break his own word, without him knowing it.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Alright we are all here, what's so urgent?" Damon said in an annoyed and hurried voice, he didn't like the fact the Originals were all sitting in his living room and that the woman he loved didn't return his feelings.

The three girls looked at each other; they had all agreed that Ayana's message and Elena's strange dream were in some way connected. Although Elena's dreams had been getting worse, it was getting more vivid now. She didn't have to be asleep now, it would happen and nothing could get her attention until it passed. Bonnie had been looking up spells to see if she could block them, so far she hadn't found anything.

"We have been sent messages, well I was... 'Lena has been experiencing something else. Ayana told me that Esther is contacting someone from the other side and probably helping her, with what I don't know. It was a warning; something bad is going to happen I can feel it." Bonnie looked at all the faces, Elijah and Klaus seemed to be nodding in agreement. Others didn't seem to know what to say.

"Ok so mommy Original is plotting revenge, nothing new there. What's this got do with Elena?" Damon asked but seemed to be a good question as a few faces were now facing Bonnie for her answer.

"Elena had a dream last night, we think it's a link to Ayana's warning, the dream had her hearing someone asking for help and thudding on the other side of a wall, not long after it started to rumble and a hole was formed. It has got worse, the dreams are more intense each time, the last one showed a body standing in front of her but it was so dark she couldn't see who it was." She tried her hardest to explain, she saw the worried faces of the Salvatore brothers, Kol and especially Elijah couldn't mask their feelings either.

They heard a gasp come from Elena, her eyes vacant as it seemed she was looking through those in the room, attempts at calling her name went unanswered and Bonnie could only watch as her friend stood glued to her current position.

Elena let out a small "No" then she was gripping her neck, Elijah was quick to notice and tried to remove her hands, he tried with all his strength to get her to let go while calling her name. "Do something, it's killing her!" Elijah growled out.

Klaus came up behind his brother and asked to try, he was a hybrid he was a little stronger, although he didn't care for the doppelganger. Klaus thought it would help in his efforts to pursue Caroline.

Elena was gasping for breath; her eyes were wide with fear. As Klaus replaced Elijah's previous position he was able to move her hands, using a lot of his own strength to counter whatever was possessing her.

Bonnie watched as the Originals tried to stop Elena from killing herself. She wondered if she could try to interrupt the connection by giving her an aneurysm. She had never used it on Elena before but this called for it. Bonnie focused solely on Elena, hoping not to cause pain to the room full of vampires.

A muffled yell came from her best friend's mouth, it was working. At first she didn't get a response out of Elena so she tried an even stronger method, Elena was now gripping her head with tears falling down her cheek. Bonnie stopped the spell and saw Elena was on her knees crying, she watched as Kol tried to speak to her. "Ellie, look at me" Elena was shaking but she slowly lifted her head, tears were streaming down her face.

"Ellie what happened? You can tell me anything," Kol almost pleaded with her. Everyone was focused on Elena, Kol was like her best friend and if anyone could get through to her it was him. She would tell Elijah but in this life they haven't got that connection yet.

* * *

Elena was standing in the living room listening to Bonnie. Only a few minutes had passed when her surroundings went dark, she was again facing the same wall. From the look of it she was in a cave. She couldn't hear Bonnie anymore and could see any of the people who were standing in front of her seconds ago.

It wasn't long before she heard the thudding noise; it was getting louder every time. Rubble fell around the wall and she felt a brief earthquake, Elena wanted to move but she was glued to the spot. Her feet wouldn't move no matter how much she tried and as she faced the wall she saw the same hole appear. In the Center of the wall, light shined through the hole and as she started to relax the terror soon returned.

An arm reached out and gripped Elena around her throat, she tried to fight against the hold but it was no use. There was no face or body, she couldn't even look the person in the eye, and she had been fighting the hold with what strength she had.

She was gasping to speak, tell them to stop but the grip only tightened. For a brief moment Elena thought she heard a familiar voice calling her name, no matter how much she tried to focus on it, it vanished again.

Elena felt a searing pain go through her head; ignoring the hand wrapped around her throat she moved her hands to clasp her head. A release was felt and as she opened her eyes the room had brightened, several pairs of legs could be seen. She wasn't in a dream anymore, the pain had stopped but tears still fell. Tears of terror and pain, she heard Kol's voice but didn't want to look up.

* * *

Everyone kept a close eye on Elena, she hadn't spoken much since the incident, and she essentially just tried to kill herself. It was getting worse; something was entering her mind, using her. The revelation that it wasn't a dream made Kol and Bonnie work together to find a spell that could hopefully block whoever was trying to kill her.

Klaus was standing in the study holding a tumbler of bourbon; he heard the door open behind him. Without even turning around he knew who it was, her scent filled his nose and the soft footsteps, it screamed Caroline. She approached him slowly unsure of what to say. Caroline had already promised to try and be nicer as they hadn't attempted to kill any of them as of late.

"Hello love, what brings you here?" Klaus still had his back to her, he wouldn't stop trying to win her affection but at the moment he was in a reflecting mood.

His Doppelganger was trying to kill herself, her blood created his hybrids. Hybrids that could understand how it feels not to belong, to be different. Yes he had his brothers and sister but Klaus always felt like the outsider, Mikael treated him like the bastard child he was. Even though he had made an agreement not to hurt Elena, he had hoped that they could make an arrangement where he only takes one pint a month, but if she died his hybrids would be lost. Something had changed, why was he thinking of an arrangement, normally if he wants something he will take it willing or not.

"Er, Kol and Bonnie think they have found a way to stop someone entering her mind. And...I guess I wanted to thank you." Caroline didn't know how to explain it but she felt a tingling in her stomach by being so close to him.

"You're thanking me? For what love?" He was a little confused, Klaus cared what she thought. Caroline was always strong and had been honest to him he found that endearing.

"You saved Elena. You didn't have to try but you did, and I still have my best friend because of it. So thank you" Caroline meant everyone word of it, she hadn't missed the way he treated her, Klaus still had good in him and she had found it. She couldn't ignore that, that's why she wanted to tell him.

"Well I couldn't very well let your friend die Caroline. I once said you were full of light love, I still believe that. I wouldn't want anything to take that away from you." His words showed hope that he could be saved. She was his savior, his redemption.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She couldn't help feel that he was different around her. She felt treasured and for once in his presence didn't feel second best.

"Shouldn't I be? Caroline, you are the first person who has been honest to me. I'm a thousand year old evil Hybrid and even my siblings struggle with such a concept. I like you Caroline, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" He couldn't understand why she thought do little of herself.

"They love you even if they aren't always honest Klaus and sometimes you deserve it. I won't tell anyone the big bad Hybrid is nice to a baby vampire wouldn't want to ruin your image" she saw it again, he still had some form of good in him, it felt good to know that what she was witnessing wasn't a trick, he truly did care.

Klaus chuckled lightly at her teasing, Caroline was everything he felt he didn't deserve, yet he felt drawn to her. Klaus looked at the beauty standing there and saw her face change from happy to sad, he didn't know why but he wanted to take the sadness away.

"What's on your mind love? Why are you so sad?" He looked at her with concern, Klaus wished to keep her smiling but obviously something was troubling her.

"Why do you like me? Everyone always likes Elena. I thought Tyler was different but he chose some wolf he met breaking that damn sire bond" Caroline's words were rushed, clearly she had thought about this many times.

Klaus walked closer to her, he placed his hand on her cheek and for once showed his emotions to her. His words were honest and true, Klaus just hope she believed him.

"He's a fool Caroline, you deserve better than him. You deserve more than Mystic Falls can give you. You may not be ready yet but I will wait. I'll show you everything you desire, all you have to do is ask. I don't expect an answer now but know that I'll always choose you." Klaus said with as much passion as he could, yes the Original Hybrid had fallen for the baby vampire, he was in love.

It was too soon for Caroline, she still loved Tyler but that didn't mean his words would go ignored. A little smile graced her face, in all honesty she could have cried at his words but she would stay strong. She leaned forward a little and planted a small kiss on his cheeks. Caroline room a couple of steps back "Thank you Klaus" she gave her best attempt at a genuine smile and then left the room.

She wasn't expecting a declaration from him and she didn't know how she felt either. Caroline needed to move on and hopefully find out if she returned those feelings.

Elena had been sitting in the armchair for a while now, she could feel eyes watching her but she didn't pay them any attention. She was thankful for the space really. Bonnie had returned from her house with Kol following closely behind, apparently having more luck on finding a spell to block whoever was trying to act against her.

Damon's constant badgering and arguing with those in the room was taking its toll on the rest. Stefan tried to remain neutral and stop his brother from acting out on impulse but it was starting to get nowhere. Her thoughts went mostly on to the man in front of her, Elijah. Elijah tried so hard to build a wall to shield his feelings but she knew he was filled with worry, his eyes were expressive to we at lest and he was pretty sure that it was the same for him.

Caroline had disappeared from her sight and with her vampire hearing she was able to recognize the person she chose to visit. Her best friend may try to protect herself from getting hurt and not wanting to cause pain to her friends, but she would be wrong. Bonnie still didn't like Klaus much but for her friend she would be cordial to him and right now she had more trust in him protecting them than another stranger. Of course Elena already had an established relationship with Klaus but until all had been revealed her feelings had to remain neutral.

Elena was happy to hear Klaus not hide from his feelings, she had been a constant support for him in the past, they grew closer as she knew he needed to feel as though someone loved him and didn't treat him differently, just that little act could hopefully change some of his actions in the future. Not to a drastic measure but enough for him to believe that everyone hated him.

While taking notice of her surroundings she locked eyes with Elijah, he approached with a glass of water in hand. He had been pretty out of it to realize what was going on but she was grateful that he was attending to her needs but not smothering her. She gave him a small 'thanks' and watched as more people entered the room.

Everyone was anxious to see if a solution had been found, each holding their own personal worries. It looked like a positive outcome because Kol was glancing at her with a smile, he no longer held concern so hopefully that was a good sign. She was happy to see that her two best friends were finding happiness.

The spell was simple it was simple, a few ingredients were needed but thy already had what was required apart from that it was a little of Elena's blood and a simple incantation.

Bonnie lit four candles to represent the elements, she had a bowl placed in front of her, she got out a knife and asked Elena to cut her palm and pour the blood into the bowl. Bonnie started to chant with her hand laced on Elena's forehead. The flames began to grow in size and as her eyes were closed she couldn't ignore the screams she heard coming from around her. Bonnie continued to chant until the spell was complete never losing focus to what was happening around her, when she finally stopped and opened her eyes, she saw two originals crouching to the ground with support by fellow members of the group.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Nik! NIK!" Elena shouted as she ran after him, the family had just been having dinner in the house when Mikael was in a rage. Elijah tried to stop him and it wasn't a young woman's place to interfere but watching Mikael as he beat on Niklaus was disgusting. Using anything she could find to stop the abuse Niklaus was enduring Rebekah picked up a sword and swore to use it against her own father._

_Rebekah the only daughter was treated as a princess spoiled and well looked after, she was particularly close with him and in this instance tried to protect him, we all did. He could have died that night, Mikael refused to stop and his anger only continued. Once Rebekah got hold of her fear she stood up to him, Elijah protected Rebekah from harm while Elena and Kol quickly helped Niklaus._

_There was blood on his back where Mikael continuously whipped, when Elena and his children came in to the room he wielded a make shift stake, even though vampires didn't exit he took used any weapon he could._

_Niklaus was bleeding badly and he was moved to Elijah and Elena's house, they didn't think it was safe for him to be near his father. Klaus has splinters in his back from a wooden chair which was slammed into his back, Elena spent a long time tending the wound. After a while of cleaning and removing pieces of wood she had Kol do a magic to heal him._

_For a couple of days Klaus stayed with Elijah and Elena, they were worried about him getting hurt again, the beating was quite bad worse than it's ever been and although they all stick together and help each from the wrath of Mikael it isn't always enough. Elijah in the future always felt he never did enough to protect his brother but while Elena was with him, he had more determination to protect all his siblings and stood up for them. She gave him strength and provided comfort, Elena made them a real family._

_End of Flashback_

Klaus wasn't in as much pain due to his hybrid status but it didn't stop the searing pain shooting through his head, all memories of Elena returning in a matter of minutes. His brother's wife had been remembered; he instantly felt remorse and guilt. At his hands Elena had lost an aunt, a mother and father all because of his need to belong. The very thing he wanted, people like him and he took it away from her, the guilt was eating at him and he looked up at Elena with nothing but sorrow.

Elena watched as his face crumpled, she immediately ran to him and held him. She could forgive him, Elena already had. In the past she provided them a clean slate, gave them a chance even if she knew what the outcome would be. Losing family was difficult and painful but she had time to mourn them, while going back she believed the family she knew was full of life and the ones who had lived a thousand were just shells of who they once were.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Klaus started saying this as a chant. He had never been this vulnerable and open. It was now that you could see the human side of him the loving side, he held her tightly. A silent plea for forgiveness and a need for reassurance for what he expected to come, abandonment.

"I forgive you Nik, actually I forgave you long ago. Look at me, it's ok" Elena said in a soft voice, years of hatred aimed at you can cause you to set up walls that can't be broken through.

"I'm still here and I'm not leaving you" Elena said again muffling against his shoulder, she heard a noise behind her but took notice. Elena didn't even take a quick glance at the eyes watching her reaction.

"I'm not leaving you either Nik" Rebekah spoke after recovering from the pain, she walked over and crouched next to him, she gripped his hand. Rebekah took the close proximity to look at Elena "I missed you sister" she gave a small smile and it only got wider when she saw Elena smiling back "I've missed you Beks"

_Flashback_

_"I KNEW IT! I always felt different. Now I know why, he was always hardest on me and I never understood it. He beat me 'Lena, he always beat me, never as much as the others." Klaus shouted furiously by the waterfalls, Elena had followed him. After his first kill he transformed in to wolf and he was gone for a night. When he returned he found Mikael._

_"Nik, you are still their family. They have treated you as any other sibling, their love for you hasn't changed and it won't. I'm family by marriage, yet you all treat me as a sister. They love you Nik, NEVER forget that." Elena spoke to Klaus whole looking him straight in the eyes._

_She didn't wait for him to respond, Elena needed to explain in a different way._

_"I understand Nik, really I do. You feel as though you don't belong, an outcast and you feel like you have been living a lie. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert are not the parents who birthed me. After my parents passed I found that my whole life wasn't real, my uncle was actually my father. He couldn't take on a child and because the people I believe to be my parents were left wanting a child, they took me as their own. Even though I found out the truth they were still my parents. Just like your siblings are still yours, they love you. You have done nothing wrong Nik, always remember that." She had to make him understand that he had no control over what happened, he was being blamed long before the truth was revealed._

_"Sister, why did you never tell us?" _

_"It did not matter, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert may not have birthed me but they still watched me grow and mature to who I am now. I have a sibling who is not my real sibling but I would still treat him as such. Even if you do not share the same father, it changes nothing. They will all love you the same, as will I." Elena held her head high to make her point, trying to tell him that even if he resisted her words, they were the truth._

_"Thank you sister, I guess you do understand" He was still angry and he had every right to be, maybe it was the wolf side that bought most his anger, but he was acknowledging her words and that was all she could hope for._

_They embraced in a hug and little did he know that Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were not far from them, they heard it all._

_"She is right brother; this changes nothing you are still our Nik." Said Rebekah from a nearby tree, they walked towards the pair and they all shared a moment of peace and understanding._

_End of Flashback_

Elena searched round looking for Elijah, he wouldn't miss this reunion. She couldn't see him, Nik had settled down and Rebekah was close by. Elena got up and as stood up she saw a pair of legs sticking out by the hallway. No one had noticed Elijah was flat on his back not moving, they were all more concerned with the Original Hybrid, they never noticed the oldest Original was on the floor.

"ELIJAH!" Elena screamed while running towards him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Back To You

**A/N: Some reviewers have commented on how no one noticed that Elena looks the same, well that will be answered in this chapter.**

**Again big thank you to those who have reviewed, followed this story, I'm happy that I could write something you enjoy.**

**I also can't forget to thank Sylviecake231 for being my beta-reader.**

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 10 - Back To You**

* * *

"Elijah! Can you hear me?" Elena asked in a worried voice, she couldn't see what was wrong with him. No dagger could be seen and he hadn't turned grey, Elijah looked unconscious. Could an Original vampire become unconscious? It wasn't long before everyone had approached her to see what was happening.

Elena couldn't stop the worry she was feeling, she was so close to having her family back but the man she loves was lying on the ground, and the reason was currently unknown. Klaus and Kol picked him up and place him on the sofa.

"What's wrong with him? He shouldn't be unconscious, could someone have gotten in his head like they did with me?" Elena quickly said, she had yet to explain what this unconscious man meant to her but she couldn't focus on anyone else at the moment, her mind was on her husband.

"I don't know what happened, I was doing the spell when I heard screaming, which I guess was Klaus and Rebekah." Bonnie replied to Elena, she then turned and faced the two Originals "What caused you to get your memories back?" She was curious about what the trigger was.

"I was watching you do the spell and I felt the pain before you started chanting...wait….the blood, Elena's blood, that was the trigger." Rebekah quickly searched back to the moment it all started. Smelling her blood triggered her memory.

_Flashback_

_"Beks, stop! You're killing him!" Elena ran quickly to the weak man huddled at Rebekah's feet. He was barely breathing but from the looks of it Elena had managed to stop her in time._

_"I...I...I couldn't stop, the blood… it was too strong. I've killed him Elena, I'm a killer!" She started sobbing after the bloodlust had dulled down and was coming down from her high._

_"Beks listen to me, he's still alive. You hear that...his heart is still beating, he's alive. You haven't killed him." Elena told her softly. _

_Elena looked towards the man on the ground and bit into her wrist, she had told the others that feeding their blood to humans healed them. Rebekah wasn't in the best shape to do this so Elena took it upon herself to do it._

_Rebekah watched as Elena fed the man her blood, noticing the difference in scents. She couldn't understand how her mother could have turned her family into these monsters. At this moment she was just grateful that Elena was able to stop her from killing someone. She really was trying to control her bloodlust because one day Elena may not be there in time._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Damon couldn't watch anymore, he felt helpless as Elena had her hands wrapped around her throat. Elijah wasn't even able to remove her hands and he couldn't match any of the originals strength. He still didn't understand how a trip to the past changed Elena's view of the original family.

He could only conclude that they compelled her, but even that was a lame attempt. They were human when she went back; he loved her and before anything could happen he had lost her. If she chose Stefan he could live with that, Stefan and he may have fought on many occasions but he still loved him.

They both loved the same woman and he was worth the competition, his brother was better than him and Damon would step aside if Elena chose him. Though watching Kol comfort Elena was too much for him to watch, he hadn't missed the way her time had been occupied by the unknown original.

He had approached the Gilbert house a few nights back, only to hear from Ric that she had gone off gallivanting with Kol Mikaelson. His brother he could handle but the originals had hurt her in many ways, how could she just forget that. Klaus killed Jenna, Isobel and John by default, yet she had saved and defended them like nothing happened.

Damon didn't understand and he couldn't stay in his own house while everyone played happy families. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was suppose to choose either himself or Stefan. He headed to the grill hopefully find a distraction, Elena may of let him go and moved on but he wasn't ready to do that, not yet.

* * *

_**Esther's Hideout**_

"The Doppelgänger remains protected by the Bennett witch and the Salvatore's, but what's surprising is she has formed an alliance with Kol." The male voice spoke to Finn, he had been watching from a safe distance. The Originals were currently continuing on as normal, oblivious to what lies ahead.

"Remain nearby, my mother has a task for you" The compelled vampire nodded, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Finn returned to his mother's place of hiding, they would have to return to Mystic Falls to perform the spell. His mother had help from a powerful witch on the other side; so far she had been successful in performing the boundary spell. It didn't last for long though. A coven of witches would harness enough power to make the spell last longer. They already had a willing sacrifice, they had adjusted the spell for what they specifically wanted, all the ingredients had been collected and now they had to wait for a celestial event.

The spell Esther was trying to perform goes against nature therefore she had to hide her plans, it was all about timing. Esther, the coven and the witch from the other side had to be in sync, only then would the power combine and be enough for the desired plan.

"Mother, I have word that they do not suspect anything. The full moon is over a week away, everything is ready.

"Thank you Finn, since the Doppelgänger was meddlesome we have had to resort to such a spell, but with it we will be rid of vampires, my sisters will eventually grant forgiveness." Working against the servants of nature could mean losing her powers. Watching her children kill and torture people, she had sat on the other side enduring each kill they made. She wanted to undo the mistake she made over a thousand years ago and this was the only way.

* * *

_**Back at the Boarding House**_

"Why isn't he waking up, nothing is wrong with him. There is no white oak stake to kill him, so why is he like this!" Elena was letting her emotions get the best of her. So far no one had mentioned anything about her vampire status. With everything that had gone on it seemed to go unnoticed.

"He's fine 'Lena, only the white oak can kill an original so he's still alive...well not alive but... Uh you know what I mean!" Caroline's attempt at settling her best friend had worked a little. Her little ramble eased Elena's worries for now.

Alaric could only watch everything, he may be a vampire hunter on the side but pulling a 'Damon' would only get him killed. It didn't make sense to him that the originals seemed to change over night. Though the way they spoke and looked at Elena he could see a great deal of emotions between them, something in the past had created a great bond with each other. He could only hope they weren't making a mistake putting all their trust in them.

Bonnie's opinion of the first vampires had changed significantly, she had watched Ayana show her what would happen if Esther got her way. Vampires had become apart of the world now, removing them would be causing too much imbalance. The world had evolved with them existing; to take them away a thousand years later would be devastating.

Bonnie had seen first hand that not all vampires were bad and she certainly didn't want to lose Caroline, Stefan and possibly Damon.

"Wait 'Lena you've changed…you're…not human anymore" Rebekah slowly came to the realization that the slow heartbeat that came from the young girl was gone. It didn't make sense she knew that Elena was turned into a vampire along with her siblings, so how could they see her as human for the last few weeks.

"Well apart from Elijah, you all remember me now. Ayana used a humanity spell to cover the truth from you; you had to get your memories back in your own time. My blood triggered it and for Kol it was my ring. The spell was to prevent Esther from finding out I went to the past, if she didn't take the memories away she would have known what I did. At least this way she's out of the loop and that is an advantage for us, whatever she plans next will probably require my blood except its useless now." Elena briefly explained back to the blonde original.

"So you're a vampire?" Stefan stepped closer to Elena, his face showing curiosity and sadness. The Elena he knew wanted to remain human but here she was a vampire. How could she change her mind, he was afraid she would lose her compassion. The temptation to kill was always there and Elena wouldn't handle killing another person, he couldn't understand how she was so calm about all of this.

Elena only nodded in agreement; she looked at the shocked faces of Caroline and Alaric, while Stefan's was a face full of confusion. Elena had decided that she would transition before the night of the spell, she chose this life and hoped they would eventually understand why.

"You knew and you didn't tell me...I'm your best friend!" Caroline shouted towards Bonnie. She was upset that she was left out again, Elena had things going on and she had found out almost last. Caroline was disappointed that her friends didn't trust her enough to come clean.

"Care it wasn't like that, we weren't allowed. Ayana told us it had to stay between us two and when they finally remembered who Elena was, the spell would be lifted. You know we wouldn't have kept it from you if we had a choice. We're sorry Care." Bonnie quickly explained, Caroline was always concerned for her friendship and it had been her intention to tell the blonde of the secret but she was told not too. She did feel guilty but it was out of her hands.

"I get it! I do, but it doesn't mean I'm not upset." Caroline mumbled, this revelation clearly hurt her and she fell into Klaus's offering arms.

"Look everything is out in the open now, no more secrets. Ok…one more secret erm...I'm married" Elena started off with a strong voice but after remembering Elijah wasn't awake to know himself she quickly simmered down and whispered it out.

"YOU WHAT! WHO? IS IT KOL?" Caroline screamed, she wasn't angry but surprised and shocked. Elena was shaking her head and quickly looked at Stefan to gauge his reaction but he stood stock still.

"No it's not Kol, plus I don't think Bonnie would like that very much" Elena explained, Bonnie blushed and Kol tried to look everywhere but in people's eyes. Kol would get Elena back for that, he promised to himself. Elena glanced at Elijah longingly and it didn't go unnoticed by someone.

"Oh my god, it's Elijah isn't it. You married him and that's why you told me and Damon that we had to move on because you already did! I don't believe this!" Stefan was livid with the news; he thought that maybe Elena would change her mind, that eventually she would realize that she loved one of them more than the other. He didn't expect her to go after an original of all people.

"Yes, it's Elijah. I couldn't tell you because he doesn't even know that we are married, so I did what I could. I let you both go without telling you the main reason. I'm sorry if I hurt you Stefan but I love him, I saw forever with him." Elena hoped that was enough for him.

"Y…Y-You saw forever with him...unbelievable! You look like Tatia his first love, that's why he married you!" Stefan said furiously, he didn't care about the harsh words he was using, he was hurting and Stefan felt that she deserved to hear them.

"Stefan I would advise that you back off. You are wrong, my brother loves Elena and not because of her resemblance to Tatia" Klaus tried to take control of the situation, he didn't want to see Elena upset, he had come to see her as a sister now and he would be protective of her.

"I love Elena for who she is! Not because of Katherine, she was the opposite of her. Elijah has met all three Doppelgängers and fell for each of them. Now you're telling me that her resemblance didn't play a part in their marriage" Stefan was adamant he was right.

Stefan thought he was protecting Elena by keeping her at a distance once he was released from Klaus. After what had happened, he truly believed there was nothing left to fight for but he was wrong. When he finally realized, it was too late and she was already gone.

"Stefan, my brother was human so he only knew Tatia and once Elena came along, he only had eyes for her. She didn't look like the original Doppelgänger. Elijah did fall for Elena but not how you thought. He fell for the Petrovas, yes, but with Elena he truly fell for her even with her appearance changed." Klaus calmly stated.

Stefan looked defeated; those last words meant that his argument was false. He huffed and went to go find Damon. He wasn't about to stick around for the reunion in his own house. He had to move on, Stefan had no choice now.

"I should probably go after him" Caroline quietly said, she was always Team Stelena.

"No, I've been through the same thing when he was with Elena, I think its best if I go." Came Rebekah's voice, she smiled at the group that remained in the house and promptly made her exit.

They all watched as Rebekah left the room to follow Stefan, Caroline suddenly interrupted everyone's thoughts by speaking out loud. "That's why you look the same…." Caroline hadn't realized that she was speaking out loud, so they all heard her.

"What you on about love?" Klaus asked the confused blonde.

"Elena…I thought it was strange that she still looked the same, especially after she said that she spent 20 years with you. I just thought that because she was only gone 3 weeks our time, her appearance had reverted back to what it was when she left by the help of magic. Now I really know why…she's forever a teen like me. No one questioned it; I guess they all thought the same." Caroline said

"It makes sense to think that, if Elena wasn't a vampire I doubt the witches would want to send her back 20 years older, it would cause too much confusion amongst people in this town. It would also risk exposure to the town." Klaus replied to Caroline

* * *

A few hours had passed and Elijah was still in the same condition. They had decided to move him to Klaus's mansion, they didn't know how long he would be like this but they were all sure that Damon and Stefan would prefer them gone.

Alaric had decided to go home after they took Elijah back. There was nothing he could do and he worried for Damon, he may be a vampire but he had become a close friend recently.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were talking together, managing to catch Elena up on all that she had missed; she even mentioned the kisses that had happened since coming back. Caroline even though she was disappointed about hearing it now rather than before, she was glad to be back in the loop.

"So what's going on with you and Kol, you seem to be pretty close..." Caroline said in a sing song voice.

"Nothing is going on, I mean he's hot and I like talking to him but nothing has happened…I'm not sure." Bonnie was trying to convince herself that she didn't care, but her friends knew the truth. She liked him and they were going to give her a little push. Elena and Caroline looked at each other and slyly smiled and nodded at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"I see you've been nicer to Nik, I take it he's wearing you down" Elena said with a big grin, she knew deep down that Caroline had feelings for him. She wasn't that good at hiding them, she understood the reason Caroline kept them hidden but things had changed now.

"I guess…I still don't like what he did but no matter how horrible I was to him, he was always nice to me. Since Tyler didn't love me enough to stay with me, I thought I'd give him a chance, you guys did." Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena to see signs of disagreement but didn't find any.

"I will admit I don't like Klaus, after 'Lena came back she told me what he was like, and after everything Ayana told me could happen if the Originals die, I tried to put my feelings aside. He hasn't done anything since Elena came back not even asked for her blood even if she was a vampire. If your holding back because of us Care…don't, we just want you to be happy. And it's kind of hypocritical of us when she's married to his brother and I'm friends with the other."

"Yep I agree with Bon, do what makes you happy Care. We will always support you." Elena said in a cheery voice.

All three girls hugged, they had finally aired out all the tension and were back to being best friends, no secret husbands, secret crushes, secret spells. Everything was out in the open now and as long as they stuck together they would be able to get through any problems.

Elena looked over to the sofa where they had placed Elijah since returning to the mansion. Klaus had gone to make some calls to see if there were any updates on Esther, and Kol had gone to get some more blood bags, with all the vampires currently in the house their current stock was running low.

When Elena laid eyes on the sofa it was empty, she quickly shot to the sofa and looked around, and she hadn't heard him so where did he go? She turned around again to face her friends who were wondering what was going on.

"How did he get pass us without either of us seeing or hearing?" Caroline wondered out loud.

"I believe my wife was distracting you Miss Forbes" Elijah finally said while looking in the eyes of the lovely Elena, his wife.

"God! Can vampires have heart attacks? If you weren't married to my best friend I would dagger you for scaring me to death" Caroline couldn't help the giggle that came out, Elijah had startled her and it caused her to go into nervous laugh.

"No I don't think you can Miss Forbes, if you were anyone else I would not be amused with a dagger threat" Elijah smirked, he found this conversation amusing but all his focus was on Elena.

"I guess we'll give you some space, Hi Elijah, Bye Elijah!" Bonnie yelled on her way out of the room.

Elijah chuckled and quickly made his way over to Elena. He leaned down to her neck and took in her scent. This seemed like déjà vu to Elena; Elijah had done the exact same thing upon their first meeting in the abandoned house. "Hello lovely Elena" he smiled and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

The kiss got deepened and soon hands were running all over each other's bodies, Elijah currently had Elena pinned against the back wall, he had wanted to do this for so long.

While he laid unconscious he gained every memory he had of his precious wife, first time he saw her, first time he spoke to her and his head kept filling with more memories until it reach one he wished he did not remember, the one where he worried he would lose her.

Getting reacquainted with his wife would have to wait as a clearing of a throat could be heard. They both turned to see all four faces with smirks on their faces. The pair had finally been reunited in the right time and all feelings had simply been the same. Elijah turned back to face Elena and quietly said "I love you Elena" he placed his hand on her cheek and when Elena went to cover it with her own she felt his ring.

His ring must have been magically returned once everything was remembered. She grabbed his hand and kissed the ring and replied "I love you Elijah" they continued to be lost in their own world. Elena removed her necklace and finally placed her rings back on her fingers.

While holding hands they felt a connection between them, looking at each other they both recognized the other felt it too, but they would have to discuss it later. They looked back to the four other people standing in the room.

"Glad to see your back brother" Klaus spoke first, he had worried for his brother but when he returned to the room and saw his brother standing there, he finally realized he had his family back.

"Yeah brother sorry to interrupt again, but I'm glad to see you awake." Kol gave an evil smirk. This would be the second time he had interrupted them in a compromised position, only this time he wasn't the only one to witness it.

"We are heading out now; we thought you'd want to stay here 'Lena. We'll catch up tomorrow ok" Caroline said to Elena, huge grin on her face as she mentioned Elena sleeping arrangements.

Once all the goodbyes had been traded the reunited couple smiled at each other, it may have only been a few weeks apart for Elena, but for Elijah it was a thousand years. Although he had no knowledge or it he still had to continue living without her. Now he had her, Elijah wasn't prepared to let her out of his sight.

It didn't take long for them to begin embracing each other in light feathery kisses, they had previously been interrupted but they were both determined not to let that happen again. Even if someone needed them, it could wait until later.

Minutes had passed and all traces of clothing lay sprawled over the floor. Elijah moved Elena onto the bed and they finally made passionate love. Their bodies joined together like a puzzle, easily slipping in to the same rhythm they always did. Time had passed and nothing had changed except for their surroundings.

* * *

While the reacquainted couple lay in Elijah's bed, they simply held each other. His brothers hadn't returned home and he was thankful for that. At this moment he was just enjoying the body that lay wrapped around him.

"I missed you, I didn't know it at the time but I missed you" Elijah said quietly to Elena

"What do you mean?" Elena tilted her head back to look into Elijah's dark brown eyes.

"I felt as though something was missing, I realize now it was you. I loved you from the moment I met you and when I was made to forget I fell in love with you all over again at the abandoned house. I tried to hide my feelings for fear you would betray me"

"Maybe the spell took your memories away but not your feelings for me, when you finally met me again those feelings reignited as you unconsciously realized you found me again" Elena said hopeful, she didn't know if their was any truth to her words but it would make one hell of a romantic story.

"Possibly, it does not matter now, my memories have returned" Elijah kissed the top Elena's head, he was curious but something else was on his mind, he was deep in thought and Elena had noticed.

Elena perched her head up, resting her elbow on the pillow and looking towards Elijah. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

Elijah turned his attention to his wife, she had adjusted her position to solely focus on him, he was thinking about the kiss they shared when he first awoke. "Elena…that kiss earlier…did you see something, I thought I saw someone. A similar thing happened the time we kissed in your house." Elijah couldn't think of anything else at this time.

Elena was laying their thinking of Elijah's query and then she remembered the brief memory she had at her house after the kiss, only this time the memory was longer.

_Flashback_

_"Elijah you must come quickly, there's no time" She could hear Kol's voice fill the forest and within moments Elijah's footsteps were heard outside their current home._

_"Is she ok?" He quickly voiced his worries to his younger brother; his wife was in pain so he would always feel her pain as if he could take her place._

_"__She is fine brother, but she has asked for you to be with her." Kol said to Elijah reassuringly._

_"__I can't…It's improper for me to be with her right now…" Elijah was currently talking until he heard Elena calling his name in a scream like manner. He immediately ran in to the house ignoring his previous thoughts._

_"__I'm here, I'm here. Just breathe…" Elijah grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. Elijah simply sat next to her in her moment of need as he watched his sister tend to the problem at hand._

_End of Flashback_

"I saw something too, it was a memory. I'm still trying to piece together the rest of it, something big is missing but I don't know what it is. What did you see?" Elena still couldn't wrap her head around the memory it was like it was being blocked, although it felt as though it was slowly unraveling.

"I think I saw a child" Elijah whispered out to Elena

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I'm mean for leaving it there, but I have to keep my readers interested and wanting for more :P**


	11. Chapter 11 - Catching Up

**A/N: Wow 100+ Reviews Thank you so much, I never thought I would reach that marker.  
**

**Your responses are appreciated and I spur me on to write more :)**

**Thank you again to Sylviecake231 for being my beta-reader.**

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 11 - Catching Up**

* * *

Rebekah woke up from her slumber feeling the effects of last night's drinks, when she looked around to find she wasn't in her room. Noticing a slight shift in the bed Rebekah turned to see a well-defined chest facing her.

Soon the memories of last night came crashing into her head.

_Flashback_

_"Stefan!" Rebekah noticed he was walking through the town square._

_"Just leave me alone Rebekah, I'm not in the mood" he was gritting his teeth, Stefan was still reeling after the news of Elena and all he wanted to do was kill._

_"She loves him Stefan, I know it's difficult to understand but she never went out of her way to fall in love with him, it just happened." Rebekah knew he heard her, he briefly stopped and looked at her, Rebekah didn't risk getting any closer, afraid he would run and do something he would regret._

_"I thought I had more time. When I left with Klaus, I never forgot about her. I still tried to protect her. Then I come back and everything changed, she had feelings for Damon! I thought by staying away from her I was protecting her and now...now I've lost her!" Stefan wasn't sure why he was telling Rebekah all this, but it was all bubbling to the surface and he was afraid to turn in to the ripper._

_"You know when we met in the '20s I fell in love with you. I chose to be with you rather than run with my brother. He daggered me after I told him and finally after decades spent in that coffin you were within my reach again. Only this time you had forgotten about me and someone else filled your heart." Rebekah spoke to Stefan trying to portray her feelings and to let him know he wasn't alone._

_"I'm sorry Rebekah, Klaus made me forget. If I knew, maybe we would have worked out." He was starting to understand, he loved Elena and after months of forcing her to let go of him, he now had to do the same. She wasn't coming back to him._

_They went in to the grill for a strong drink, Damon wasn't there which was unusual but that didn't stop them. After the place had closed they moved the two person party to the Salvatore house, drinking to the early hours in the morning._

_End of Flashback_

She quickly looked round and found two sets of clothes on the floor and a sleeping Stefan next to her. Rebekah thought she should be unhappy about how things happened, but truthfully she still felt something for the man beside her.

Stefan had lived without her, knowing nothing of her existence, all thanks to her brother's compulsion. She remembered him as soon as she awoke and to have him so close but not able to be with him hurt her.

Rebekah just hoped that he didn't think the night before was a mistake.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, Kol and Klaus were walking around the town when curiosity became too much and she had to ask.

"I thought that Elijah was with the original Doppelgänger, how did Elena end up marrying him?" Caroline asked the original brothers.

"Elena was a mystery to the town, she didn't look like Tatia. Similar features when I think back on it but nothing that could suggest a close relation. Elijah and I were infatuated by Tatia but her intentions soon became known and when Elena came along things changed instantly." Klaus spoke gently while thinking back to a time when they first took notice of the girl who changed them.

"Rebekah didn't have many friends when we were human, she was different. She was the first to meet Elena and it didn't take them long to become friends, I think the moment we truly were grateful to have Elena's friendship was when she saved our youngest brother Henrik." Kol added

"After Elena had saved Henrik we all saw how Elijah looked at her. He may have thought he was in love with Tatia but his actions said different when he was with Elena" Klaus had continued while Bonnie and Caroline listened intently.

The originals had all been there but the two best friends hadn't. They felt as though they had missed an important moment in Elena's life, and honestly they had.

_Flashback_

_"Klaus, we must not. We will be seen." Tatia quickly looked around checking that her meeting with Klaus had not been noticed by Elijah._

_"My brother will not see, I know of his feelings for you but I care for you too" Klaus was holding Tatia in his arms, he wouldn't admit it but he did like Tatia, whether it was leading to love, he didn't know._

_A few moments later they separated, Klaus was brought up a hunter and he heard the presence of another, he hid from view and watched as his brother approach Tatia._

_"You claim to feel for me, yet moments ago you were in the arms of my brother. I would have made you my intended if you so wished, I would have claimed your child as my own. I do not see how that can happen when you have given me reason to doubt your intentions towards me. Goodbye Tatia." Elijah turned away from the woman who he believed returned his feelings, he didn't notice Klaus was standing a few feet away behind a tree. Elijah had seen their encounter, he spoke few words to Tatia as his anger prevented him too afraid of what his actions may be._

_Klaus knew of Elijah's feelings toward Tatia but he never would have suspected that his eldest brother would give up. Klaus's actions showed competition, wanting to have what his brother had. It started as a game, the thrill of being with someone he shouldn't. Klaus never thought his brother would break because of it._

_"Elijah! I love you! Please believe me! I will not accept advances from anyone but you please say you will reconsider..." Tatia pleaded with him, it had already been known that she had warmed the bed of others, and Elijah believed that she had changed. It was presumptuous to think that she was faithful._

_"It is too late Tatia, I have forgiven previous encounters but your betrayal with my brother I will not." With those final words Elijah swiftly turned around and left. He ignored her pleas for him to come back._

_Elijah was a man who believed 'family above all', despite his brother's actions Klaus was forgiven as they tried to repair the broken relationship. _

_It was a few days later when he met Elena in the village. She had befriended Rebekah and slowly became part of the Mikaelson family. Her presence brought this normal family closer together._

_When Klaus took notice of the effect Elena had on his brother he encouraged it. He silently promised that he wouldn't interfere this time round._

_End of flashback_

Klaus was retelling his memory to those around him; he did feel guilty for betraying his brother, though if things were different Elijah might have asked for Tatia's hand instead of Elena.

"How could you do that to your own brother?" Caroline almost shouted, she wasn't happy to hear that Klaus was the cause of Elijah's broken heart.

"Love, I know it was wrong but in that time I was jealous of Elijah, everyone loved him, Mikael hardly mistreated him and Tatia favored him. It started as a game Caroline, she didn't care for me. If it wasn't me, it would have been another man." Klaus tried to get his point across, he wasn't happy that he was reprimanded a 1000 years after the fact.

"Sorry Klaus, I'm making it seem like you did it yesterday but it wasn't. It's just all this is unbelievable, I mean seriously my best friend is married to an original." Caroline was happy for her best friend, but what was 20 years for Elena was only a week to her family and friends.

"It's alright love; it wasn't long ago that the memory block was lifted. I have literally changed over night; I remember every emotion that came with those memories." And it was true Klaus remembered all the talks he had with Elena, the lengths she'd go to when it came to protecting her family. From the moment she entered their lives in the past she gave him a sense of belonging.

* * *

"A ch..child?! You saw a child!" Elena was trying to wrap her head around this new revelation. She started to focus on her memory; she heard everything that was said. Elena remembered Elijah grabbing hold of her hand and trying to calm her.

Elena was breathing heavily and sweating, next she hears Rebekah yelling commands.

_Flashback_

_"Come on sister, PUSH!" Rebekah shouted._

_"You try pushing a boulder out of you!" Elena didn't mean to sound rude but the pain was excruciating._

_"Deep breathes Elena, our child will soon be here." Elijah tried his best to calm his wife. She was currently crushing his hand with her vampire strength._

_This baby was a shock to all, when the Immortality spell was cast Elena was already pregnant; it may be because they were the first that the baby didn't die. They weren't certain, but they did have theories._

_When Elena drunk Tatia's blood and Mikael killed her, the baby died also as it consumed the same blood. Or maybe it was because Elena was a human Doppelgänger at them time meaning the baby already had the blood of a Doppelgänger to complete the spell._

_No one knew the how it happened, the only thing they did know was this baby was a part of their family, a member that they would watch over and protect. To survive the transition inside the womb was unknown territory._

_"Elena, just one more!" Rebekah didn't remove her eyes from the baby because brought into this world. Rebekah was the only other woman in their small family. In this century it was custom for young women to learn womanly duties such as delivering a baby._

_This was it; their family was gaining another member. It was just Elena and her husband and his siblings and now they were adding a child. It would be safe to say that this child would have the most protection in the world._

_With one last final push the little room filled with cries. An innocent bundle lay in Rebekah's arms as she wraps the baby in a blanket. Not a moment later baby Mikaelson was place in Elena's arms._

_"It's a girl!" Rebekah said happily, finally they could even out the gender ratio._

_Elijah stared at his daughter while stroking her face gently; he gave a loving kiss on Elena's temple, silently thanking whoever for blessing his family with this miracle. They were vampires, meaning they were dead. They didn't know a lot but they knew that this baby shouldn't have survived the transition but she did._

_"Nik! Kol! You have to meet her, come meet your niece!" Elena called out, knowing that her brothers would be able to hear her. _

_They enter slowly still wanting to give the new family privacy. As soon as they locked eyes with the baby both Kol and Niklaus swore to protect this innocent child with their lives._

_End of Flashback_

"A...girl" Elena whispered, Elijah's head whipped around to face her. He gave a curious look but almost gasped when he felt memories of said baby girl coming to the surface. A single tear fell down his face; only two words came out of his mouth: "our daughter".

"How could they make us forget our daughter Elijah! Why?!" Elena started shouting, she worried that her daughter was left all alone, her husband couldn't remember her until now, so what happened to her? Why is she still missing, did she die? Is she lost?

Elena couldn't help the numerous amount of question that kept popping up, the only way she could find an answer is to talk to Ayana.

"AYANA! I know you are watching! Where is she! WHERE IS SHE! GODDAMNIT ANSWER ME! I DID WHAT YOU ASKED, SO BRING HER BACK!" She hoped beyond everything that she would receive an answer. Elijah could only pull her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he tried to wish the pain away. His own pain was raging but his wife came first.

"We will get her back Elena, you hear me. We will get our daughter back; we got our memories now, so she will return as well." Elijah didn't know if his words spoke any truth, but he refused to believe otherwise.

Elena sobbed against his firm chest until she slowly fell asleep, Elijah didn't leave her side. He simply placed her on the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife, he couldn't ignore the feeling of loss but he also had to hope that she would come back to them.

* * *

Two originals, a baby vampire and a witch walked into the grill, although no one knew them as much except Matt. After excusing themselves from the mansion, they walked around the town square while exchanging stories with each other.

Caroline's inner battle with her feelings was lowered tonight, Klaus had been truthful, and if she was honest with herself he seemed different. Maybe his earlier statement about changing overnight was true.

While they were deep in conversation, the two standing next to them kept dancing around their feelings. It was obvious that they liked each other, but for some reason neither made a move. So it was decided if they didn't do anything then it would be done for them. Caroline decided it was time to start planning.

"Shall we play pool? We can do teams..." Caroline innocently suggested this; she could pair up with Klaus while making Bonnie team with Kol.

"Sure...but I will give a warning now, who ever is pairing with me doesn't stand a chance at winning" Bonnie looked at their faces and saw only looks of amusement which settled her.

They didn't seem like the crazy original vampires anymore. Elena's presence in the past seemed to have calmed them all, her best friend should think about a job in psychiatry. She had tamed four originals; Elena would definitely be good with any other patient.

"Don't worry love, Kol won't mind" Kol glared at his brother but as soon as he turned to Bonnie his anger melted away.

"Ok Kol with Bonnie and Klaus with me. Right, Klaus and I will get the drinks and you guys set up." Caroline didn't give any room for arguments, she headed to the bar dragging Klaus behind her.

Once she reached the bar, she explained to Klaus that he was going to help set them up. Though Klaus had never liked being told what to do, he couldn't help but smile at her determination. While watching his brother play innocent with the Bennett witch, he knew Caroline was right.

"We play one game and then head out, hopefully by then they won't have realized we left" Caroline's devious play was in place whether it worked or not was a different story.

"Alright love" even if Klaus tried to change her plans, he knew it wouldn't work. She was a stubborn little thing, though something about that didn't faze him.

One game later and Caroline was beaming, when Bonnie had admitted being terrible at the game Kol offered up his expertise. He may have been daggered in a box for some time, but on recent nights to the grill he had watched others play the game. He caught on pretty quick.

Kol was in such close proximity to Bonnie that they almost kissed. After the 'almost kiss' they just kept giving each other eye sex. Caroline just wished they gave in already but if she pushed anymore it would have the opposite effect.

Caroline and Klaus slipped out of the grill unnoticed, mission accomplished due to Caroline's subtle nudges. When she thought back to what was happening to her best friend and Kol, she slowly came to the realization that her situation was the same.

She may have broken up from Tyler but the feelings she had for Klaus had always been their, only she kept them suppressed. She was secretly asking herself why she still refused him; her two best friends had told her that they would be fine with it. The originals had shown that they were capable of change, so why couldn't she give Klaus a chance.

It was time to take that chance and when Klaus asked if he could walk her home she said yes. It wasn't rushed, they both walked at human pace. When they reached her door she didn't invite him in but she said "I'll see you tomorrow". They had no obligations to meet, this was Caroline's way of offering Klaus a chance, now it was up to him whether he took it, and he did.

* * *

Elijah lay beside his wife while she slept; he feared leaving her after she cried herself to sleep. After remembering they had a daughter must have taken its toll on Elena.

His memory of his daughter was fresh in his mind, Elijah's instincts were telling him that she was fine, she had to be. The originals to most people were a myth, and unless they knew about the only weakness they had – the white oak stake, she had to be alive.

She was a special child, they all knew that. Her survival for one was a miracle, the spell that his mother cast caused his daughter to be an original as well. Vampires didn't age and yet his daughter continued growing inside the womb.

When she was born she grew like any other child, she could consume human food and act like any human baby. Her brown hair was just like her parents but the interesting thing was she had crystal blue eyes. Where genetics would have suggested brown eyes she was gifted with the most expressive eyes.

_Fla__shback_

_Elena's pregnancy didn't become known until after her transition, her body was changing though she was a vampire. She had strange symptoms that she shouldn't have, wanting to find out what the cause was she approached the only witch she trusted, Ayana._

_Ayana was her guardian until she married Elijah, she was also a confidant in this timeline as she knew Elena was sent to her. The witch had grown to trust Elena so when the new vampire went to visit her she welcomed the visit._

_The news that she was pregnant was a complete shock, considering she was technically dead. Vampires didn't age so how could a child still be growing; Ayana could only tell her that the baby was still being nurtured and that it would be a very special child. _

_She sensed power and strength but it was also balanced with something pure and good. As the baby was still in the womb, there was only so much information Ayana could give to Elena._

_Elena didn't wait and immediately told her new family about the new addition, they were all surprised but once Elena told them Ayana had confirmed it they started to expect the unexpected. Her condition was unexplainable yet completely normal._

_"Have you chosen a name dear sister?" Kol asked_

_"Avalyn Mikaelson" Elena said to the group, they were waiting on the name of this special child. She had already discussed the names of the child with Elijah, names picked out for a boy and a girl. Luckily the name suited her, this moment was perfect and it was shared amongst family, well not all of her family but her newfound family. _

_"She's beautiful and her name fits perfectly" Rebekah was wiping her tears away while looking at the baby in her sister's arms._

_End of Flashback_

Elena stirred and when she opened her eyes she saw Elijah staring at her. She couldn't help but give a small smile in return, even though she missed her daughter, she was still happy to have her husband at her side.

She had hope that she would see her daughter again, then finally they could all be a family again.


	12. Chapter 12 - Coming Together

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 12 - Coming Together**

* * *

It had been a few days since the revealing of Avalyn Mikaelson; Elena had hoped that she would see her daughter again. She was sent to the past for a reason, returning only when the right path was chosen. Avalyn was a product of that path; therefore she had to still be part of this world, just separated from her family.

Elijah had made some calls to find out if any myths or casual talks of another vampire from their time. For their daughter's safety and their own, they didn't reveal too much, stating they were just checking a rumor.

For the moment they hadn't received any news and Ayana hadn't visited anyone's dreams, they had told the family about Avalyn, at the mention of their niece they soon remembered her also. Bonnie and Caroline were filled in with the details.

"You have a daughter...how?" Caroline asked astonished that another surprise had been sprung upon her.

"I was pregnant before Esther's spell, I didn't find out until afterwards. Vampires don't get fat except I was, Ayana told us all she could but most of all she confirmed the pregnancy." Elena explained the best she could because even though she had a daughter, she still didn't understand how.

"If she was part of the spell that makes her an original as well, a special one at that, considering when you died she should have as well." Bonnie concluded.

The originals and Elena could only nod with agreement. All measures had been taken to prevent Esther from finding out the truth about Elena. Now they had another original to keep safe, away from Esther and anyone else wanting to cause harm.

Everyone had gathered in the living room for the news, Bonnie was sitting next to Kol. Things had seemingly moved along for them, they were still shy about the growing feelings between them, but didn't hide away from each other.

Rebekah seemed happier and had started disappearing. Always claiming to be shopping but never returned with any bags. For Rebekah to come empty handed was unusual.

Caroline and Klaus had been meeting for dinner everyday since leaving the grill. They weren't together but she had given him the chance to get to know him, the more she knew the easier it become to consider a relationship.

All the chatter was soon interrupted by the sound of Elena's phone, although Bonnie couldn't hear it because she was the only human. She stopped talking when she noticed everyone go silent.

Elena used her vampire sped to collect her phone from the other room, leaving everyone else sitting there waiting for her. Not wanting to intrude on a personal phone call they all tuned out and started talking again, knowing Elena she would tell them later.

"You know I'm still not used to her zooming out of the room so fast." Bonnie had known her best friend was an original now but for these few weeks she has had to act human. Witnessing it now surprised her.

"Me neither, damn it! I just realized she'll be faster and stronger than me." Caroline had only been a vampire for over a year, she had gotten use to the change and now Elena was right there with her. Only Elena was now one of the first vampires.

All thoughts and conversation were halted when they witnessed Elena storm out the front door mumbling "I'm going to kill Damon." she looked angered and with her knew strength she could cause a lot of damage.

The vampires in the room quickly gave each other a look and started to make way to the door, following the former Doppelgänger. Bonnie being a witch didn't know what was going on but followed anyway, Kol picked her up and followed his siblings.

"Kol, what's going on?" Bonnie asked the man holding her.

"Elena's upset about something; apparently the older Salvatore is to blame," Elijah's voice could be heard from beside her.

"She's an original now and with her temper she might do something she regrets, so we're going after her," Rebekah's voice was heard from in front of them.

"If I'm correct Damon doesn't know she's a vampire, so we definitely need to get to her." Although Bonnie didn't like Klaus, she heard concern and worry in his voice which put a smile on her face. Listening to all the originals worry for her best friend gave her a comforting feeling.

"Shame really, I would really like to see her put him in his place," Kol said to Bonnie, he received a glare from Elijah but only shrugged it away, he looked at Bonnie and then Caroline and saw smiles on their faces, clearly they agreed with him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Gilbert household.

* * *

Elena didn't know who would be calling her but hoped it was regarding Avalyn. When she retrieved her phone the caller ID showed Alaric was calling.

"Hey Ric, what's up?"

"Hey 'Lena you might want to come home" Alaric had never asked that, he was her guardian and he worried for her but knowing she had been to the past and dealing with the supernatural and knowing that she was in fact an original, he worried less.

"Why what's wrong, did someone try to attack you?" She was getting worried, her voice rising towards the end.

"No but Jeremy's here" Alaric heard a gasp knowing she had heard.

"What's he doing there? He's supposed to be in Denver! Damon com...pelled him.." As Elena finished her sentence, it suddenly dawned on her what happened. Damon had gone to Denver and released her brother from compulsion.

"Yeah, he's not too happy about that. But he wants to speak to you first, I haven't told him anything, he deserves to know the truth from you" Alaric's voice held no malice; he cared for both Jeremy and Elena. Last thing he would want was his drinking buddy to ruin their relationship.

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

Elena hung up the phone, she was fuming. Clearly Damon had gone to Denver during these few days and removed the compulsion from her brother. Although Jeremy was safe from Klaus, Esther and Finn were still out there. All he wanted was her brother safe.

She placed her phone in her pocket and headed straight for the door, she had a vampire to kill, well not permanently kill anyway. It wasn't long until she heard movement behind her but she paid no attention to it.

* * *

**Somewhere outside Mystic Falls...**

Esther was preparing for the spell, she had managed find the components to perform it. She had even practiced it, this wasn't any normal spell she had adjusted it for her own cause.

She needed blood of the Doppelgänger, a witch, werewolf and a vampire. All four supernatural's they knew existed. She also had a sacrifice; her coven had followed her lead. She only needed to wait for nightfall to perform the spell now and then her plan would be set in motion.

Her purpose after being released from her coffin was to 'reunite her family'; what she didn't say was that it was going to be on the other side. Her children were an abomination, she had to watch them kill and torture innocent people for leisure. She created them and now she would end them.

"Mother, the witches will meet you in the forest. Is there anything else you need?" Finn asked

"Make sure the werewolf is under control, we can't have him transforming during the spell. That is all Finn."

Finn nodded and walked out the room, they would cast a spell that slows the effects of changing into a wolf. He couldn't die from the bite but it would cause unnecessary pain.

* * *

Elena had arrived at her house, the normal thing to do was to walk in, it was her home after all. This time he stopped at the door and knocked, she didn't want to upset Jeremy by storming in, so she waited outside until someone opened the door.

"Elena? Why didn't you just come in?" Alaric asked, he also took notice of the six people watching from afar. He didn't wait for an answer and stepped to the side, letting Elena walk through.

"Jeremy is already mad at me; I didn't want to make the situation worse by storming in." Alaric nodded understanding that this was her way of calming down, they wouldn't be able to talk through their problems if they faced each other with pent up anger.

"Jer! Can you come down here?" Alaric shouted up the stairs, he heard some noise and then the young Gilbert was looking at Elena.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." He made his way out of the room, Alaric wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he walked outside to the six people still waiting.

After their guardian left Elena and Jeremy just continued to stare at each other, Jeremy was mad you could tell but he loved his sister and she was the only family he had left.

"Why did you do it Elena? How could you get Damon to compel me again?" He asked, not angrily but not happily either.

"I wanted to protect you Jeremy! You were compelled to remove the Gilbert ring and stand in front of a car, if Ric hadn't of moved you out the way, I would have lost you too! I have lost enough people Jer, all because they wanted to protect me." Elena couldn't stop the tears coming down her face; he had to know how much losing him would hurt her.

"I know you want to protect me Elena but compelling me to forget isn't the way to do it, you remember the first time it happened, I wasn't in control and I hated it. Just don't have someone compel me ever again." Jeremy was mad but if the roles were reversed he thought the only option would be to compel her to leave, or drug her and take her away.

"Look I promise not to compel you, no one else will either. I'll make sure of it. I don't know what Damon has told you but something big is going to happen and I don't want you around for it." Elena pleaded with her eyes trying to tell him she was more than serious.

"Elena I'm not leaving you! It's my choice and I want to stay and help. Alaric has taught me everything he knows, I'm not useless, I can help." Jeremy narrowed his eyes at his sister, he was stubborn and determined and without breaking her promise she couldn't stop him.

"Ok fine…Jeremy while you've been away some things have changed." Elena had to tell him, she was trying to ease him into it.

"Damon told me you went to the past and the Originals are supposedly different" Jeremy said in annoyance, he wasn't happy that his sister was alone with the originals, especially since there wasn't a spell to get her back.

"That's true but he stormed out before he found out everything. They have changed Jer, we're part of their family now..." Elena watched confusion wash over Jeremy's face, so she continued.

"I know you never liked them but I was with them when they were human. They were no different from us, a family. Except Mikael who beat his children most of the time. Anyway I fell in love with Elijah and we got married and...and you have a niece Jer. I know you never understood why I trusted Elijah when we first met him but I think it was because I had feelings for him."

"You're married...to Elijah. Wow! And you had a baby...you had the normal life didn't you." Jeremy was more talking to himself but he was smiling, he knew Elena wanted a family and apparently she had it.

"Are you ok Jer?" She was starting to get anxious

"Elena, I only wanted you to be happy and to live. And from what you just told me, you did. I'm not mad Elena I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't care if they are the first vampires I will kill them if they hurt you." Jeremy was firm in his statement; she was his only family apart from Alaric.

"They won't hurt me Jer, I'm family and they would go to extreme lengths to protect them. That's not the only thing and even Damon doesn't know this but I was turned with them, I'm an original too." Elena nervously played with her rings, she bit her lip with anticipation, awaiting Jeremy's anger, but it never came.

Elena was shocked to hear her brother laughing; this was the last thing she expected.

"Elena I kind of guessed you would have turned, you married a vampire and if you expected to stay with him you'd have to turn at some point, I'm not mad. Actually I was laughing because this means you're stronger than Damon, he deserves a little payback and he doesn't know you're stronger than him." Jeremy spoke in an amused tone.

Elena was completely speechless, her brother had put up with Damon, Stefan he didn't mind so much. Jeremy held a grudge because Damon had killed him not knowing whether the Gilbert ring was attached to his finger.

"Well I must say I'm liking Jeremy's point, didn't know you had it in you." came Kol's voice from the door way.

When the Gilbert siblings faced the door all they saw were many faces, Caroline and Bonnie standing amongst them even though they could already get in the house. No one asked to enter they simply just waited.

"Well I guess if Bonnie trusts you then that says a lot. Come in." he waved his hand to gesture them to enter; Elena smiled silently thanking her brother.

"We love your sister Jeremy, she is apart of us and so are you, that also includes Alaric." Elijah spoke gently while standing next to his wife.

"Ok before we explain everything about what's going on, I think I'm going to visit Damon," Elena said with a hint of malice to her voice. Kol and Klaus just laughed and Jeremy smiled, it was about time Damon got put back in his place.

* * *

They didn't bother knocking; it was known that anyone could enter because no one living lived in the house. Elena walked in first and with everyone else trailing behind but waited at the door, they wanted to watch the wrath of Elena and no one disapproved that it would be aimed at the eldest Salvatore.

"Damon!" Elena shouted in the house, even though there was no need.

"What's going…Katherine!" Damon growled and quickly pinned Elena against the wall, mistaking Elena for Katherine clearly didn't help the situation.

Elena didn't move, she let Damon believe that he had the upper hand, why he thought he would be able to outmatch her or even Katherine for that matter showed how irrational he could be.

"What are you doing here Katherine? And why did you bring the Originals!" Damon was angry, Elena had been protecting them and this didn't settle him one bit and now in his living room Katherine was in his house closely followed by the very people he despised.

"And I thought you loved me Damon, yet you can't tell me apart from Katherine," Elena spat out; she had pushed him away from her using her original strength.

Damon went wide eyed and instantly looked at Elena; the woman he loved was no longer human. Damon filled with rage and went to lash out at the originals for turning her, he concluded that it had to be one of them, she wouldn't willingly transition.

"Elena? Which one of them did this to you! I leave for a few days and you get turned into a vampire!" Damon spoke venomously and was about to charge at Klaus but a hand stopped him.

No matter how much Damon tried to remove his arm from the vice grip it just wouldn't budge. He thought that it was his brother holding him back.

"Stefan let go of me! She didn't want this!" Damon said in a low gravelly voice, glaring at all of the originals, not really focusing on a particular person, when the hand still didn't release he turned around to find it wasn't his brother but Elena.

"Don't be stupid Damon, you would get killed before you even reached them" Elena was angry at him but that didn't mean she wanted to see him dead.

When it looked like he had calmed down and found resolve in the fact he couldn't move, she released his arm. It was Elijah that came closer and in a flash Damon had grabbed a stake which Elena recognized and pushed her into action.

The White Oak stake was in his hand as he charged forward; he hadn't even reached halfway before he was flung away, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. Dropping the stake as his body took the impact breaking a few bones in the process.

Elena didn't know where he had found the stake but she didn't hesitate to retrieve it. The very weapon that could kill her was now safely in her hands and the man she loved was still standing. She moved towards Elijah and handing him the weapon knowing that he would keep it safe.

Damon regained consciousness to see Elena in the arms of Elijah; it had all fallen in to place, coming to the conclusion that Elijah had compelled her to turn.

"You compelled her! The honorable Elijah compelling an innocent woman to transition in to something she never wanted to be!"

Everyone was startled to hear Damon's voice and Elena shook her head. She wasn't surprised that he would act this way, she still cared for Damon and never wanted to break his heart but he had to move on.

"I wasn't compelled Damon, I chose to be a vampire and I chose to be with Elijah. I love him Damon, I married him in the past but he didn't remember until the day you disappeared and went off to get Jeremy!" Elena's voice raising as she mentioned Jeremy, her previous anger rising to the surface. She continued before he could say anything.

"You're reckless and selfish, the whole reason I asked you to send Jeremy to Denver was to keep him safe, but out of spite you brought him here in the middle of everything! We don't even know where Esther is and you put my brother in danger!" Everyone could see the rage brewing in Elena; vampirism done wonders to her backbone, she wasn't a push over anymore.

"I brought Jeremy back hoping to get Elena back! From where I'm standing I don't recognize her. The Elena I knew never wanted to be a vampire but now you're buddies with the originals, and married to someone who betrayed you!" He wondered if Elena was inside somewhere still, it was like Katherine had possessed her.

"I didn't change Damon, I grew up. I turned into a vampire the day they did. I'm an original. I love Elijah, I love him so much I married him and when the day came I turned with him. I told you why I didn't choose either you or Stefan, he saw me Damon. I wasn't Katherine or Tatia to him, I was simply Elena." Elena's voice softened, a few tears escaped but she didn't wipe them away, Elena wanted to keep eye contact with him, prove that she meant every word.

"I get it, it's not me. It's never me. I'm going for a drink." With Damon's final words he walked out of the house, he wasn't happy but she was hopeful that he would come around. She didn't want to lose him, maybe she was selfish for wanting to keep him close but he had become someone Elena could depend on.

* * *

**Few hours away from Mystic Falls…**

The little house that she had been resided in was small and perfect; she was amazed by all the new things that surrounded her. She had learned so much about this century and one thing that intrigued her most was television.

Confusion covered her face when she first took in the sight of the black box that was in front of her, little people talking and moving around, she couldn't explain it but she was curious as to what type of magic had been used.

She remembers how her mother used to show her memories, memories of a land that looked similar to where she now lived.

Avalyn Mikaelson would soon be reunited with her family, she had been waiting patiently but Ayana had warned her to stay away until told otherwise. She respected her elders and her mother had always expressed how much Ayana had helped them.

Avalyn trusted her family and keeping the same morals and honor that her father had taught her, she listened to the witch from beyond. Keeping away was to protect her family and if her parents had taught her anything, it was that it was family above all. She would do anything to protect them. So here she sat in a small room watching little people tell stories.

* * *

**Steven's Quarry just outside Mystic Falls…**

Tonight was the night that Esther and her coven would draw upon the power of the full moon; they had taken their time to perfect the spell. It took a lot of power and Esther alone wouldn't be able to perform it, which is why she had a coven beside her.

It wasn't difficult to convince the witches to join her mission to kill her children, it was a very well known fact among the supernatural that witches and vampires were natural enemies. Vampires were created by dark magic and witches were servants of nature, the creation of such monsters was going against nature.

A thousand years has passed since their creation and nature has learned to keep a balance even with their existence. If Esther managed to kill the originals it would make a much bigger imbalance compared to her creating them.

The number of vampires that roamed the land was unknown unlike a thousand years ago; nature only had to adjust to six vampires. Wiping their existence from earth would have unknown effects.

The only light in the woods was that of candles, creating a large circle. The coven of witches all knelt down and sat just outside the candles. Finn had compelled his vampire minion Alex to remain still until asked otherwise by Esther. Everything was ready and as the moon reached its peak all the witches began to chant.

In the middle of the witches was a pentagram, each point had a single candle representing the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. As the spell was halfway through, Esther gathered the subdued werewolf and cut his palm letting the crimson liquid flow into the middle of the pentagram.

After chanting a little more the candles of the pentagram gained in height, and suddenly went back to normal. Next was the blood a vampire, Alex was asked to come forward and Esther performed the same action as before. It had proved to be going according to plan as the flames rose again.

Esther cut into her own hand and let the blood drip into the middle just like the previous two times, blood of a witch the third ingredient.

Finally nearing the end of the spell, she got a vial of blood from her pocket. The vial only contained a few drops of blood, the blood of the Doppelganger. This blood was placed on the candle representing Spirit, only a drop was needed to finish the spell.

On the night of the ball Esther had collected enough blood from Elena to perform both spells; Esther was always prepared for things to go wrong, leading her to always come with a back up plan.

As the final words to the spell were chanted the five candles blew out and now it was time for the last part, Finn lay on the floor and turned grey as a stake was thrust into his heart. It wasn't just any stake it was made by the White Oak tree, inevitable ending his undead life.

There were no flames as his spirit drifted to the other side, Esther now looking at her third-born son with a solemn look; he had sacrificed himself to rid the world of vampires. As Finn took his first steps through the veil, another pair of feet came out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Before the Storm

**A/N: Sorry if there are grammar &amp; spelling mistakes, I tried my best :)**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed and favourited/followed, it is very much appreciated.**

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 13 – Before the Storm**

* * *

Once everyone left the Salvatore boarding house, Kol plucked up the courage to ask Bonnie out for dinner, he didn't necessarily need to eat but he wanted to impress her. They shared a lot of the same interests mainly magic, but the original vampire was a young adult at heart. Even if he was ageless he adjusted to the times well.

Bonnie challenged him and was able to keep Kol in check, of course that didn't stop him from continuing his antics. He loved pushing her, she was a force of nature and fiercely loyal, something that Kol admired.

So here he stood outside the Bennett house pacing nervously. Who would have thought that the cocky original could get worked up about a date, he tried his best to compose himself before he knocked.

_(Knock Knock)_

Kol could hear footsteps getting closer and when the door opened he was speechless, Bonnie Bennett had dressed herself up in a blue halter neck dress that came down to the knees.

"You look beautiful darling" Bonnie looked wonderful and once Kol closed his mouth and took time to admire her beauty, he was able to speak again.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Mikaelson" Bonnie smiled almost laughing at Kol's smirk, he looked good and he knew it.

Bonnie stepped out and closed the door behind her, taking Kol's arm in her he walked her to his car, which she hadn't noticed until now.

"This is your car?" Bonnie gasped before asking an obvious question, she was looking at a Lamborghini Aventador. It was a lovely car and if the mansion they lived gave away their wealth the car did as well.

"Yes, I may have been daggered for the last century but I'm a quick learner. I can't rely on my good looks and charm all the time, where's the fun in that." Kol showed his biggest smile while Bonnie rolled her eyes. She had to admit he was very attractive but his ego was already big enough.

Being the gentlemen Kol opened the door for Bonnie once they arrived at their destination; it was a small restaurant in Richmond. He was told they had the best food and concluded he would take the young witch.

The dinner went smoothly, light chatter and subtle glances at each other. Bonnie had seen a difference in Kol, the night of the ball she concluded he couldn't be trusted after he crushed Matt's hand. After Elena time travelled she found he was worth a chance as Kol had shown her a more caring and human side.

For once Bonnie had found a man, who made an effort for her, didn't take her for granted and like her. She did love Jeremy but once he kissed his dead vampire girlfriend Anna she was broken hearted. Deep down she knew Kol wouldn't hurt her like that and decided to do something that made her happy.

"Bonnie I like you and I know you find me handsome and good looking, I was hoping we could try the whole relationship thing...sorry I'm not good at this. Never have I wanted anything more from a woman but with you...with you I want it."

Kol was used to woman falling at his feet; he often compelled them for a night and drank from them. Living for a thousand years had only made him want to be free, settling with one person for eternity never crossed his mind, yet here he sat in front of a young woman wanting exactly that.

His speech may not have come off well, he could use his charms to get any woman to agree, and he felt bare in the presence of Bonnie. Apart from family no one had seen this side of him, the human Kol.

"I like you too" Bonnie said smiling shyly; she nodded in response to his question. The big bad original was in a relationship.

Kol paid the bill and the new couple left the restaurant, it was a wonderful evening, silence filled the car on the way back to Mystic Falls but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Just like before Kol used vampire speed to quickly open Bonnie's passenger door, he offered his hand which she accepted. They walked up to the door and Bonnie couldn't wait any longer and kissed Kol.

He knew there was a reason he liked Bonnie, she was a challenge and fearless, and her kissing him proved that she wasn't afraid to make her feelings known to him, she was perfect for him. The slowly moved apart and Bonnie gasped when she saw the figure standing behind Kol.

"Grams...?"

* * *

**Steven's Quarry (Outside Mystic Falls)**

"Drink, you need to feed" Esther pointed to the compelled vampire named Alex. The figure walked through the threshold and grabbed the offering quickly. He drained him dry, not once feeling guilty for taking the abominations life.

"Finn's sacrifice won't be in vain, we shall be rid of our children soon enough" said the calm voice of a British man.

"We can not fail this time Mikael" Esther said to her husband.

Mikael had terrorized his children for centuries until recently; she had lifted the veil long enough for her husband to pass through. Esther created her children into the original vampires with dark magic; she also created an original vampire hunter, Mikael.

Esther's previous attempt to eradicate the vampire race caused her to take more drastic measures, summoning her husband who had been on the other side. With Mikael by her side she believed they would be able to rid the world of vampires.

* * *

Elena and Elijah were back at the mansion, everyone else was out which meant they was alone. A thousand years ago they had the comfort of their own home but now they had to live with other people. Their current living arrangements hadn't been discussed; they were still married but had gone through a very long separation, putting it lightly.

The house was filled with moans of pleasure as husband and wife took advantage of their freedom. It was peaceful at the moment and no one knew when Esther planned to make an appearance. They settled in each others embrace for the time being, not wanting to ruin a perfect moment. Soon Esther would make her move and chaos would ensue.

His thoughts drifted back to his daughter that had yet to be found, he smiled at the memory and wished that a reunion was in the near future.

_Flashback_

_"Elena! Avalyn has something she would like to show you" Elijah walked in the house with Avalyn in his arms; he kissed his wife while she cut vegetables for dinner._

_"What have you two been up to...?" Elena smiled when she spoke to her husband; her daughter was reaching for her mother and Elena obliged by placing her on her hips. _

_Elijah led Elena down to the caves where they had spent many full moons, although they didn't go to the usual alcove. On the wall of the cave were three names in runic writing. Elijah and Elena's names were placed side by side representing equal standing and underneath was Avalyn's name. _

_Elijah had carved the names with the help of his daughter; he wanted whoever entered this cave to know they were a family. At the time he didn't think that he would see this cave again once he left his homeland._

_"It's beautiful Elijah" Elena could only smile, Elijah could see something was on his wife's mind but didn't pry, he knew his wife would reveal her thoughts eventually._

_End of Flashback_

Elijah's eyes snapped open; he hadn't thought about that cave in a long time, this cave was close to the secret cave but not inside it. He kissed Elena's forehead and started to get up, he needed to see it.

It was a place where his family was whole, the etchings on the wall proved that they were once all together and it gave him hope that they would be again. It didn't take long using vampire speed to get dressed.

"Lovely Elena, I was wondering if you'd accompany me" Elijah smirked as he knew she wouldn't refuse, they had already promised to stay by each other's side.

"As you asked so politely, I accept" Elena said jokingly

"Follow me" Elijah chuckled and held his hand out for her, she didn't hesitate to take it and follow Elijah out the house.

He led her to through the dark forest but with her vampire senses she could see perfectly. He reached an area that seemed familiar to them both but unlike Elijah; Elena was just taking in the sight.

Elijah found the destination and stomped his foot to the ground. The floor crumbled and showed the caverns that lie underneath. Elena gasped in surprise; she never knew the caves were just under her.

Using vampire abilities he grabbed her hand and ran into the cave he had in mind. Elena immediately took notice of the writing carved on the wall. She ran her fingers over the three separate names; the memory brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you for bringing me here" Elena was grateful, they may be unfamiliar etchings but it meant something to them. Avalyn at the moment was almost like a dream, her presence was felt thousand years ago but seeing the carving made everything reality.

Elijah kissed his wife and held her close. They silently promised they would find their daughter soon enough, maybe Bonnie could do a locator spell. Until then they had to hold on to the memories they had of her.

* * *

After Damon left the house everyone decided to leave as well. Alaric was most likely already at the grill, joining his drinking buddy. Jeremy went to the grill to see Matt; he hadn't seen his friend since he was compelled to leave Mystic Falls.

Matt wasn't working so he decided to play a game of pool with Jeremy, it felt like years since they had been able to talk without supernatural life taking over, their night was short lived as a familiar face walked into the grill. Jeremy didn't take notice of the person due to the fact that he had the ability to see ghosts; it wasn't until Matt tapped him on the arm asking if he was seeing things, when Jeremy looked up he saw Anna.

He was shocked to see the girl who caused the break up between himself and Bonnie, but relieved to see her again although he didn't understand why, and why could Matt see her as well. They weren't the only ones to spot the young vampire; across the room Damon and Alaric sat staring.

Confusion filled both their faces, he knew that she was dead but how could she be walking around town and enter the grill. Damon watched as Anna approached Jeremy carefully but also with purpose, Alaric and Damon looked at each other and then took the opportunity to walk over and find out by themselves.

"Anna? How are you here?" Jeremy asked

"Good question, I'm curious myself" Damon interrupted before Anna got a chance to speak, Anna didn't give him a reply she simply nodded her head towards the door, taking the hint they all walked out of the social area.

"You're supposed to be dead" Damon stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he only received an eye roll. She turned her gaze to Jeremy and finally spoke.

"I don't know exactly, people on the other side were talking about an opening in the veil"

"Wait what is the veil?" Matt interrupted

"It separates the living from the supernaturals on the other side. Something has happened and now there are dead people walking around again, an opening was made and it's only getting bigger. I came here to warn you, but there are others who want revenge and will kill everyone in this town if they want to." Anna said quickly, she kept glancing around, trying to see if she could spot anyone out of place.

"This has Esther written all over it, it's not the first time this has happened" Damon spoke so calmly and comical that it didn't seem like he was taking the situation seriously.

"If there are more dead people walking around here, we got to call everyone and warn them." Alaric said seeming to be the only one thinking.

"It's a few dead vamps, we can handle it. There's no need to call the Original Protection Agency" Damon clearly missed the eye roll from Alaric.

"It's going to be more than a few, you may be a century old vampire but we aren't, we will need the originals help. I know you don't trust them; I don't either but what can I do. Elena's married into the family and she's stronger than all of us now. So get over it Damon." Alaric snapped.

Without a glance around him and ignoring Damon's glares, Alaric called Elena to pass on the warning.

* * *

Caroline had gone home to see her mum; their time spent together was limited by her mother's job so it was nice to be able to talk to her. The mother-daughter bonding was cut short when Sheriff Forbes was called out again. Although Caroline was a little disappointed that her time with her mother was interrupted, she was also happy. Her mind kept wandering to a certain Original Hybrid and this is what led her to calling him to meet at her house.

It hadn't even been 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door, she knew who it was before opening it and she couldn't hold down the excitement she felt.

"Hello love" Klaus had a big smile on his face while he looked at Caroline.

"Hi, my mom got called away so I thought we could talk" Caroline debated inviting him in, even though he already had invitation by her mother. Nevertheless she decided to go out instead.

"Lead the way love" Klaus held out an arm to let her walk first, he wasn't going to ruin the friendship that he had managed to build with her. He was courteous and polite; he hoped that she was slowly lowering her defences.

They walked silently down the pathway heading in no particular direction; Caroline decided to break the silence.

"What's your favourite place?" It was a random question but seeing as he was a thousand years old, he must have seen many places. She hadn't left Mystic Falls and it didn't seem like she ever would.

"It's difficult to choose just one, but I would say New Orleans" Klaus looked at her and smiled at the confusion that covered her face.

"New Orleans? That's your favourite place…not Paris, Rome or London…" Caroline was trying to make sure she heard him right, out of all the places in the world he chose New Orleans.

"In the early 1700s, me and my family lived there, we ruled New Orleans; we built it into the city it is today. We lived together as a family until Mikael found us so we fled." Klaus enjoying the brief memories that surfaced.

Caroline realized why the city meant so much to him, it made the big bad hybrid feel like he had a family again, with the bonus of being ruler of a city helped as well, and she smiled at him as it didn't seem so ridiculous now.

"Well maybe you can go back there one day" Caroline didn't imply her to go with him but she knew he was thinking it.

There conversation was soon interrupted when Caroline spotted someone she knew was long dead. It just so happened to be her ex-boyfriends uncle, Mason Lockwood.

"Mason? You're dead…" Caroline said shakily

"Caroline, look there isn't much time but a lot of dead supernatural's are living again. Someone has messed with the order of things." Mason explained to Caroline while not sparing a glance to the man stood beside her.

"Esther" Klaus said with venom, he quickly reaches in his pocket for his phone and called his siblings.

* * *

Walking out of the caves and near the Lockwood mansion both Elena and Elijah heard the scream of a woman. With vampire speed they approached the mansion; they smelt blood around the back of the property. Heading in that direction they were shocked by what they saw.

A long blond haired vampire was standing in a protective stance in front of Carol Lockwood, the Mayor was bleeding from her neck and clearly she had been attacked. They couldn't see the vampire very well, but if she was protecting Carol it suggested that she meant no harm.

She wasn't alone though, there was another vampire facing them with blood running down their chin. The vampire looked murderous, snarling at the vampire who prevented him from taking his kill. Noticing they weren't alone the blonde turned her head towards them, earning a gasp from Elena.

"Jenna..." Elena was surprised to see her aunt.

"Elena" Jenna whispered with a smile but soon the moment was over, the other vampire took the opportunity to attack.

Elijah already reading the man's actions before hand, quickly sped over and removed his heart from his chest before he could attack Jenna. The body fell to the ground, with the bloody heart next to it.

He watched as Elena engulfed her aunt in a tight hug. After a few minutes of watching his wife smile widely, he checked on the shaking Carol. Elijah offered to heal her wounds but she politely refused.

"Oh god! I missed you! How are you alive?" Elena had tears running down her cheek; she had so many questions but wanted to embrace her aunt.

"The wall that separates the living and the dead, it has been damaged; I'm not the only one that came through, Elena you have to listen to me. Everyone is in danger! They're coming! There are others who have gone to warn your friends, we came to help you." She spoke gently but a little rushed. She had both hands on her niece's shoulders.

"I've always watched over you and Jeremy, and I know you feel guilty about my death but don't. You're happy and that's all I could hope for" Jenna struggled to get her words out, sniffling and wiping the tears that fell. She needed Elena to move on and not bare the weight of everyone's feelings.

"You said they're coming...who are they Jenna?" Elena suddenly realized.

"I don't know who exactly, I just know that Elijah and Klaus have a lot of enemies, with the barrier down no good can come of it." Jenna only heard whispers and with those that she knew on the other side only heard the same, it was obvious something big was going to happen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but Niklaus has just called confirming he and Caroline had a visit from the elder Lockwood." Elijah spoke graciously like he didn't just rip a heart out five minutes ago.

"Elder Lockwood? Tyler doesn't have a brother...wait you mean Mason, his uncle?" Elena asked and she was given a nod from both Jenna and Elijah.

"I apologise, where are my manners? It's lovely to see you again Jenna" Elijah held out his hand for Jenna's and smiled at her, she has family but he didn't want to be rude.

"Elijah! I guess I should start calling you my nephew" Jenna said jokingly, time spent on the other side watching was like watching a TV show, screaming and shouting for something to happen or not. She had seen their relationship develop, she was happy that Elena found some peace; Jenna only hoped that it would last.

* * *

Many phone calls were exchanged; everyone had a visit from a face long gone. Needing to know more about the situation led them all to the Mikaelson Mansion, if they were going to find answers they would have to meet.

Within 15 minutes everyone had arrived at the Mansion, even Sheriff Forbes were there. Caroline had made sure to fill her mother in on the problem at hand, Liz didn't hesitate to put out a warning for everyone to stay inside and lock the doors. It wouldn't protect the townspeople from everyone but it would from vampires at least.

At first everyone was just happy to see the other alive, for the time being anyway. Jeremy and Alaric took Jenna into a bone crushing hug, Jeremy got to see his aunt once again while Alaric could see the woman he loved and lost.

Although Tyler wasn't there Mayor Lockwood was still happy to greet her brother in-law, she had lost her husband and her son was now a hybrid, so many things had changed, it felt nice to see Mason again.

Caroline and Elena were not surprised that Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grams had come to help, she was always one to help her granddaughter. She was always one to side with the natural order of everything. It was in her blood to distrust vampires, yet here she stood in a room full of many. She would side with her family and everyone in the room would protect Bonnie, she knew it, she had seen it all.

Nature was holding on by those who helped keep a balance, the veil was slowly opening and without anyone to fight against it, all hell would break loose. For now all they could do was kill those who harmed the living, at the moment they wouldn't be able to leave Mystic Falls as the veil hadn't fallen completely. All the dead were still tied to this land; they were still linked to the place they died. Mystic Falls was a magnet for the non-human, it only seemed right that a town as small as this one could wreak so much havoc.

"The other side is slowly falling, the wall that keeps the dead apart from the living is deteriorating. Vampires, Werewolves and hunters that you have killed are going to seek revenge, not only on you but the town." Sheila Bennett found herself the spokesperson for the group who wasn't supposed to be there.

"How do we stop the veil from opening any more?" Elijah asked

"I believe witches on the other side are trying to find an answer to that, when they know so will you." Replied the witch, it wasn't the answer he wanted but she didn't know much more than he did, it was up to the elder witches now.

"Is there anything we _can_ do right now?" asked Elena, she worried for the innocent people that were helpless against the wandering _ghosts_.

"We kill as many as we can, they won't stay dead because they will just walk back through again, but it will help." Mason chimed in

"We need to protect the town and if we have to kill them, then that's what we will do." Elena suddenly said, her compassionate side coming through when she heard that the town would be in danger. Elijah reading his wife's mind decided to continue.

"We split into small groups to cover more area. We don't know who we are dealing with or how strong they are, so no one goes alone. I suggest all the vampires in this room separate. We have five originals, four vampires that are over a century old and two young vampires." No one argued with the eldest Mikaelson, he spoke rationally, they all wanted to help and no one was being left out.

They sorted out the groups for the night, not everyone headed out. They decided it was best to do a rotation of groups, with humans and witches needing to rest and eat it wouldn't be the best idea to keep them up all day long. Vampires didn't need as much rest, blood filled their appetite and gave them all the energy they needed, so for now half of the vampires were out to help protect the town, and with the originals maybe compel a few enemies along the way.


	14. Chapter 14 - Troubles

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter! My beta reader has returned so hopefully the mistakes should be minimal. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it makes me happy to know that the story has been well received.**

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 14 - Troubles**

* * *

Everyone had come to an agreement to patrol the town, many vampires didn't have a daylight ring like Elena, Caroline and the Salvatores' did, so there were fewer problems. Night time was a different matter but at least most townspeople were oblivious to the things that go bump in the night.

Elena and Caroline had been out all day; they still had to keep up the teenage life. What people didn't know was the secrets these teens held, they had stopped to see Liz Forbes for any information but according to the Sheriff there hadn't been any attacks yet.

They spent most of the time on alert, keeping their ears open for any signs of a struggle but so far everything had been fine. Elena was able to protect herself now, being an original made it quite difficult to be killed, Caroline on the other hand was a lot younger but she could handle herself given the chance.

As Elena and Caroline were heading back to the mansion, they got ambushed by a dozen vampires who were unaware of the presence of an original. They decided to attack two 'vulnerable' baby vampires that had kept them from feeding. They knew of the patrols and wanted to kill the two young girls.

Upon hearing the noises in the surrounding forest, it was clear they weren't alone anymore, Elena and Caroline did all they could to prepare; Caroline quickly went to the closest tree and snapped off a branch. Just as she has created a stake a dark haired vampire headed straight for her, using her vampire speed she dodges and stakes him in the back.

Meanwhile only a few feet away from Caroline, Elena was dealing with three vampires, they have her surrounded, or so they thought, Elena just smirked at them and then in one swift movement she had copied Elijah's signature kill and ripped the hearts out of two vampires that were standing side by side.

Turning around and dropping the hearts as she did so, she grinned at the last vampire who seemed to be stuck on the same spot and in a flash Elena had planted her hand in his chest and extracted his heart.

Seeing that there are more vampires coming, she does the same as Caroline did and snapped a branch off a nearby tree, Elena making several stakes; she launches them at two oncoming vampires, as the stakes hit their target they stop abruptly and fall to the floor, slowly turning grey.

Caroline was holding her own, she had successfully staked some more vampires, and knowing that Elena was stronger and could look after herself, Caroline could concentrate on those in front of her.

She stakes one and suddenly gets pulled back by another, arms being held back as two young skinny vampires approach her. Feeling as though they have won they walk slowly, Elena seeing this swiftly moves behind the two vampires stalking towards her best friend and impaled their backs with her fists and ripping out their hearts from behind them. They hadn't seen it coming and they dropped to the floor even before they heard her coming.

From Caroline's stand point she doesn't see Elena behind them, so she panics. She is kicking and wiggling trying to get out of the arms of the one holding her in place. Suddenly she stops when she realizes the two people in front of her have fallen to the floor and she sees Elena standing there looking all happy with a smile that reaches her eyes.

The vampire holding Caroline had mistakenly loosened his grip when he saw his friends die and Caroline took this opportunity to elbow him away and at vampire speed pick up the fallen stake by her feet and stake him in the chest.

All the vampires had been taken care of but then a familiar face came into view, Tony was one of Klaus's hybrids who Jeremy decapitated. Tony showing his golden eyes, with his fangs protruding, quickly bites Caroline and snaps her neck. Elena rushes over to her aid and Tony takes this opportunity to collect several stakes from the dead vampires and launches them at Elena's back.

One hits her in the shoulder and another in the lower back, the next thing she felt were small pieces of wood lodged in between her shoulder blades, she used all the energy she had to snap Tony's neck, but before she could reach him, he was being thrown across the woods.

She doesn't know who took out the hybrid or where they went, she was just grateful that the threat had been removed; she had her best friend to worry about. The bite looked bad and with a snapped neck it didn't help, the venom was attacking her body quickly.

Elena falls to the floor and takes the time to quickly remove the stake from her lower back, it starts healing and then she moves on to the shoulder, it is removed with ease, but as she tries to remove the small pieces of wood that have lodged itself in her back, she gives up once she realizes they are only going deeper.

Someone else will have to pry them out, Elena could feel the pieces shifting as she made big movements. A sudden out of dizziness hits but she recovers slowly, the wooden pieces were close to her heart, although it wouldn't kill her, it was extremely uncomfortable.

She gets up slowly and pushes the pain to the back of her mind, she has to save Caroline. She throws Caroline over her shoulder as gently as possible. She makes her way through the rest of the forest in a brisk pace, and in 5 minutes she has found herself looking at the front door of the mansion.

Elena can feel the pieces of wood shifting from the movement of her walking, and she gets hit with a wave of blurriness, not wanting to waste anymore time she tries to open the door but more crashes through it, upon hearing the noise in the foyer, Elijah, Kol and Bonnie come to look at the cause of the disturbance.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

They are shocked to see Caroline lying on the side with her head at a funny angle, and Elena lying on her stomach groaning in pain. They rush over using vampire speed, minus Bonnie. Elena can hear noises and briefly opens her eyes as someone picks her up, she groans at the pain, before she forgets she quickly whispers "Care's bitten, hybrid".

Elijah shouts for Klaus to come down, who is not so happy to be summoned but upon seeing the young blonde vampire lying on the floor, worry washes over his face.

"She's been bitten; she needs your blood brother." Elijah only receives a nod

Klaus picks her up without another word, as he ascends the stairs, he heads to his bedroom and places her gently on his bed.

Klaus bites in to his wrist and covers her mouth, dripping the blood into her mouth hoping that it's going down her throat. He's not convince that she has had enough so he waits until she wakes up, she still has time. Hopefully the blood that he has already given will slow the venom down.

Back Downstairs…

Elijah had taken the time to look Elena over to see if she was hurt anywhere else, but it was really only the few little wooden pieces wedged in her back, with them still there they wouldn't heal, he carried her to the sofa.

Trying not to cause anymore pain he placed Elena down on her stomach, he ripped her shirt to gain access to the bleeding wounds.

"I'm going to remove the wood from your back, this is going to hurt. Stay still, ok?" he only heard a little yes, he was quick as he didn't want to cause any more pain than he had to, he stuck his fingers in her open wounds and pulled the wooden pieces out one by one.

Screams of pain filled the room as the last piece had moved further, a few seconds later Elijah had grabbed the wood piercing her heart. With the wood removed, her wounds began to slowly heal. Her skin was returning to normal only sweat remained.

Bonnie entered the room and gave Elena a blood bag, in a situation like this Bonnie couldn't do much but sit next to her best friend and hope she was alright. She was worried for Caroline; Bonnie had seen the bite on her neck but she was happy that the only cure for a werewolf bite was under this roof.

Bonnie hated to admit it but she was thankful that Klaus was the hybrid, he wouldn't let Caroline die and she wouldn't lose her best friend.

* * *

The holes in the veil had caused uproar on the other side, witches gathered together to come up with a plan to reverse the spell. It had become apparent to them who had caused this disaster; Esther had the power and the motive to do so.

Consequences be damned if she got the job done, Esther had used Expression a form of dark magic to open the boundary. With Finn wandering the other side they could only surmise that he was sacrificed, drawing the energy his death created the opening.

Her spell came with unknown consequences as magic was used to open the boundary. The veil wasn't made to withstand temporary openings, with Esther's spell it caused ripples and let the dead walk among the living.

"Sisters, our fallen witch Esther has caused a shift in the balance. The veil is deteriorating, we need to close it and soon." Ayana spoke firmly to witches from all periods of time.

"The spell she used was different to the one created, she changed it to her own needs. It was never meant to make an opening, only allow her to see and speak to people on this side but never to let them crossover." Spoke an Elder witch, she was always one for balance and had been around longer than Ayana.

"We do not have to the components to reverse her spell. We have no doppelgänger and Esther used an Original for the sacrifice, we don't have a being as strong to do this spell." A voice from the back spoke, it was true Esther was lucky to have spared enough blood for her back up plan.

"There is a way, although we will have to come together to make adjustments to the spell." Qetsiyah's voice came from behind; she was the creator of the veil and could summon a way for them to close it.

* * *

**Back at the mansion**

Everyone had taken up residence at the mansion; it was safer for them all to be in one place especially since the house had a protection spell. The Salvatore's house couldn't stop vampires from entering as no living person lived there.

With those who did have the protection of the invitation against vampires, it didn't stop any other supernatural being with a vendetta. It was easier to be together, they could plan how to protect the town, when, where and everyone would be safe.

Liz Forbes being the woman she was refused to abandon her home, she would be safe and had the weapons required to fight back. Even though she refused to stay with them at the mansion, she was always checked on regardless of the protests.

Elena had recovered from the stakes, fast healing and a few blood bags later she felt like a brand new person. She knew the people she killed would be back again but it held them off for now. Caroline still hadn't woken up but from what Klaus had said the bite had healed.

The front door of the mansion opened to reveal a few worn out people, it was the day shift so to speak. Nights were the worst as most vampires hid in the dark, day time was easier for humans such as Alaric, Jeremy and Matt to handle, along with some help from Damon and Stefan.

They all gathered in the living room to discuss the problems, including Caroline's current state. Although the bite had been taken care of there were still faces of worry, that was until the person in question come bounding down the stairs.

Caroline looked perfectly healthy and happy, it seemed she was back to normal after the evenings trouble. She saw Elena and gave her a small smile; her best friend had saved her and managed to bring her home on her own.

Kol turned his head to the front door, he could sense someone and if he listened closely they were human, he could hear their heartbeat getting closer to the door. Using his vampire speed he opened the door to reveal a surprised middle aged woman.

"Can I help you, witch?" With all the supernatural running around the town he didn't know who was good or bad, he needed to be prepared if they would attack, it wasn't everyday that a witch willingly went to a vampires residence.

"Actually I'm here to help you, Abby Bennett" Replied Bonnie's mother, when she said her name she waited for recognition to hit.

"Well Ms. Bennett come in" Kol held the door wider for her and let her walk past, he took a look outside scouting the perimeter, he thought he saw a shadow hidden within the trees, but at a second glance it was gone.

Abby Bennett walked through the foyer to the room everyone was in, immediately spotting her daughter sitting next to Elena, once Bonnie took notice of the guest she smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She didn't want to sound unwelcoming but she didn't think her mother would come back anytime soon.

"I've come to help; I have had some strange dreams lately" that was her mother's way of telling her the spirits had contacted her. Bonnie wasn't the only one to receive warnings.

"You've had them too; I'm so glad you here! Grams is here too, well until everything gets sorted out again." Bonnie was a little disappointed, she loved her grams but knew that she couldn't fully have her back, but she would have to cherish what time they did have, no matter the circumstances.

"Yes and I have brought along a couple of friends too"

Bonnie was a little curious about who her mother could have brought to Mystic Falls, though what did it matter, if they were here to help they would welcome it.

* * *

Abby had used her magic to get through the protection spell cast on the mansion, she came alone to offer her services and because her companions were out checking the town quickly.

It wasn't long before another knock at the door caused everyone to halt the conversation. Abby knew who it would be, so she answered the door for everyone. In walked two women one who looked extremely familiar, another Bennett witch, Lucy. The second girl had a few people gasping as they immediately recognized the long lost face.

A young woman with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes appeared before them, it didn't take long for the girl to whisper "Mother".

Those who didn't know who she was, followed her line of sight, they were shocked to see it was Elena.

"Av…Avalyn" Elena jumped up and grabbed her daughter, she held her close and let the tear roll down her cheek, her daughter was here. She was alive and still here.

Elijah put his arms around both women and kissed Avalyn on the temple. His eyes were red and showed signs of unshed tears, but he refused to let them fall in front of his present company.

The rest of the originals individually took their lost family member in a bone crushing hug; they had all missed her terribly. When Elijah and Elena remembered her they told their siblings. The mention of her name brought back the memories for the others.

"Hold up…She just called you mother, care to explain" Damon's snarky voice came from the crowd.

"Sorry, this is Avalyn Mikaelson. She's our daughter" Elena pointed between her and Elijah when she said our, not that anyone would dispute it, Avalyn was a mixture of the two.

Those that didn't know about the Avalyn were beyond shocked, she looked the same age as Elena but that was the life of a vampire, to be ageless and outlive loved ones. In this circumstance the daughter was now ageless too.

"You have a daughter! How is that even possible? You must have slept with Elijah the moment you met, not forgetting the bloodlust that would of took place when she was born, I'm surprised none of you fed off her." Damon was not happy; at times like this his mouth did the talking without any communication with his brain.

By the looks of those he just insulted, they weren't too happy either. Klaus, Kol and Rebekah trying their best to control the anger, the three siblings were the most volatile and hotheaded. Not wanting to upset Elena they reframed from killing the Elder Salvatore for his careless words.

Elijah's face was stoic as normal, he was seething inside but he didn't let his emotions show. Damon was known to be a loose cannon, he spoke before thinking.

"Watch what you say about my mother!" Avalyn stepped in front of her mother and came face to face with Damon, he just smirked back.

"No wonder they married, she had a child out of wedlock!" Damon shouted with his arms spread out, like it was the answer to all his problems. If Elena was only with Elijah for that reason maybe he still had a chance.

His moment was short lives as a searing pain went through his whole body, he screamed in pain and once it stopped he immediately turned to the Bennett witches. Damon was only stating facts although they were wrong.

"You were all thinking it! Don't tell me you actually believed she would be with him if it weren't for the prodigal daughter" he didn't get to say anymore as he was thrown across the room with magic. He was shocked to see it was Avalyn who held him to the wall with magic.

"I warned you Salvatore! You fool...I was born a vampire, not killed. I aged like any other infant; I stopped aging when I reached my mother's age." Avalyn said with venom, she wasn't a very aggressive person but she didn't back down when it came to family.

"Vampires can't be witches! They lose their powers, no longer servants of nature. So how can you be?" Damon struggled against the invisible binds that held him in place. No one in the room spoke, they were all curious but didn't speak out stupidly like Damon.

"I guess that makes me special then" Avalyn smiled and bared her fangs at him, proving she was both Vampire and Witch. She wasn't frozen as a baby presumably because her witch side allowed her to grow. Magic was probably the reason for her survival in the womb.

"Alright enough Ava, we have enough problems to deal with outside these walls" Elijah spoke gently and firmly, he didn't really want her to stop but it wouldn't end well. His daughter listened to her father and instantly released the hold on Damon.

Damon stalked off to get some alcohol, Alaric following to check on his best friend. Everyone else stayed in the room, they didn't judge it was only curiosity of recent events. Finally someone asked without anger in their voice.

"How is she a hybrid?" Caroline asked innocently

"I didn't know I was pregnant when Esther performed the immortality spell, I found out after. Ayana said that the baby was different and special, but she couldn't tell until she was born. Her powers came to light not long after her birth." Elena answered her best friend.

The outburst from Damon was the only argument they had on the matter, they all accepted Avalyn, even Jeremy and Alaric treated her like the niece and granddaughter she was. She showed as much compassion as her mother did and she held the same family values, she fit in perfectly.

Damon hadn't said much lately he was either taking out his anger on the roaming vampires outside or drinking. Stefan tried to reason with his brother, at first all he received was silence but eventually it seemed his advice was getting through.

Stefan's relationship with Rebekah had developed, no one had said much regarding the pair but they saw the looks and the changes. They let them be, everyone needed some happiness.

* * *

After Qetsiyah revealed the plan, the witches went off to do their individual jobs. The spell would be performed as soon as all the components had been found. Ayana had taken it upon herself to search for one of the components, a werewolf.

With the other side in chaos it was hard to find anything, but she knew where one werewolf would be, she just hoped that they hadn't left.

While a few went off to carry out their tasks, the rest stayed to prepare, it required a lot of power and many witches. Candles were spaced out to create a circle; within the circle was a huge wooden table and at one end bowls filled with different ingredients sat waiting.

They were currently in an abandoned house, they used this as it provided the space and privacy to perform spell freely without being disturbed.

Several witches had returned, now they only waited on Ayana. No more than five minutes later she walked in with a tall blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes following behind her.

"Edvard sit down here" Ayana pointed to a space in the middle of the circle.

As he sat in the middle of the circle, he watched as the witches sat around the candles, they all joined hands closing their eyes while chanting in a language he couldn't understand.

After a few minutes of chanting a bright light appeared and a body lay on the ground beside him, he briefly looked at the body but was distracted by the chanting that continued, another bright light appeared and this time he shielded his eyes and watched as a second body appeared.


	15. Chapter 15 - Changes

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Thank you for the reviews they mean so much to me.**

**A big thank you for Sylviecake231 for Beta Reading my story**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 15 - Changes**

Everyone had gathered at the Mikaelson's Mansion, everyone was arguing with each other trying to decide what they should do to stop Esther.

Supernatural's that were once dead had returned, they don't know what Esther had done but it wasn't good. It brought back people they wish hadn't returned; this is what led them to the Mikaelson Mansion.

They had put a strong protection spell on the mansion until the ownership was changed; they decided to put the house in Bonnie &amp; Jeremy's name so no extra vampires could walk in uninvited

The Salvatore's, Caroline and Elena had spent a lot of time protecting the residents of Mystic Falls, it was their home and they wished to protect the people they had grown to know.

Not all of the supernaturals were bad; some actually helped to protect the town. It was the same when a few familiar spirits had returned on Illumination Night. Mason Lockwood, Lexi, Anna, Jenna and Sheila Bennett were just a few names that tried to keep the humans safe.

While the arguing continued, Elena noticed that Bonnie was standing quietly and was slightly swaying; she called her name gently but didn't get a response.

Elena walked closer to her best friend and just as she reached her Bonnie collapsed; Elena screamed her name while catching her at the same time. Everyone had turned their attention to the unconscious Bennett witch and a worried looking Elena.

Kol rushed to Bonnie's side and clutched on to her hand, he didn't notice the vacant look in Elena's eyes as he asked her "What happened?!".

Elena couldn't answer him as darkness took over her, she fell to the ground. She couldn't hear or feel anything but Elijah had moved his wife on to another sofa across the room, he was trying his best not to show how worried he was, both Elena and Bonnie had fallen unconscious and no one knew why.

* * *

Elena was fighting to open her eyes, the last thing that she remembers was seeing Bonnie collapse next to her and then she had felt heaviness on her chest and soon after everything went black.

She could hear voices around her but she couldn't focus, her eyes felt heavy which was very strange considering her Vampire healing. She lay silently slowly waiting for her body to strengthen, after a while she managed to open her eyes to numerous pairs of eyes.

When Elena at up and looked at her surroundings, she found that Bonnie was sitting next to her. Not far behind her was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked strangely familiar, although she couldn't put her finger on it. Though what she did notice was the distinct werewolf scent emanating from him.

"Where are we?...are we d..dead?" Bonnie asked worriedly, last thing she remembered was feeling a little off and waking up on the other side. For some reason it felt different to the other times; Ayana had only visited in her dreams but right now this wasn't a dream. She was sure of it.

"No you are not dead; we have summoned your spirits to this side" Ayana spoke to her descendant gently, trying not to scare the young witch any further.

"Our spirits? What about our bodies?" Elena asked for Bonnie, her best friend seemed to be slightly speechless. This was definitely not what they expected to happen during an argument.

"Your bodies are fine, still alive but in a comatose state," the elder witch answered.

"Ok...why are we here?" Elena asked with curiosity. She kept glancing back to the man beside her. She wasn't stupid and a werewolf being here meant something.

"In order to close the seal of the veil, we must have a being strong enough to harness the power given by us." Ayana explained to both Elena and Bonnie.

Elena looked at Ayana with eyebrows raised "I don't understand, why contact me? Bonnie had the magic of 100 dead witches, she would be best."

"Yes she is strong but it isn't enough, it calls for someone truly immortal. This is why we chose you." Ayana have a gentle smile trying to reassure Elena that her words were honest.

"You ch..chose me?! Nik is a hybrid not me, I'm not as strong as he is."

"While Niklaus may be a hybrid, he can not be trusted to possess this much power. He also does not possess all we need. We chose you because of your Doppelgänger side." Another witch interrupted.

"The people here have been watching you, you show true compassion. Becoming the creature you are has not led you to lose your humanity, you care fiercely for others. You are unlike any vampire we have seen." Ayana said firmly

"Ok but I'm only an Original and my Doppelgänger blood doesn't work since I turned" Elena quickly replied.

"Your blood has special properties even as an Original. We will use that to make you truly immortal. Once the transformation has been made you will possess a considerable amount of power."

Elena only knew of three doppelgängers, Katherine, Tatia and herself. Tatia died as a human. Katherine was a vampire but she was selfish, she would probably use the power to kill the originals instead, especially Klaus. This left her as the only option.

"I was the only option, is this why you sent me back?" Elena wondered out loud, she was never told why being sent back was the only option; the witches must have foreseen what Esther planned.

"Yes, though it isn't the only reason. Your presence in the Originals lives provided peace and it showed more of their humanity than ever before. As a family you will be able to defeat Mikael and Esther." Ayana looked to both Elena and Bonnie and found they were shocked at hearing that Mikael had returned.

"With this power you can channel enough power to complete your goal and that is to close the veil before the wall falls completely. Esther had help from both sides and it created weakness, this weakness allowed her to resurrect Mikael." The two girls didn't say a word, just absorbing the information Ayana was giving.

"Because Esther was communicating with a spirit, we took precautions. Sending you back was a choice we had to make, you hold the key to this spell and without a living person strong enough to do it, we had send you back." Ayana finally explain

"To close the veil you will need both Bonnie &amp; Abby Bennett as they are of Qetsiyah's line, she was the creator of The Other Side. If you combine your power you can close the veil. Kill as many supernatural beings as you can who do not belong with the living, it will help complete your task. Do you understand Elena?"

Elena nods still trying to let everything sink in, she's never been a witch, and she's worried that she won't know what to do.

"I understand but how will I know how to close the veil? I've never been a witch before I don't know how all this works." Elena asked worry evident in her voice, she didn't want to fail.

"We will explain more after and we will also tell Bonnie how the spell is done, you must all work together. You must hurry before the veil falls completely and everything is perished. Now sleep child we must begin..." Ayana spoke in a rushed voice, the veiled needed to be closed and soon.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't the only witch that received messages from the other side. Avalyn, Abby and Lucy were carrying out instructions; they didn't know the reason just that it had to be done.

Avalyn carried her mother to the middle of the room and placed her on the floor. Abby collected candles and placed one candle above Elena's head. Avalyn, Abby and Lucy stood together holding hands.

They began chanting a short spell a few times until they saw a large light surround Elena in a full circle. It stayed glowing for a few seconds, and then returned back to normal. They had completed the instructions.

Elena's spirit was now linked physically to her body, this meant that what ever spell was cast on Elena's spirit happened to her body on the living side. Elena didn't have to die to obtain her new powers.

They had asked that no one go in the room until she awakened, her body was not to be disturbed. The witches warned it might interrupt their spells cast on the other side.

* * *

Ayana and the witches had started chanting

"Edvard, lay beside Elena" Ayana asked softly

Edvard did as he was asked; when he was in position Ayana cut his hand and poured the blood into a bowl. She added a few herbs to the blood. Ayana then added a few of Edwards hairs to the mix, she stirred the contents and then began to chant.

Flames grew larger as the chanting got louder, after a few minutes Ayana placed two fingers in the bowl, and with the tip of her fingers she wiped the blood on Elena's forehead, wrists and chest.

All the witches chanted again and as the flames began to rise then fall, she poured the rest of the contents in Elena's mouth. Elena swallowed automatically once the crimson substance trickled down her throat. The witches started to chant again and when they stopped a loud gasp was heard.

Ayana didn't hesitate and offered Edwards wrist to Elena, it was the final part of the spell. Elena raised an eyebrow at the request but did as she was told. After a few gulps of the disgusting werewolf blood she released the arm.

A bowl was sitting in the middle of a table across the room; it contained the blood of the witches in the room and Elena's blood. It was placed under a protective spell to keep it safe.

Before Elena woke up from being summoned, they had combined all the blood to connect them together. A small incantation would allow Elena to draw on the power of the witches. With the blood stored in the bowl, it allowed them to break the connection if they deemed it necessary.

"It is done" Ayana said with finality

* * *

They waited patiently, worried about Bonnie as she was unconscious for a while now. Everyone was in the living room when they all heard a noise in the other room. All the vampires looked at each other and used their enhanced abilities to see the cause of the sound.

When they arrived in the room where Elena was laying on the floor, they noticed that the candle above her head was now on its side and blown out, Elena suddenly gasped and they all watched as she heaved while immediately sitting up.

She looked around the room to see her friends and family looking at her, before she could say anything she cried out in pain, she flung her head back as black veins started protruding her neck.

The sound of bones cracking started filling the room and while in transition she looked to Nik and said only a few words. "Get everybody out!" he was confused at first but then recognized the signs, her eyes changed color from brown to gold and then finally something he had never seen before, pure white.

"Everyone needs to leave, you aren't safe!" Klaus never broke eye contact with Elena while shouting his warning.

"What's going on Nik?" Came Rebekah's voice

"Let's just say that I'm not the only hybrid in the room, and unfortunately that means if she manages to bite you, it will hurt or even kill, now please go, I need to get her to the basement" he wasn't sure what happened but he saw the golden eyes, which meant wolf. Only this time Elena's hybrid status was made by magic whereas he was born a wolf, magic had consequences and Elena may not be a typical hybrid.

"Niklaus please take care of her; she will never forgive herself if she hurt someone." Elijah spoke to his brother full of emotion.

He would never forgive himself if he let her do anything she would regret, especially if he could have prevented it. At this moment he was almost jealous that his wife needed his brother but understood that they now shared a bond beside family.

"I know, that's why I'm going to chain her up, it doesn't look like I hav..."

With those broken words he watched Elijah vampire speed out of the room along with everyone else, and Nik quickly lifted Elena in his arms bridal style and went to the basement. Closing doors as he passed them, he slowly put her down ignoring the cries of pain and chained up her hands and feet as quickly as his hybrid self could.

He locked himself in the room with her and waited, she was half way through her transformation. She bared her newly formed wolf teeth, her claws gripped the floor as she tried to withstand the bones in her back breaking, after another couple of minutes she was a full wolf. She looked stunning; her fur was the brightest white ever seen.

"I've only changed a few times, it's painful as you can tell but you aren't alone. I'll help you little sister." Klaus was opening up, since Elena had come into their lives they had drastically changed and she had helped them and he felt it was his duty to help her.

All those with vampire hearing could hear Klaus's kind words and his offer of help. It didn't occur often but they were truly amazed that he was thinking of someone else for a change.

Elena in her wolf form could see Nik crouching in front of her, being a hybrid himself he couldn't be harmed by her. Wolves didn't hurt each other, which is why she looked to him for help.

* * *

Bonnie had listened to Ayana talk to Elena; she now knew why they needed her best friend. What she didn't know was why they needed her. Ayana had placed Elena in a deep sleep using magic; this allowed them the opportunity to talk.

"I know why Elena was summoned here, but why was I?" Bonnie was curious, she didn't even have the power of 100 witches anymore.

"Elena has a part but so do you. The Bennett witches are one of the strongest witch bloodlines to exist; you will be needed to help Elena complete her task. She needs to focus on closing the veil. You will need to help defeat Esther and Mikael" Ayana explained.

Esther was once a friend to Ayana, but after many acts against nature she had to turn her back on her. She created vampires when Ayana refused to. Now a thousand years later she wishes to undo her mistake only this time it will have tremendous consequences.

"Esther is stronger than I am, I can't stop her and Mikael!" Bonnie started to shout, she had been frustrated and felt useless against Esther's plans.

"We are giving you back the magic of the 100 dead witches. This power will be needed to help keep the balance. Esther is using a coven of expressions witches to help aid her in killing the Original family. The connection to the witches must be broken. Expression is dark magic, it feeds off the death of supernatural beings but when using this magic it can consume you." Ayana slowly told Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded in understanding "How will we close the veil" Ayana leaned forward and touched her temples, for the next 10 minutes Ayana explain what to do and when.

After Ayana had passed on her message, she left Bonnie to wake from her unconscious state along with her powers. Although she wouldn't awaken until Elena did.

* * *

"How do you feel dear child?" Ayana asked Elena.

"I feel fine, stronger actually." Elena wasn't sure what they did but she felt more powerful if that was even possible, she was an original, what was stronger than that?.

"Good, you should." Ayana smiled at Elena's confused face. So she continued to explain what they had done.

"The reversal spell that we need you to do requires four supernatural beings. Vampire, werewolf, witch and a Doppelgänger.

"Wait...earlier you said I already possessed components of the spell…vampire and doppelgänger. Are you trying to make me all four?!"

"We didn't try, we succeeded. Your blood now holds the key to close the veil. You are stronger than any being at this moment; you are balanced by us witches."

Elena was shocked she now wasn't just a vampire and former Doppelgänger; she was a unique entity in the supernatural world. Elena wasn't stupid when she saw the werewolf beside her.

"You used him to make me a hybrid" she looked between Edvard and Ayana, she noticed that the werewolf looked somewhat familiar.

"Why did you help us?" Elena asked Edvard, he gave a small smile and looked towards Ayana to explain.

"He is a dear friend of mine and he is a relative of yours, by marriage." Ayana smiled as the cogs were turning in Elena's head.

"The Mikaelson don't have any werewol...oh my god! Your his father..." Elena went from confused to shock and the surprise. She didn't expect this when she was summoned.

"Yes I'm Edvard, Niklaus is my son." Edvard smiled at the young girl, he had watched his son throughout the years. He always stayed close by but unable to interact with his son, only watch.

"You helped us for Nik" Elena's eyes were glistening, trying to stop the tears from falling, it seemed so unreal, this should have been a moment for Nik not for her.

"Mikael always tormented his children, hunting them over the centuries, especially Niklaus. I've always watched over my son and I will continue to do so." Edvard expressed full of emotion. Even after all the terrible things he had done, his love for his son never faltered.

"He didn't even know who you were, Mikael slaughtered you all and Nik never got a chance to know you." Elena sobbed a little, it seemed so tragic. Having a father that you never knew and said father kept watch over the son he never got to know.

"I know...we haven't got much time but I must ask you to pass this message on. Tell him that I will always be watching over him and that I will always love him" tears fell down his face as he looked at the woman who gave an opportunity to speak to his son.

"The veil is open until I complete the spell. You can meet him and tell him yourself" Elena had a smile full of hope; she didn't understand why he wouldn't take the opportunity.

"The veil is already in danger of falling, my passing through could make it fall completely. I will not be so selfish and endanger everyone. All you can do is give him my message."

Elena nodded and let out a little yes, it broke her heart that father and son would never get to meet. She would keep her word, Elena would tell Nik of his father. He deserved to know that at least one of his parents loved him, even if they have never met.

* * *

Not long after Elena awoke Bonnie began to stir, Kol was the first to notice and the first at her side, no one said anything they just followed the concerned face of the young Original. Her heartbeat was beating a little quicker than normal so when he entered the room he saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi," came Bonnie's small voice

"You had us worried Darling" Kol tried to hide his worry but no one believed it.

"I was summoned by Ayana, she showed me what to do. Where's 'Lena?" Bonnie asked while trying to push herself up into sitting position, she felt quite good considering she had been in a coma.

"Er...you may have to wait a while, she's currently clawing the walls" Said Damon from behind the group, he was leaning against the wall.

"What Damon means is she is currently with Niklaus in her wolf form" came Elijah's calm neutral voice, void of any emotion even though he was worried about his wife.

"Wait! How is 'Lena a werewolf? What the hell happened after I spoke to Ayana" Bonnie spoke a bit more forcefully than intended

"We do not know, once Elena turns back we can find out the answer, until then we wait" Elijah again said in an emotionless voice. He didn't stay after this; he removed himself from the crowd and entered his room. He didn't want to show his emotions in front of anyone.

When Elijah left the room Kol took Bonnie to his room, he had been so worried about her that his protective instincts set in. Bonnie protested when Kol carried her bridal style but he ignored her.

Kol placed her on his bed and done a quick check to see if she was truly ok, even after Bonnie reassuring him she was.

"I'm fine Kol, I was only unconscious and look I'm perfectly fine." Bonnie missed out the detail where she was in fact in a coma state, he was worried enough.

"Bonnie you were out for hours, it's not normal for humans." Kol was pacing the room and every few seconds looking at Bonnie.

"The witches did a spell, so I'm fine. I'm just hungry." Bonnie tried to ease his worries and as she mentioned food her stomach growled.

"Ok, let's get some food inside you" Kol went to pick her up but Bonnie slapped away his hands, she narrowed her eyes at him and Kol huffed. Walking past him she suddenly stopped and held out her hand for him. He quickly took it as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Niklaus and Elena were still in the basement, she had been growling at the door, sensing vampires above her was driving her crazy, her instincts told her to kill them but she was having an inner battle because she knew who they were. After a while she calmed her self and she laid on the floor.

Her anger subsided once she got control of her emotions, being a hybrid would take some getting used to. After a while she felt herself transforming back to normal. At the first sight Elena changing Klaus turned around feeling uncomfortable that his sister in law no longer had clothes on.

"Er I shall be upstairs if you need me" Klaus didn't turn around; he used his vampire speed to open and close the door to give her some privacy.

Elena was grateful for his exit; she was embarrassed and glad that he hadn't seen her in her undressed state. She decided to call the one person she needed, the connection was so strong that she didn't need to use her voice.

"Elijah" he hears her voice in his head, his Elena was calling him. He knew exactly what she needed and within a minute he was down in the basement taking a change of clothes with him.

He immediately brought her into a kiss, she may be an Original but the love for another would always cause him to worry. It wasn't that long ago that she was in the past and they had no ties to each other, just a mutual fondness.

Now that she is back all the feelings of protection and love just pour from his body as he thinks about Elena. She is his one true weakness. His family has been immortal and has the ability to fight who ever challenges them, Elijah will always protect them. Elena is outside of family and he has no defense when it comes to her, he truly is vulnerable when it comes to this woman.

The love for Elena has gifted him with a daughter, another immortal being who has unimaginable power. Half vampire and half witch, she has bloodlust like any other creature of the night. She is beyond the balance of nature but again nature has found a way to keep her on this earth without truly endangering it.

Lost in his thoughts Elijah noticed Elena had changed and eaten. She headed to the living room where all her friends and family were waiting. She hadn't explained what happened; Ayana had warned that she would need to transform to complete the change. She could feel the energy beneath her feet; she put it down to recognizing the magic.

For now Elijah's worries would have to wait, what mattered now was the supernatural tipping the balance against nature. Plans would have to be made to make it out of this mess without casualties.

* * *

When Elena walked in she was bombarded with many questions. Although Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie all hugged her while Avalyn held her mothers hand. She took a seat and waited for everyone to calm down.

"Ayana summoned me; she needed to see me as I'm the one they chose to close the veil. Esther resurrected Mikael and the veil became weak and now dead supernaturals are roaming around town. She changed me so that I can channel enough power to seal it again." Elena said while liking at all the faces in the room.

"Why turn you into a hybrid? Wait how can you channel anything you're not a witch," asked Stefan and those were valid questions.

"They said that a truly immortal being was needed to harness the power, a hybrid is strong enough to take on the task. They didn't choose Nik because the witches on the other side didn't trust him. Therefore they needed another person and as I'm the Doppelgänger it was easier to change me magically as I already possessed special properties in my blood." Elena said in a quiet voice, she cared for Nik and felt bad that he was still being punished in some way or another.

"I have the magic of the witches from the other side running through me, I can feel it. The person who created the other side is Bonnie's ancestor. I will need to channel their line and use the power I've been given to close the veil. A normal witch can't withstand the toll the spell will take, which is why they are using an immortal being instead." Elena had continued.

She watched as Bonnie nodded, obviously she had been given the information from Ayana.

"This won't be easy, everyone has a job to do; we need all the help we can get to fight those who have crossed the veil. Also someone has to take down Esther and Mikael" Bonnie piped up, they had to share what they knew, if this was going to work they need teamwork.

"Myself and Abby will aim to close the veil. Avalyn and Bonnie have enough power to take on Esther but Bekah can help protect them. Elijah and Nik take on Mikael he won't be strong enough to defeat you both." Elena said while keeping eye contact with them all.

"Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric take on the supernaturals that aren't supposed to be here. Stefan and Damon you need to find the coven of witches that are providing Esther with a magical boost. Once they have been taken out that should weaken her considerably." Elena said firmly continuing to voice their plan.

"Kol and Lucy you're the reinforcements, you help wherever you can. We don't know what to expect so having someone to be anywhere and everywhere will prepare us." Elijah soon added.

They all nodded with understanding, this was war. Fighting for their survival and they needed more people to fight with them. Not only did the originals have many enemies, they also had an Original Vampire Hunter who was just as strong as they were.

"Do you think you can get Mayor Lockwood's son to help?" Elijah asked both Jeremy and Matt, they were closest to the hybrid.

"He hates Klaus but if Mason is here...I think I will be able to convince him." Jeremy said while watching Matt nod in agreement. Elijah returned the nod and hoped that calling friends for help would give them an advantage.

People who were once enemies, were going to join together and take on a bigger evil than themselves. Creating an alliance to save those that mean the most and maybe losing some people along the way.


	16. Chapter 16 - Never Alone

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter of Original Wife, Enjoy!**

**Thank you for your reviews, favoring and following, I appreciate it very much.**

**I didn't expect to get such a response to my story, and I am so pleased to write something that you can all enjoy.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank Sylviecake231 for Beta Reading my story.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 16 – Never Alone**

Avalyn should have been unnerved by all the new things that were in the mansion but she took it all in with a look of familiarity. Yes she had been living with Abby for a while, but she still remembered most things.

The television was the one thing that always confused Avalyn, trying to find a channel to watch, but never working out how to use the remote.

She had her mother to thank for her ability to adapt, whether it was because her mother knew that this would happen or just wanted to share apart of her life that she was missing at the time.

_Flashback_

_It had been late at night when Avalyn suddenly woke from the thunderclap. With her vampire hearing multiplying the sounds of rain and thunder Avalyn could not settle. She wandered out to the main room in search of her parents._

_Elena had noticed the small footsteps approaching and asked "What is the matter Ava?"_

"_I can not sleep" Avalyn said in a small voice. Vampires didn't really need sleep but Avalyn was different, her growth was like any other child, she consumed human food and blood. At night she slept 6 – 8 hours like any other 8 year old child._

_Elena grabbed hold of their daughter, walking back to the small room; she placed her in bed and tucked her in. Elena asked if she would like to hear a story and Avalyn nodded enthusiastically._

_With a young child it was easy to slip into her mind, Elena concentrated and focused on the Gilbert Residence._

_Avalyn was holding her mothers hand, standing in the middle of the sitting room. Avalyn could only gawp and stare at all the funny looking objects in the room. She followed Elena as she was told what everything was. _

_Each time Elena described something Avalyn's eyebrows raised and her face scrunched up in confusion, Elena couldn't help but laugh a little. Everything was new and this caused Avalyn to run around to the different bedrooms and explore._

_When they returned to the sitting room Elena had knelt down and said "This was once my home"_

_Avalyn was still confused but took it all in, she eventually smiled at her mother. _

_End of Flashback_

The mind of a young girl had a better imagination, seeing the objects in the future would be a fantasy for now but would later turn into reality. Children adjust to their surroundings and Elena wanted to share a piece of her previous life with her daughter.

A child at the age of 8 was more accepting of these memories being true, and many nights after this occurrence Avalyn had explored more, even saw the faces of her uncle and aunts.

* * *

Elena followed Klaus into his Art Studio for some privacy, although privacy in a house full of vampires was hard to come by. He didn't know why Elena had requested his attention; she had just come back from a summoning. He thought her time would be better spent with her husband and daughter.

"I met someone while on the other side" Elena tried to approach the subject carefully; they had never really spoke about his biological father because really they didn't know much.

"You…met some..one?" Klaus seemed confused, was Elena telling him she was having an affair with a dead person.

"Yes, I met a man named Edvard. He was a werewolf and because of him I became a hybrid. Nik, he is your father." Elena had tried her best to ease it in gently, but she seemed to whisper that last few words, afraid of his reaction.

"My..father..you met my father, are you sure?" Klaus was struck with shock, surprise and a hint of jealousy.

"When I asked Ayana who he was, she told me that he was a relation of the Mikaelson family. You are the only werewolf in the family; Edvard even confirmed it when I asked." Klaus had a pool of tears waiting to fall as he listened to Elena.

He had known that Mikael attacked the wolves after finding out his true parentage. He had often wondered what his father looked like and whether he had any resembling trait. Klaus often thought how life would be different if he knew his father and not been killed by Mikael.

"I never even knew his name…" Klaus said out loud, although the statement seemed to have been for him. Elena interrupted his thoughts when she spoke.

"He told me to tell you that he has always been watching over you. He has never stopped loving you and he will continue to do so." Elena sniffed and wiped away the tears falling down her cheek.

If Elena wanted to do anything for Klaus it would be to give him a piece of his father. He had a horrible childhood; Mikael constant torture had made Klaus cynical and unloved, paranoid of betrayal.

Elena wanted to give him some hope that he has always been loved even if he never realized it.

"Thank you for telling me 'Lena…I wish…I wish I had met him myself." Klaus slowly said, tears no longer being held back. Elena caught a tear and smiled, she knew what she could gift him.

Elena looked into his eyes and saw raw emotions for a father that he had never known; she slowly placed her two fingers on his temples and closed her eyes. Klaus gasped at the memories flashing before him.

Using mind control and Klaus's emotional state, Elena was able to pass on the brief conversation she had of Edvard. He may not have created these memories himself but at least the face was no longer a figment of his imagination.

Elena pulled away from Klaus, she watched as he still had his eyes closed and had a small smile on his face. She had gifted him in an unexplainable way, if he ever got in contact with her parents she hoped that he would return the favour.

"You look like him, when I first saw him, I felt as though we had already met. Just remember he's always by your side and you are never alone." Elena said firmly.

Klaus always believed that his family would one day betray him, just like Mikael and Esther had. Knowing that his father had loved him unconditionally gave him hope that he could be saved, and he could be loved.

Elena gave a kiss on his cheek, they shared a brief smile. She decided to leave him to his thoughts; she left the room and closed the door behind her. On her way back Elena heard Klaus say thank you in the distance.

* * *

Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric hadn't really found the time to talk since they had been reunited, it was only now that they took the opportunity to sit down and chat.

"You've grown so much Jer, I've missed you and Elena." Jenna said while looking at the younger Gilbert.

"I missed you too Jenna and we had to grow up with everything that was going on" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders towards the end of his sentence, he wasn't happy that their lives had been turned upside down at such a young age.

"I know, I've been watching you, all of you." Jenna smiled at the surprised faces.

"How are you so calm? I mean, Klaus killed you and you're dead because of him. Now you're sitting in his house?" Alaric asked quickly, he knew that some may be able to hear his question but he didn't care. What concerned him was whether Jenna was ok.

"I found peace, on the other side all you do is watch the living. It's pointless staying angry when you can't express it. I watched over Elena, even when she was in the past. She knew a Klaus that was very different and when I see him now I believe he is returning to that person." Jenna stated, someone could finally confirm what Elena had claimed.

Jeremy and Alaric sat shocked, they couldn't believe that she had taken Elena's side; the person who killed her had been forgiven. They couldn't understand though not unless they had been through it themselves.

She looks at Alaric and takes his hand, she needed to help him. All the hours he's spent mourning her death and drinking until he passed wasn't doing anyone any good.

"Ric you need to move on, the drinking needs to stop." Jenna pleaded with him, she had watched him, feeling his pain but not able to do anything about it.

"I don't think I can, I miss you so much" Alaric said with sadness.

"Yes you can, you need to take care of Jeremy and Elena. I can't be there for them but you can, they need you." Jenna reassured him that it was alright to stop thinking about her, to stop missing her.

Alaric couldn't say anything so he nodded; he looked between Jenna and Jeremy giving them a small smile. It was time to heal the wounds; he had a family to take care of.

There was a knock at the door and as it opened they saw a familiar face, Avalyn. She didn't want to intrude on their family time but she wanted to meet them properly. She had seen them in her mother's memories but had never met them.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I wanted to introduce myself properly. I'm Avalyn Mikaelson" Avalyn smiled gently.

"I'm Jenna" Jenna went to shake her hand although that wasn't what Avalyn was used to.

"I'm Jeremy, your human uncle, the cooler uncle." Jeremy smirked and received a laugh from Avalyn.

"I'm Alaric, your mother's guardian." Alaric said hesitantly, he didn't feel like he deserved that title yet. He hadn't done much to protect them or help them.

"Does that make you my grandfather?" Avalyn asked innocently although you could see the amusement in the eyes. Jenna and Jeremy laughed at her antics and Alaric's stunned face.

Alaric gulped, he never thought those words would be leaving that young woman's mouth. He soon mumbled "God you made me feel old!" causing more laughs to erupt in the room.

"Yes, technically I'm your step-grandfather, but don't mention this to anyone because you don't look young enough to be my granddaughter." Alaric said firmly, hoping that he would intimidate her a little so she would never utter those words again.

"Oh I don't know, I think the nickname Grandpa Ric suits you" teased Jeremy.

Alaric glared at Jeremy but also found the situation a little amusing, he felt like he belonged somewhere, hopefully they could help him find his way again.

The door opened again to reveal both Elena and Elijah holding hands; they sat down opposite the three.

"What did we miss?" Elena asked sweetly.

"Nothing" Alaric quickly replied

"I believe that they were getting to know our daughter, isn't that right Grandpa Ric…" Elijah said emotionless but as he finished his sentence it was laced with humour.

Everyone in the room began laughing and finally Elena found the moment she deemed as perfect. Even with everything that had been going, this moment had reminded her of when her parents were alive and they would all banter at the dinner table. It was a perfect moment that she would always cherish.

* * *

Caroline was debating whether to check on Klaus, she hadn't seen him since Elena asked to talk in private. She didn't know what the conversation was about, but it had an effect on him.

No one had spoken to him all day, he was in his studio and surprisingly they couldn't hear anything breaking, concluding he wasn't angry. It was strange; Caroline had become used to the Original Hybrid following her around like a lost puppy. Today wasn't one of those days and she was worried.

Caroline decided it was time to seek him out; she stood outside his studio door. She carefully listened to hear if it was ok to enter, but she heard nothing even with her vampire hearing. All she detected was silence.

She had a bloodbag in one hand while lifting the other to knock, she took in a deep breath but before she could knock, Caroline heard his voice.

"Come in, Love" Klaus's voice was barely a whisper and without vampire hearing, she wouldn't have heard him.

She walked in and the room was in perfect condition, not a thing out of place. Paintings covered the walls but what intrigued her was the painting sitting in front of Klaus. Putting her thoughts to the back of her mind she approached him carefully.

"Here, take this" Caroline held out the bloodbag for him, he looked over his shoulder at her and smiled with thanks. Taking the bag from her hands, Klaus quickly drank the crimson liquid, he didn't realise he was hungry until he smelt the blood.

"Thank you" Klaus said softly after finishing the blood, he placed the bag in the bin. Caroline walked towards the painting, admiring it.

"It's beautiful, who is that in the painting?" Caroline had never seen the person in painting, but Klaus's talent with a paintbrush was impressive.

"It's...it's my biological father" Klaus hesitated at first, but decided that if he was going to share this with anyone, it would be the young vampire in front of him.

"What...but I thought no one knew who he was" Caroline watched Klaus nod at her statement, she had heard stories from Elena and Rebekah, and they all claimed that Klaus's father was killed, along with the rest of the werewolves.

"Elena she met him...she spoke to him." Klaus was trying to hide his emotions but it was becoming useless.

"How?" Was all Caroline asked.

"My father helped make her part-werewolf. Ayana revealed his identity to her, and when we spoke earlier, Elena told me about my father. She gave me the memory she had of him." Klaus smiled at the thought of his sister in-law. He didn't deserve such kindness, not from her.

"That's why you painted him, so you would always have a way to remember him and not just by memory." Caroline didn't need to explain because his reasons were clear.

"He told Elena that he has always been with me, even after everything I have done. I'm a monster, Caroline, and he still loves me." Klaus gritted those words out, he was angry that his father had been taken from him, yet he was happy to know that someone truly cared about him monster or not.

"You have a mother and father hellbent on killing you, hunting you and your siblings of course you will do bad things. We all have but that doesn't mean that we can't be loved or cared for." Caroline said passionately, she would always feel remorse for the man she killed after turning but she had to move on.

"How can you know that love?" Klaus asked curiously, he had never felt that he could trust anyone, his siblings had sometimes betrayed him. Until Elena came along he was a lot worse.

"Because I care for you Klaus, I like you. Even after all the things you have done. Your family love you and so does your real father." Caroline said firmly, she held her head high waiting for Klaus to argue.

"I care for you a great deal love" his words were soft; Klaus didn't want to push his luck so he cupped her face in his hands and gave a light kiss on her lips. She kissed back to his delight; he didn't want to but he pulled away.

Klaus kissed her forehead causing Caroline to close her eyes. When she opened them seconds later, the room was empty and the door was closed. Caroline smiled to herself and placed her fingers to her lips, remembering the kiss.

* * *

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were out on patrol, while Rebekah and a few others were on the other side of Mystic Falls doing the same thing. Bonnie didn't really like having to work with Damon but she put up with him.

She didn't mind so much as he seemed to care about the well being of others, not just the people he loves. If Damon could he would lock Elena in a house and to hell with anyone else, as long as she was safe.

Even though Elena was with Elijah, Damon still believed he had a chance to get her back. He concluded that there must be a reason Elena chose someone else, and it must be against her will. No matter how much she proved him wrong he was too blind to see it.

They were making light conversation between them, when all of the sudden Damon put his hand up. All conversation halted, they stopped walking to take a look around. Stefan and Damon were trying to listen closely but the noise that had attracted their attention had stopped.

After a couple of minutes they felt it was safe to continue, but as soon as they started walking again Stefan halted Bonnie's footing, stepping in front of her protectively. The noise was not random, it was calculated. It was a waiting game, watching the horizon for shadows or a glimpse of movement.

It wasn't long before a few stakes were flying in their direction, Stefan quickly shielded Bonnie; if any stakes reached her it would be fatal, whereas he would heal. Damon caught one aimed at him, soon the attackers made themselves known.

Six vampires and one witch approached them; none of them looked familiar but seemed to be prepared. Bonnie didn't hesitate as she decided to give an aneurysm to the group ahead of her. Cries of pain could be heard and it was music to their ears.

Damon and Stefan used the distraction to kill the vampires; it didn't take long to use their own weapons against them. Pain struck Stefan as the witch focus her powers on him, at that same moment Bonnie let out a piercing scream. When Damon looked at his semi-friend she was being held still as a vampire bit into her neck.

The vampire came from behind the witch, he took her by surprise. The instant Bonnie felt the body of another, she tried to focus her powers on him but she got interrupt by the pain emanating from her neck. She struggled against him, feeling weak as he swallowed a few large gulps of her blood.

Bonnie started to feel lightheaded, the pain disappeared but Bonnie couldn't focus. The effects of blood loss were beginning to take their toll on her. Bonnie felt some arms around her as she stood slightly slumped against a warm body.

The second Damon saw Bonnie being bitten and Stefan suffering by another witch, he had to choose. Bonnie would die if he didn't act now, as long as Stefan didn't get himself staked in the heart, he would be fine.

Damon quickly placed himself behind the unknown vampire; he plunged his hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. The vampire didn't even notice that someone was behind him; he was so caught up tasting the euphoric blood.

Bonnie collapsed into Damon's arms while the vampire fell to the ground. Damon continued to hold the witch up while Stefan had fought through the pain and snapped the witches neck. There was a moment of calm before another attack happened.

One moment everything was quiet and the next Damon and Stefan were thrown into the trees, Bonnie was being held by another unknown vampire in her now unconscious state.

Damon tried to move but found that he was frozen in place, he couldn't move his body. Stefan currently found himself in the same situation, he struggled to move and watched as a vampire walked towards him, the next moment everything went dark.

Damon had managed to turn his head enough to spot Stefan struggling against the invisible binds, then a tall vampire walked up to his baby brother and snapped his neck. Angrier than ever Damon was fighting against the hold more but it wouldn't budge.

An unknown amount of time had passed and Damon had woken with a sore neck, he looked around to find the field empty. Both his brother and Bonnie were no where to be seen, crumpled in his hands was a piece of paper. This wasn't good….


	17. Chapter 17 - Moments of Weakness

**A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter of this story. Thank you for those who have reviewed and followed this.**

**I also again want to thank my Beta-reader Sylviecake231 :)**

**I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer on my previous chapters, but since I have remembered now, I will say that this chapter and all previous, don't belong to me. Read below :P**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to the producers of Vampire Diaries.****

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 17 - Moments of Weakness**

Damon wasn't happy about entering the large mansion, he had never been this nervous to enter a residence especially one filled with Original Vampires and witches. His brother was missing...but worst of all an Originals fling/girlfriend was also missing.

He had tried his best to protect her and he did, but they never expected the second group to ambush them. He was angry at himself; he was to blame for leaving as a trio and returning solo.

He bit the bullet and opened the door with haste; Damon just wanted to get it over with. Kol walked in the foyer hoping to find Bonnie with the Salvatore's but all he saw was a grim look on Damon's face. Kol's instincts started to kick in and he knew something had happened. His Bonnie was in trouble.

"Where is she, Damon?" Kol asked in a low menacing voice, glaring into the elder Salvatore's eyes.

"I don't know" Damon sighed speaking with a quiet voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Kol had his temper in check but towards the end his voice began rising.

Upon hearing the loud voices in the foyer, Elijah and Elena went to find out what was going on. Using vampire speed, they entered the open area to see Kol and Damon facing each other, both seething with anger and ready to attack.

"I mean that after we killed everyone, we were attacked by another group of vampires and witches. I couldn't move and next thing I know I'm waking up alone." Damon spat out.

"How could you let this happen? You were supposed to protect her...I knew I shouldn't have let her go!" Kol said angrily but then it turned to guilt, he should have stayed with her; he didn't want her going anyway after what happened with her and Elena.

"Let's see, I had an unwanted nap, Bonnie and Stefan were taken and they left me with this lovely love letter!" Damon shouted sarcasm dripping on every word.

The room had soon filled up with more people; the shouting had managed to gain the attention from all the residents. Some curious and others worried about the two missing friends.

Elijah sped in front of Damon and took the note reading out loud: "_Where it all began is where it shall end. Tomorrow at 8pm; they die a minute after. Signed, Mikael"_ He took a deep breath and recognized the scent of blood on the letter: Mikael had used their blood to write the message.

He looked up to find all eyes on him; he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can smell their blood all over this note" Kol quickly looked to his eldest brother and then back to Damon, his face was displaying his vampire features.

Everything happened so fast and those in close proximity were lucky to have moved out the way. Kol had gone to push Elijah out the way and attack Damon, but Elijah reacted quicker and threw Kol to the opposite wall. There was a grunt and a growl could be heard...

Kol didn't give up and tried again, only this time he was pinned to the wall by Elena. Her strength was enough to cause him to struggle. Elena used a spell to keep him in place without having to restrain him physically. She was hoping to knock some sense into her male best friend.

"Elena! Release me!" Kol growled out, with all of his vampire features on show. He was angry and her actions only fueled it more.

"Don't 'Elena' me! You are blaming the wrong person! Mikael did this. He took her, but we will get her back!" Elena stood directly in front of him and hoped her words would calm him, but they didn't.

"She wouldn't have been taken if he had protected Bonnie properly!" Kol shouted.

"He tried, and his own brother was taken as well. Your anger is aimed at the wrong person, Kol! Bonnie will be fine, they won't hurt her, I won't let them" Elena stared into his brown eyes, hoping to convey her honesty and determination.

At the mention of the second missing person everyone heard a low growl coming from Rebekah. She tried to use her speed to attack Damon, but was stopped surprisingly by her older brother, Klaus.

"Get out of my way, Nik!" Rebekah wasn't even looking at Klaus; she was focused on the vampire behind him.

"As much as it pains me to say this dear sister, I won't allow you to kill the Salvatore." Klaus said calmly, he had his arms crossed over his chest and glared at his sister, waiting for some kind of response.

"Come on 'Bekah, do it! Don't let Nik get in the way!" Shouted Kol from across the room.

Elena stopped watching the two siblings fighting about Damon and focused on the one against the wall.

"Stop it Kol! Bonnie wouldn't want this. She would want us to think of a plan to kill Mikael, not kill someone who could help us, even if it is Damon. I know you love Bonnie and I promise we will get her back, but we need you to focus on Mikael, not Damon." Elena spoke firmly, she kept eye contact at all times and when she spoke about his feelings his anger slowly simmered down.

"How did...I never...I haven't even told Bonnie." Kol was confused, he had only just admitted his feelings for the young witch not long ago, and yet this woman who shared a face with two others knew it before he did.

"I know you Kol, you're my best friend. It's written all over your face. You will get to tell her and I'm sure she already knows anyway" Elena gave him a small smile, the mischievous brother she knew as a human was returning.

Kol only nodded and sighed; Elena gently let the invisible binds go and watched as Kol enveloped her in a hug. He was missing Bonnie and worried for her, being a vampire only made the response worse, especially when your feelings were amplified.

All the attention turned to Rebekah, who was about ready to pounce on Damon. "Don't make me dagger you Bekah! He isn't worth it, 'Lena is right we need to focus on Mikael" Klaus said angrily at mentioning his step-fathers name.

"Why Stefan? Why couldn't it be you Damon?" Rebekah threw her arms in the air, she looked to the ceiling and tears fell to the ground. _Why couldn't she for once have the person she loved,_ she thought.

"Rebekah, you know Stefan wouldn't want this. Stefan would never forgive you if you hurt Damon." Caroline's voice suddenly filled the foyer; her words had caught the blonde's attention.

The brave and strong act faltered and her anger dissipated as she fell to her knees, sobbing with her head in her hands. Klaus crouched down to his sister and hugged her. Stefan's safety wasn't a sure thing, Mikael was unpredictable and who knows what tomorrow will bring.

Accepting her brother's embrace, Rebekah remained sobbing against his chest, as she was soon moved to a more comfortable location. She worried for Stefan and would do anything she could to get him back. After years of being apart and Stefan falling in love with Elena, they had finally been reunited only to be separated again.

When the time came, she wouldn't hesitate to kill the people to blame for her state of upset. Mikael and Esther would pay for trying to take away her family and lover.

* * *

After everyone had settled down Avalyn decided to talk to her parents, everything had been so distracting. Since she had reunited with her family Avalyn hasn't been able to spend a moment with them properly. Either they were out patrolling or dealing with problems.

Avalyn walked to the study, she knew her mother and father had retreated to this particular room, it was the room furthest away and it provided a sense of peace.

Her hand lifted to knock at the door but wasn't surprised when a voice called her in. "You may enter, Sweetheart" came her father's voice, he always spoke so gently to her.

No sooner did she open the door did two arms wrap around her petite body, long brown her covered her face and she knew it was her mother. She smiled and took the moment to enjoy the affection.

"I can't believe you're here...I've missed you so much!" Elena said while trying to hold back the tears. She always wondered what would happen when the spell played out, would her daughter love on without her, or would she get the chance to be with her. All these questions went through her mind, but none of it mattered now.

"I wanted to find you, but the witches wanted to keep me safe." She hugged her mother tighter.

Avalyn had spent all her years together with her family. She never went out alone, either her parents or uncles and aunt would accompany her, especially with Mikael hunting them. Then in a swift moment she was without them and in the company of a fellow witch.

"We are just happy to see that you're alright. What happened?" Elijah walked over to the most important women in his life; his sister was included in that list. He gave small kiss on Elena's forehead and gently pried his daughter away from her, only to envelop Avalyn in his own arms.

"The last thing I remember was Uncle Nik warning us of Mikael's arrival. Before we could leave the town, mother disappeared in shining lights. Moments later I was taken with the same shining lights and that's when I found the company of Abby Bennett." Avalyn walked around the room as she spoke.

"Abby Bennett had communicated with our witch, Ayana. She was expecting my arrival. I stayed with her; it was unsafe for me to find you so soon." Avalyn explained to her parents.

"You traveled through time like I did. I guess your bedtime stories make more sense now" Elena gave a small smile to her daughter, remembering the 'stories' that she used to tell Avalyn to help her sleep at night.

"Yes, meeting Abby was my first clue as you once told me about Aunt Bonnie finding her." She always felt that her mother's family was a conversation that was avoided, but now she could see that her mother had shared everything with her, without knowing.

Elena nodded and smiled gleefully at the fact that her daughter was standing in front of her. She never believed that she would have children. The curse of the doppelgangers; supernatural beings doomed to be sought after for their blood and the magic that runs through them. She never wanted to subject future generations to what she had to go through.

She had decided to transition into a vampire with the knowledge that children weren't in the picture. A life with the man she loved, an eternity with an immortal family but no children. Her wish was granted though and she received a special child who matured like any other.

A child was a blessing and Elena was blessed with one, and she was blessed to have seen that child grow to the woman she is today; strong, mature, compassionate, noble and immortal, inevitably ending any future of more doppelgangers.

Elena was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Avalyn ask her father "Will Uncle Kol and Aunt Bekah be okay?" It was a difficult time for them, both Originals had only just admitted their feelings for the two missing and now they were probably locked in some dark basement.

"They have to be, if we want to get them back. Everyone has to work together to defeat Mikael and Esther. That's what Bonnie and Stefan would want and we aren't going to let them down." Elena spoke firmly to her daughter and husband.

She needed to believe that everything was going to be okay, sure she had been the victim to a psychotic hybrid and a crazy doppelganger but taking on a thousand year old original vampire hunter and the original witch was much worse. The destruction of the in-laws would save everyone.

Esther had risked so much to enable Mikael's return that the veil was slowly falling. Without defeating them and closing the opening, all hell would break loose for the supernatural, and would probably be the extinction of the human race eventually.

Avalyn looked towards her mother and could see the worries on her face, but knowing her mother nothing could stop those feelings. Her mother worried for her best friend and ex-boyfriend, and she worried for tomorrow night would bring.

"We will save them mother, we have a few surprises...like me and you for that matter. Oh and I dealt with the man who bit Aunt Caroline" She took squeezed her mother's hand and gave her a small smile; she turned to her father and let him kiss her on the cheek. "I'm going to see Aunt Bekah" Avalyn left her parents and went in search for her distressed aunt.

A smile slowly made its way to Elena's face as she realised what Avalyn meant, the figure who pulled the hybrid away was her daughter. She watched as her grown daughter left the room, finally feeling a sense of wholeness. Her family was complete now.

* * *

**Somewhere outside Mystic Falls...**

Stefan had been sitting in the cold room for days now, or that's what it felt like. Upon waking from his untimely nap, he found himself standing against a wall. Stefan's hands had been bound by chains laced with vervain.

In the middle of the room sat the young Bennett witch, she had been unconscious ever since the attack. The amount of blood loss was probably the cause of it, and due to the fact that no one had healed her, it was taking longer for her to come around.

Bonnie was sitting on a wooden chair, hands bound behind her back, her feet tied to the legs of the chair. Dried blood lingered on her neck from where she was bitten; it took everything that Stefan had to ignore the smell of her blood.

No one had been down to check on them in hours, and Stefan was worried that Bonnie's bite could get worse. She was only human and blood loss wouldn't be good for her. Stefan couldn't move, every time he moved the chains burned his wrists. He was physically weak at the moment and counting down the minutes until he was back with Rebekah.

Bonnie was slowly trying to open her eyes; feeling like she had been hit by a truck was putting it mildly. Her neck throbbed from her open wound, she felt dizzy and weak from blood loss but that didn't stop her from trying to fight the pain.

Stefan heard the change in heartbeat, when he looked up he saw Bonnie trying to have look around the room. His sight was a lot better than her's, he quietly asked her "Bonnie...how are you feeling?"

"Like I got mauled by a bear." Bonnie wasn't sure why she even answered that way but in her current condition it really didn't matter. She felt a little better knowing that she was going through it all alone. If she had to be stuck with a vampire, she was happy it was the younger Salvatore. She would probably kill herself if she had to stay locked up with Damon.

"So, good then" Stefan lightly joked, it was the best they could do at this moment in time. They had an inkling as to who had them locked up, and they could only hope that everyone was working on a plan to defeat Mikael and Esther for good.

"How long was I out?" Bonnie slowly asked

"I don't know, I think a few hours. They snapped my neck and we have been here ever since I woke up." Stefan only heard a grumble, and could faintly see Bonnie nod with his vampire eyesight.

"I hope the others plan something soon, I'm starting to miss the arrogant Original." Bonnie gave a small smile while thinking about Kol, even though she was in a horrible situation the thought of him always put a smile on her face.

They hadn't expressed their feelings to each other; they had attempted to take it slow. One date was all they had but the amount of time together negated that fact. She was already falling in love with him and she hoped that she would have a chance to tell him.

Bonnie didn't know what was going to happen to her and Stefan, but her only thought was she had to tell Kol the truth about her feelings. He wasn't even with her and he made the situation bearable.

Stefan's thoughts were much like Bonnie's, only his were of the blonde Original. They had rekindle their relationship, keeping it quiet for now as having three Originals watching you with their baby sister made it slightly uncomfortable.

His feelings for Elena clouded his feelings for Rebekah. When Klaus removed the compulsion and enabled him to have his memories back he ignored the pull he felt towards the blonde. His ripper instincts took over and he did his best to look for salvation in Elena.

Finally coming to terms that he was not what Elena wanted, he moved on. Stefan allowed his feelings for Rebekah to come to the surface, ever since that night together they had been meeting in secret.

"You and Kol, never thought I would see that happen" Stefan's words didn't hold any malice more joking curiosity. He had watched how Bonnie and Kol slowly developed; he saw the looks and the way they spoke to each other. He would be a hypocrite to make judgment on them when he was with Rebekah.

"I know, he's immature and vain but he makes me happy. Just like Rebekah makes you happy." Bonnie knew that her comment would get a surprised response.

"We didn't tell anyone, how did you know?" Stefan asked quickly

"You guys were so obvious. Stefan, you went from broody ripper to calm and mellow, and let's not ignore the fact that Rebekah tells everyone she's going shopping, but comes back empty-handed. She would never do that and Elena says she's terrible at keeping secrets."

Stefan chuckled at Bonnie, they weren't so secret after all and yet no one had approached them about it.

The conversation was light between them, but it gave them the opportunity to ignore the cold floor, the sound of dripping and the irritation of the binds. It allowed them to smile at their happiness and forget what the future held for them.

* * *

Everyone was spending their final night doing random things. Klaus and Caroline were in the art studio, while Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Damon and Kol were in the living room. Funnily enough the boys had joined together to help Kol keep his mind off Bonnie, so they set up the XBox.

Jenna, Avalyn, the Bennetts and Rebekah were in the kitchen, discussing all sorts of things just to avoid the elephant in the room. The witches missing their family member and the original upset over her rekindled lover. All conversation was polite and friendly knowing that mentioning the obvious would cause more problems.

Elena and Elijah remained in their room, since Avalyn had left to seek out her aunt, they had not left. No one asked or disturbed, it was an understanding that everyone had, that you spend difficult times in the presence of those you love.

Surprisingly in times of need they had all come together and it could be seen that they were all friends. Not long ago were these people fearing some and trying to kill the others and now with a common enemy they had formed an alliance with those they deemed enemies.

The household continued on and only broke into silence when they heard someone at the door. Some had reservations about who the person could be, but found that if it was anyone bad they wouldn't knock. As a precaution Rebekah and the witches went to answer.

They were relieved when they saw the hybrid Tyler standing at the door, he seemed hesitant to be faced with the blonde Original but stood tall. He had been asked to come by Matt and Jeremy; he couldn't really deny them because as soon as he arrived back in Mystic Falls, he had seen the destruction.

"Tyler...Come in, is anyone else with you?" Rebekah asked politely, her eyes were red from crying and she took this brief distraction to ignore thoughts of Stefan possibly being tortured by her father.

"I didn't know...Is Matt or Jeremy here?" Tyler was slightly confused, he didn't expect an original to be there, he assumed that when his friends contacted him and lead him to this mansion that they had run them out of town. He hadn't made a move to enter the house afraid of what awaited him.

"I'm not going to kill you. They are inside." Rebekah moved out of the way for the hybrid to walk past, the Bennett witches had also moved back, they kept a close eye on everything just in case they were attacked.

Tyler was still guarded but slowly moved inside, with his hybrid hearing he could hear his two friends in the room to his left, he went in search for them feeling slightly reassured when he heard Jeremy laughing. He was surprised when he entered the room to find another Original and the Salvatore sitting there as well.

Kol and Damon were both drinking, they hadn't said much to each other but they knew the other understood. Kol's previous outburst was misplaced and Damon's sarcastic behaviour was normal but more prevalent due to his baby brother being in trouble.

"Matt...Jer...What's going on?" Tyler asked warily, he had walked in on them playing a game. Both his friends turned around to face him and passed the controllers onto others.

"Tyler, we need your help and hopefully some members of your pack." They didn't want to beat around the bush and went straight into the seeing dead people and the evil Original mummy, daddy situation. It was a lot for the hybrid to take in; he had gone out of town to return to chaos.

"If you are taking them on tomorrow night, my pack won't be any help. They need a full moon, and they seek out vampires. They could be hurting our own people."

"We thought of that and the witches have enabled you to transform with full abilities, meaning they will be able to control who they attack. They will be just as strong as if the moon was full." This came from the voice of Sheila Bennett, Tyler hadn't known her well but he still knew who she was.

"Ty..." A voice that Tyler didn't think that he would hear again made him turn around quickly. There in the doorway stood his uncle.

"Mason...how are you here and why are you helping the originals" Tyler didn't want to sound horrible but after what Klaus had done to the town and to him and Caroline, he despised the original hybrid.

"We were sent here to help. You won't be able to defeat Mikael and Esther without the Originals' help. I'm only here until Elena closes the veil, until then I will be fighting to keep this town in one piece and bring back order." Mason eyed his nephew and saw him slowly digest everything.

"I'll call my pack, I don't know how comfortable they will be staying here though" Tyler walked out of the room with his phone to his ear, his uncle was working with the original and if the situation was as bad as everyone made it out to be, then he would gladly help, if not for the originals then for his mother and his friends.

* * *

**A/N: Another quick note that it is nearing the end of this story, only a few more remain. I have a sequel planned though, so do not worry. I will update more about it closer to the end. Thank you for reading. :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - In The End

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you, and only two left after this.**

**Thank you for staying with me on this story, It's my first fanfic and I'm happy that it turned out so well.**

**Thank you again to Sylviecake231 for Beta-reading. **

**Please review, there will be a sequel to this.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to the producers of Vampire Diaries.******

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 18 - In the End**

Tonight would be the ending of it all, and it could also be the beginning of a new start. Either way tonight would mark a moment of change.

When you are one of the oldest vampires on earth you are not afraid of the future. Time is all you have on this earth, and time for a vampire can last for an eternity. Often enough you lose the family you once had and gain companions.

The original family were the first of their kind and even though they didn't show it, it was always family above all. No matter how much they fought, family always protected their own and tonight wasn't going to be any different.

The morning had been spent making plans; strategies to defend the town while defeating the enemies. It was unknown who Mikael and Esther would bring to the table; they could easily recruit people with a vendetta against them. Many enemies created many problems.

Without Bonnie and Stefan they had to change their original plans. They now had the help of the werewolves, thanks to Tyler. They had three generations of witches but without Bonnie it was now down to two. They had numerous vampires, ranging in ages, strength and fighting experience. They also had the help of some hunters, two with rings that brought them back to life.

It was a fact that they were most likely outnumbered, but they had a few surprises prepared. With time travelling and spells, the witches on the other side were able to create hybrids of unknown abilities. It was enough to tip the war in their favour.

* * *

**Mikael and Esther**

"Have they returned with what we require?" Mikael asked his wife.

"Yes, our children won't expect us to have more than one white oak stake. Finally this world can be free from vampires." Esther looked at Mikael both at peace with their actions.

"Have the Bennett witch fed and leave the vampire to me." Mikael walked out of the room and headed towards the basement.

As Mikael entered the dark room, he looked briefly at the disheveled witch. He then turned his attention to the vampire currently chained to the wall. His chains were previously doused in vervain, not too long ago he was moved to the other side of the wall, and he was now vervain free.

Mikael looked at the Salvatore, who had saved his step-son from being staked by the very weapon that was later used to kill him. It seemed poetic to have this vampire help kill Klaus this time, Mikael could tell he was somewhat of a friend to Klaus. He also had his daughter's affection, would they be able to kill someone they loved even if said person was trying to kill them.

Stefan struggled against his chains even though it was pointless. Mikael approached him slowly with a devilish smile on his face. Mikael's slow careful steps gave Stefan a very unsettling feeling and his eyes widened at the hunter as eye contact remained intact.

Although Stefan had realized what Mikael planned to do, he couldn't turn away from the Original vampire hunter's narrowed eyes. As he started to turn his head away a hand grabbed the bottom of his face and held it in place.

"You will obey every command I make." Mikael looked in to the Salvatore's eyes and compelled him.

"I will obey every command." Stefan whispered back against his will. No matter how much he wanted to fight the compulsion, he couldn't.

"Do you love my daughter?" Mikael was curious as to how much his daughter had fallen for this young vampire.

He had been told that Rebekah spent a lot of time with this young man; he deduced that a romantic relationship had been created. His daughter had a tendency of falling in love too easily.

"Yes."

"Good...When I give you the command, you will stake her in the heart with this." Mikael moved his hand to the inside of his suit jacket and revealed the White Oak Stake.

Stefan unwillingly had to agree to his compulsion, he didn't have the strength to fight it. As he looked at the White Oak Stake that was placed in his hands, he gulped and let a single tear trickle down his face. He would once again have to kill the woman he loved.

The first time it was when he had his humanity off, although that didn't mean he didn't feel the ache in his heart when he attacked Elena at Klaus's command.

Now it was like history was repeating itself, against his will he had to watch the woman he truly loved die by his hand. And there was nothing he could do to stop it, he could only hope that Mikael was killed and the compulsion would be released before he killed the love of his life.

Bonnie was listening and gasped as she watched Mikael release Stefan from his chains. She couldn't believe that this was happening to him again, the only person that was helping her through this nightmare was now a mere puppet for the enemy.

She didn't know what came over her but she had to try, she started shouting after him. A last attempt of returning the man back to himself before it was too late and he was lost to the monster that constantly battled his humanity.

"STEFAN! Don't do this! Think about Rebekah! You love her!" Bonnie used all the strength she had to call after him but the lack of food and drink made her weak. Even her voice was strained and now it was barely noticeable with the shouting.

Stefan turned to look at Bonnie, she could see that he didn't want to but it was as though he was trapped in his own body, the human side was screaming to fight Mikael's commands, but the monster was the dominating side and controlled every movement he made from the moment he was released from Mikael.

He shook his head at the witch and turned around to walk out the door, he couldn't look at her. He had a task to do and he was no longer able to help everyone he loved. He couldn't fight it and nothing would change that, at least not yet.

* * *

The men had spent most of the morning in the back room; they were currently making stakes out of White Oak. It seemed silly to destroy it so quickly, when Mikael was still a threat. So far they trusted those who would brandish the rare weapon. After this battle the rest would all be destroyed.

The wood had been collected by some unknown vampires, who were working for Mikael and Esther. Clearly the wood was meant to be for themselves to use against their own children, but Klaus had intercepted them, and brought the wood back with him. They had decided to cut the wood and whittle them into stakes, using it against them.

All they could hope for was they wouldn't be betrayed in the end, this very piece of wood could end the vampire existence, something that Esther was trying to do since being brought back. The originals had to believe that no one would go against him that they deemed allies. It was best for all of them if they could work together and bring this to an end.

_Flashback_

_Klaus and Caroline had been out on patrol the night before, when they had come across a few vampires dismantling the Wickery Bridge. It wasn't strange for vampires to be out in a group, but it was unusual for vampires to do construction work on a perfectly working bridge._

_As they headed closer, they noticed a pile of wood at the side of the road. Klaus being two steps ahead decided the best way to get answers was by confronting the vampires. Before he made a move, Klaus had looked around and asked Caroline to stay out of sight. Much to Caroline's protests she soon agreed, believing it was best to just let the hybrid get on with it. She couldn't compel vampires and he couldn't die._

_Klaus never made a sound, his age and experience allowed him to attack all four vampires on the bridge, without them even noticing his presence. One vampire with black hair and brown eyes wasn't so lucky, Klaus held him by the throat, while his former companions lay either staked or heartless._

_The unnamed vampire glanced around manically, hoping someone, anyone, would help. Except in this instance, no one did. Maybe it was hope or some form of a defense mechanism, but the vampires' fearful demeanor suddenly turned to stupidity and braveness._

_Klaus could only chuckle at the attempts the vampire made to get away, and although he would love to toy with him, Klaus wanted answers. So instead of brief chit chat Klaus looked into the black-haired man's eyes and asked his first question._

_"What importance does this bridge hold?" Klaus held the vampire in place and watched as his pupil dilated and a monotone voice replied back._

_"The bridge is made of a weapon that can kill an Original." _

_Klaus was caught off guard, his grip against the vampire's necks loosened, but it wasn't enough to let him escape. He quickly looked around trying to calculate how much of White Oak there was around him. Was this all of it? Or was this only some of it. Turning back to face the vampire he compelled him again._

_"Who sent you here?" Klaus asked already knowing the answer, but he had to hear it. If they knew the bridge held the very wood that could kill them, what else had they got planned._

_The vampire didn't even move and only relied back in the same voice as before "Esther"_

_Without hesitation Klaus compelled him once more, "You will not remember seeing me, you will return to Esther and you will not tell anyone of what happened tonight" the vampire repeated his words in low tone and as soon as Klaus released him, he ran._

_Caroline made her appearance once more, knowing that it was now safe. She had been listening and couldn't quite believe what she had heard. By the looks of the pile, it seemed as though Esther had stockpiled the wood. It was enough to definitely threaten the lives of the originals, no longer indestructible anymore because the very weapon that could kill them lay at her feet._

_"Oh my god! There must be enough wood to make 30 stakes here! This can't be all of it! Klaus, they probably have more White Oak stakes to kill you, Elena and your siblings!" Caroline pointed out the obvious and instead of rolling his eyes or telling her he knows, Klaus did something unexpected, he kissed her._

_It didn't seem like the place but if Mikael and Esther had more of these stakes, he didn't want to waste a moment. He attacked her lips with passion, trying to convey his feelings. Klaus ignored the worries of the impending battle and took the woman who captured his cold heart in his arms._

_Before anything could get too heated, they cleared the area and took the loose wood back to the mansion. If Mikael and Esther had White Oaks stakes, then so would they._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The darkness had come upon them quicker than they wished; it was inevitable that it would come to this. Esther and Mikael had been trying to destroy them for the last thousand years, it had only been by magic that Mikael stopped chasing them, finally after years of taunting and running Klaus was able to defeat him for good. Or so he thought.

To save Bonnie and Stefan they were to meet at Steven's Quarry. That is where it all began. It was where Klaus unlocked his werewolf side and sacrificed Elena, and it was also where Tatia was killed for the Immortality spell. It seemed fitting that the fate of the doppelgangers lied on these grounds. Hopefully with the upcoming a doppelganger will remain standing in triumph.

As many bodies shuffled through the woods, Elena had walked across the area used to open the veil. Burnt grass and dried old blood remained on the now dead grass. This was the place; this is where she would end the terror the other side brought.

Elena rummaged through her bag to place all the ingredients on the ground, using her vampire abilities she saved some time, without Bonnie to help with the fight, people had to shuffle around and help others. She had elected Sheila Bennett to help with the spell; she had figured out that Sheila would help link her to the Bennett line easier. The link would go all the way back to Qetsiyah because Sheila provided a direct connection to the Bennett's that were dead.

Elena and Sheila used salt to create a pentagram on the floor, five candles on each point to represent the elements. The spell wasn't too difficult, but it all depended on how much the wall had opened. The bigger the openings were, the more energy and magic it took. Elena being immortal made it easier for her to withstand the toll it would take on her body.

"Sheila, I need you to place some blood in this bowl." Elena asked gently

Sheila didn't hesitate and used a small knife to cut her hand, the blood slowly dripped into the bowl being held underneath by Elena. Once enough blood had been collected, Elena took the same small knife and cut her own hand. Her and Sheila joined hands and both placed one hand on the bowl, chanting a small incantation to link their blood together.

The blood in the bowl bubbled as the chanting continued; it soon stopped and erupted into flames. The link had been made and it marked the beginning of a long night. Sheila remained in the pentagram for safety and anything outside of it, human or supernatural would not be able to enter until the spell finished.

* * *

The four Mikaelson siblings stood together and waited, tonight they would face their fears and fight against the woman who nurtured them and the man who tormented them. They stood alone and made sure to have the others out of sight until they knew Bonnie and Stefan were safe. They couldn't risk putting people they loved in harm's way if they could help it.

The area was quiet and it was expected that Mikael and Esther would come prepared but they didn't know that their children were prepared too. Tonight would end in a bloodbath, fighting for more than just themselves, but for all species. Humans, werewolves, witches and vampires were all at risk of being slaughtered, ending this now would save many lives and possibly peace to those who were once enemies.

Tyler's pack arrived in wolf form through the shadows; they had been blessed by the spirits to turn on a night that wasn't a full moon. They had complete control of themselves as wolves, so it was safe for them to work alongside allied vampires. They remained out of sight for the time being, they would be called upon soon enough. Tyler being a hybrid stood in his human form; he was stronger and could control his movements better this way.

The humans were the furthest away; they all had heartbeats that would be detected if close enough, and so they remained vigilant and silent. When the fight begins they would be ready, they were already wielding numerous weapons. From crossbows to stakes and nifty gadgets that would aid hand to hand combat. Alaric and Jeremy wore the Gilbert rings for protection against permanent death, and through a number of witches that resided in the house they were able to make a similar one for Matt.

Ghosts that had come from the other side had been placed with various groups, they would return to the other side of the veil soon enough, so none of them feared death. Even if it may be before the veil was closed. The main job was to kill as many of the remaining ghosts as they could, the less people that had to pass through when the veil closed, made it easier for Elena.

Damon waited surprisingly well, even if he was anxious to get his brother back. He feared for the worst and could only hope that his brother would still be alive/undead. Caroline stood next to him; she did her best not to worry for everyone. With her feelings for Klaus growing stronger every day, it only caused her to be more distressed.

Avalyn was to stay in the shadows with the others, her existence had remained a secret and she was now an important weapon. Her magical powers and the ability to heal quickly meant that she had unlimited power. She could face Esther, while her father fought Mikael. They didn't deserve titles that represented family, and for that reason it was easy to think of them as strangers, killing Esther wouldn't be a burden to her, not after all that she had done to her family and friends.

* * *

Mikael and Esther quietly walked through the woods, Stefan currently walking behind the carrying a disheveled Bonnie over his shoulder. The woods appeared to be empty, but they knew that it wouldn't be long until they caught sight of their children.

Behind them marched many vampires, werewolves and a few hybrids. It wasn't surprising that witches were amongst them, being led by the original witch made the cause worthy. Some were there to avenge the death of family members, others joined because they wanted to wipe vampires from existence, and many didn't know what they were fighting for. Mikael had used his compulsion to influence many people to fight against their will.

As they got closer, they started to see the outlines of four beings with no heartbeat, vampires. Esther used her powers to light up the area; the stones that created a walkway from the hill beside them were fire pits. It didn't take long for the area to illuminate and reveal the faces of the four Original siblings.

From left to right stood Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah. Each one taking on a different appearance. Klaus had his hands behind his back with a stern look on his face; Kol looked as though he was bored as he held his trusted bat over his shoulder. Rebekah had her arms crossed and glared into the eyes of those she once called parents. Lastly Elijah, the eldest, he had one hand in his pocket and the other lay loose by his side. His face remained emotionless as he noticed the presence of his enemy.

Kol's stance changed when he noticed the figure that hung over Stefan's shoulder. He went still and rigid trying to contain his anger. Rebekah noticed his sudden change in behaviour and grabbed her brother's hand. It wasn't just for his comfort but her own, it hadn't gone unnoticed that the man she first met had returned. Her lover was now the shell of the man who she saw two days ago.

The silence was deadly and it was soon broken by the voice that had terrorized each one of them. "Hello children".


	19. Chapter 19 - Bloody Reunion

**A/N: Here is the penultimate chapter to this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading this.**

**There will be a Sequel - The Original Family. Keep a look out for it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and the follows. It has spurred me to continue this story.**

**A big Thank you to Sylviecake231 for being my Beta for this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the writers of Vampire Diaries. Except I will take credit for Avalyn :)**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 19 - Bloody Reunion**

"Mikael." Klaus spat out with venom.

"My my! Dear boy, tonight shall be your end!" Mikael replied calmly, it almost sounded as if he found amusement with the current situation.

"No! It will be yours and you won't be returning, either of you!" Klaus looked between the woman he called mother and the man who beat him.

Rebekah heard Stefan growl towards them which made her unknowingly call his name. "Stefan," she said in tears, it wasn't Stefan anymore. His eyes showed nothing but hunger and all that came to her mind was 'ripper'. Years ago she would have loved him like this but not anymore.

"Fools! You are no children of mine, I taught them better than to fall in love. It is your greatest weakness!" Mikael walked over to the side and grabbed Bonnie from Stefan's grasp. Bonnie made a small whimper and that was enough to get the reaction he wanted.

Mikael watched as Kol's body language changed, his eyes briefly closed as he heard the woman he loved in pain. Mikael let out a small chuckle as he used the witch like a puppet to torture his youngest son some more.

Kol clenched the bat tighter and did his best to stay still, he wanted nothing more than to take Mikael's dirty hands off his woman and whisk her away from the danger. He couldn't do it though, they were all here for a reason and he had to settle the beast that was fighting to come out.

"Do it son! Release the monster; it wouldn't be the first time. You are abominations! Everyone who believes you are anything else should be ashamed. You slaughter, torment and kill, and now I will finally rid the world of you!" Mikael waved his arms around and paced in front of his children, taunting and coaxing them but all he received was silence.

"Enough! You have us now let Miss Bennett and Mr. Salvatore go." Elijah being the most noble asked calmly and politely, which was more than they deserved.

"Oh Elijah! You claim to be noble and honourable but you stand by a man with tainted blood!" Mikael said through gritted teeth as he glared at the boy he shared no blood with him.

"He is my brother! I will always stand by him. You may claim us as abominations but were not the ones mistreating a witch, a Bennett witch! The spirits don't take these things lightly when it comes to one of their own" Elijah smirked as he watched the amusement fall from his father's face.

Taking his sons words seriously he used force against the Bonnie and practically threw her into Kol's direction. Wanting to control his anger he put Bonnie in Rebekah's arms, his sister looked at him confused, but when she saw Kol's vampire face she knew it was best to take the witch from him, using vampire speed Rebekah placed Bonnie against a tree behind them and out of the way. She didn't need to worry; the forest was filled with allies who would take care of her.

Esther felt a shift in the air, she looked around only to find it abandoned, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that magic was being used. Mikael saw his wife's movements and focused his abilities on his surroundings. One heartbeat but two voices chanting, how had he not heard this before?

"You think you could fool us! Esther!" Mikael looked at his children and when he called his wife's name, he watched them fly backwards from the magic that released from her hand.

This was it; the first move had been made. The battle had begun and it wouldn't be finished until blood of the Mikaelson's had been spilt.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting against a tree, struggling to breathe and feeling nothing but weakness. She didn't even have the strength to lick her dry lips; her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times until she heard a familiar voice. Caroline quickly approached her best friend, she was shocked sot see the state she was in, and it wasn't long before Abby appeared next to her looking at her daughter.

"Bonnie can you hear me?" Caroline asked softly, she listened closely for a response and she was happy when she saw a very small nod.

"I know you may not want to but we need you to fight. I'm going to feed you my blood. Just don't die on us!" Caroline said worriedly, feeling completely unsure of whether to do this or not, she wouldn't do this if it wasn't an emergency.

She looked to Abby who had a solemn face, but she found she had the green light from her mother. A small nod was all it took for Caroline to reveal her vampire features and bite into her wrist, placing her wrist to Bonnie's mouth. She let the blood trickle down her best friend's throat.

It wasn't long before the colour returned to Bonnie's face, her heart best faster and the plumpness in her cheeks returned. She hadn't been away that long but it seemed as though Esther had magically worn Bonnie down. Hoping to keep her from using any form of magic.

A few minutes later and Bonnie was on her feet and hugging her family. She should care about the prospect of turning into a vampire if she dies tonight, but those concerns were out to the back of her mind. Bonnie understood why Caroline did it, they needed her and she would fight alongside her family and friends, hoping beyond everything that they will see tomorrow.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus were quick to their feet and helped Rebekah get up too; Kol had gone too search for Bonnie stating he would return to them soon. No one protested, they each had loved ones involved in this mess; Bonnie was in a worse state than them.

As Elijah saw Mikael striding towards them he quickly told Rebekah to leave, and help the others. She glanced at her two older brothers and quickly gave then a kiss on the cheek before speeding away towards Avalyn.

Klaus took the opportunity to run at Mikael, he threw the first punch to Mikael's left cheek. The satisfaction he felt when his fist collided with his face was unbelievable. Years of hate and disgust all put in that one action. His moment was soon interrupted as Mikael punched him back, though it didn't last long until Elijah pulled the two apart.

Elijah, upon seeing his brother in the tight grips of his father, took the opportunity to pull the apart and kick his father away. They both brandished a White Oak stake carefully hidden in Elijah's suit pocket and Klaus's jacket pocket.

The fight continued as Elijah was holding Mikael against his chest trying to keep him still. Meanwhile Klaus approached from the front, only revealing now the stake that would end the despicable man's life.

Using hybrid speed he quickly raced towards Mikael only to be stopped by the foot that pressed against his chest. Klaus took the hit but started to fly back into a large tree. As he steadied himself he watched as Mikael flipped Elijah over his shoulder and held him to the ground. Elijah didn't back down though and used his foot to kick Mikael's right knee. It was a clean break and enabled Elijah to get out of his grip.

Although his leg was broken it didn't take long for the injury to heal, being an original had its perks. He healed in a matter of minutes and left no opportunity for Elijah and Klaus to stake him. The fight continued on as both of his sons threw every punch they could at him, Mikael was able to block some and some of his hits got through too.

After a swift kick to Elijah's stomach and the help of a vampire to tackle him away, Klaus was left lying on the ground. Mikael chuckled at the sudden turn of events as he watched his step-son recover from the numerous hits to his ribs.

"Even the tainted blood that runs through your veins is unable to save you now!" Mikael shouted in amusement.

He put a knee to Klaus's chest and held him down with his weight, no matter how much Klaus fought, Mikael didn't budge. His eyes went wide as Mikael took the White Oak stake from his inside pocket, using both hands to hold the stake he lifted it into the air and used as much forced to plunge it into his body.

* * *

Stefan tackled Elijah to the ground, being much younger it was a struggle to hold him down. Once Elijah took in his surroundings he stood up, grabbing Stefan's shirt with both hands. Narrowing his eyes at the Salvatore he tried to compel him "turn it on" but nothing happened.

Before Elijah could do anything Stefan run away, but Elijah couldn't follow as he saw his younger brother in need.

Stefan had another original in mind; he approached the blonde carefully from behind. She was currently disposing of two vampires who were trying to take on Lucy Bennett. Sensing his presence Rebekah turned around to face him. Firstly she smiled but it slowly faded as she saw the monster that come to the surface. Stefan was gone; all that was left was the ripper, who showed no mercy.

Rebekah hesitated to make a move; this was the man she loved. She didn't want to hurt him, even though she knew deep down he was inside somewhere. "Stefan! You don't want to do this! I love you, please turn it back on!" The pleading fell on deaf ears as the evil smirk still remained on his face.

She took a step back and he stepped closer; she used her hand to feel the stake that was carefully wedge at the back of her jeans, although she didn't want to use it. She couldn't, her grip in the weapon fell as she knew her strength against him was useless. The thought of killing him destroyed her, as she took another step back and quickly wiped a year from her face, she watched as Stefan sped towards her holding a White Oak stake firmly in his hands.

Rebekah screamed as Stefan was inches away from stabbing her undead heart. She gasped in surprise when she saw Stefan lying on the floor with a broken neck. She looked ahead to see Damon placing his hand against his forehead.

He quickly asked "Are you ok?"

Rebekah replied with a swift nod. "Thank you," she said and Damon gave a small smile, they both moved to drag Stefan out of the open area and into the woods. He may not be a risk anymore but leaving him there could mean he could get staked. A broken neck wasn't permanent; he would awaken in a few hours and hopefully with his humanity intact.

* * *

Caroline had been running around staking many components on her way. She had learnt a few tricks in her years as a vampire and out them to the test. She took on three vampires and was doing well kicking, punching and blocking. What helped more was the stake that appeared in the man's chest, she was about to snap his neck when he fell to the floor turning grey in the process.

She looked up to see Matt and Jeremy both aiming their crossbows in her direction. She gave a small nod as she quickly killed the vampire on her right, using the stake that was thrown towards her by Alaric. It was team work, they were human and she was a young vampire, but together they had taken out a handful of enemies.

They moved together through the woods, covering each other in case of a surprise attack. Two vampires came out from behind a tree and all they could hear was Jeremy shout: "Care, get down!" In quick response to the little Gilbert's instructions she ducked down and watched as a vervain bomb exploded over the two vampires. They were soon disposed of by Matt and Alaric's crossbows.

They had managed to clear the area and moved to help others; they soon approached Bonnie and Lucy trying to take on the coven of witches. It seemed as though they would be outnumbered but they stood firmly in place.

Caroline didn't know what to do as she watched her best friend face twelve witches. Her worry became more prominent when both Lucy and Bonnie were knocked on to their backs.

Caroline rushed over to help them, but soon felt a searing pain go through her head. She screamed as the pain shifted all throughout her body, she lay on the floor clutching her head, knees to her chest and laying in the foetus position.

The pain soon stopped when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, when she looked up it was Rebekah. "Caroline, it's ok! It's me, Rebekah." She glanced at the original then back to the witches and found they lay still, they were dead. Damon was hovering over the bodies; clearly he had killed one, initially killing them all.

A scream was heard from a distance away as the now bigger group stood together, hoping it wasn't a cry from one of their own. Rebekah held out her hand for Caroline take, they all stood together awaiting for the next group of vampires to take them on. An alliance was made and the proof was standing right there. Hunters, witches, vampires and werewolves, all working together.

* * *

Avalyn wasn't scared of her so called grandmother, she was strong and she had learnt many things living with Abby Bennett. Her dreams were filled with more information as her connection to the witches taught her unimaginable spells. It was all to aid the balance of nature.

Many may wonder where Avalyn draws her power from, and it is simple. A small talisman hung around the young girl's neck, creating a connection to her own witch line and the nature that surrounded her. Esther was a witch through blood and she drew power from that bloodline through her necklace.

The great witch Ayana who helped her to exist, forged the necklace and bound it with Avalyn's blood. It was from then on that she was able to draw unmeasured power and feel subtle effects on her energy when she used too much.

She had walked out of the shadows when her father, uncles and aunt were magically thrown across the field. She slowly walked towards Esther, giving the old woman a chance to figure out exactly who she was. A witch as strong as Esther could sense supernatural beings, being the keepers of balance it was a gift.

"Impossible." Esther's eyes were wide when she felt the presence of not only a vampire but a witch as well. The words slipped out her mouth once she realized she was facing an even stronger abomination.

"It is not, I assure you." Avalyn spoke calmly, even though she was fuming inside. People would guess it was a gift from her father; she had managed to learn how to show no emotion just like him.

"You are an abomination! The witches shouldn't allow you to exist!" Esther began to raise her voice to the unique individual that stood just metres away.

"I have existed for a thousand years." Avalyn watched and Esther's eyes went wide and her eyebrows reached her hairline in shock. Those simple words left nothing out, a thousand years were the time her family was together.

Avalyn still stood with no emotion displaying on her face, when it didn't seem Esther would say anything, she introduced herself. "I'm Avalyn Mikaelson, and no one will hurt my family!" With those words Avalyn flicked her hand up and Esther clutched her throat.

Esther was surprised at first but soon focused on defeating the young girl. She let go of her throat and quickly shifted both her hands in front of her, a powerful blast emanated from her hands. This caused Avalyn to lose her hold and fly back a few feet; she landed upright and used this time to use excessive speed.

She charged around Esther, making the witch lose focus on her. An opportunity arose when she was facing Esther's back and Avalyn violently bit into her neck, Esther held a scream and instead groaned, she pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she sent an aneurysm to her opponent.

Avalyn leaped away with haste, blood dripping down her chin as she recovered from her brain cells bursting. The next thing she knew a fire erupted in a circle around her, Esther had placed a magic force field around her in hopes of holding her there. Avalyn smirked as the black veins disappeared and her crystal blue eyes appeared.

Esther believed she had her trapped, she didn't see the signs. The relaxed posture of the young girl, and the smile on her face. She watched as Avalyn slowly brought her two hands up to in front of her and clapped them together in one swift movement. The fire froze as frost lead it's way to Esther's feet.

She couldn't move away fast enough, the cold had reached her feet and she was held in place. She struggled in her spot to break free, even chanting a few spells to free herself but nothing worked. She changed her attention to the girl instead, she chanted loudly and cries of pain erupted from Avalyn's mouth. Esther continued as she noticed blood seeping through her clothes. The frost slowly disappearing, along with the hybrid's life.

Avalyn fell to her knees as she felt wounds all over her body; she prepared herself for another spell when suddenly a scream could be heard. Surprisingly it wasn't from her mouth but from Esther's. "Noooo! You cannot leave me!" But her pleas were left unanswered. Using the time to heal from the many injuries Esther inflicted on her body, Avalyn thought of her next move.

Esther turned to the young girl still kneeling in the floor, a devilish glare on her face as she began to think of ways to finish the job, only she was too late. Before she could blink Avalyn had tackled her to the ground and snapped her neck. As Avalyn got up she smiled at the blood visible around Esther's mouth. Grabbing one of her slack limbs, Avalyn dragged her to towards Stefan's body that lay by a tree.

* * *

Kol had mercilessly killed vampires that got in his way; he was searching for Bonnie, but no matter where he looked he couldn't see her. It wasn't until he walk past a few trees that he spotted the love of his life, a smile briefly graced his lips and used vampire speed to reach her.

Bonnie was facing a werewolf that had blood smothered over its face, it was angry and it wanted revenge, she had already stopped it once from attacking, and was anticipating another. But soon several wolves had jumped past her and attacked the wolf. Bonnie released the breath she never realized she was holding.

Her arm was soon grabbed and she let out a shriek of surprise, especially when she turned around to find it was Kol grasping her arm. She let a little laugh trying to get her breath back and embraced Kol in a hug, they stood like that for a while until the moment was interrupted by an unknown female.

"Hello handsome." A woman emerged from the tree line and walked seductively towards Kol, Bonnie pulled away preparing to attack if necessary. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a red dress and stilettos. She wore everything that suggested she wasn't going to so much as break a nail, let alone fight.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked as she watched the woman stare at Kol.

"Hmmm, Kol knows who I am. Don't you baby..." The blonde woman took a step closer and watched as Kol huffed and shook his head.

"Sofia, what do you want? I thought I made my feelings clear when I ripped your heart out, literally." Kol held on to Bonnie's hand, silently reassuring her of his feelings and where they stood.

"I know, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." The woman pointed at Bonnie as she spoke and as fast as Kol tried to shift Bonnie out of the way, he wasn't fast enough. Sofia had taken Bonnie against her chest holding a stake to her heart.

"I'm going to rip her away from you, like you did to me Kol!" Sofia didn't expect Bonnie to fight back, and a small splash of liquid went off in Sofia's face.

In the moments that Bonnie was stood against her chest, she had reach into her pocket and retrieved a vial of vervain. Meeting Alaric and Jeremy earlier had been a blessing as they provided her with a few weapons, vervain being one of them.

They quickly ran away, Kol following at human speed behind Bonnie but it wasn't fast enough, Sofia had used Bonnie's weakness to be ahead of her in seconds. As Sofia drew the stake high and towards Bonnie's chest she was swung around, wrapped in big warm arms.

As she looked at her saviour, she saw Kol smiling at her lovingly. "I love you Bonnie" were all the words he could get out before he gasped. Bonnie was shocked at what happened and watched him turn grey and his arms go loose. No longer able to hold him up she slowly lowered him to the ground.  
"No, no, no! KOL don't leave me! I love you!" Bonnie shook him vigorously but he didn't move. She whipped her head round to the laughing woman, but it soon changed to Sofia screaming as a stake pierced her heart. Noticing it was her cousin Lucy who killed her.

She immediately turned to Kol, she cried as she pulled the stake out of his back. Without thinking she began to chant, believing there must be something to bring him back. He died protecting her. He expressed his love for her and before she could say anything back he was taken from her.

She found a sharp stone on the floor and cut her wrist, putting it to Kol's mouth in the hope she could save him somehow. Lucy later approach and grabbed her hand, not pulling her away because she began chanting too.

Both Bennetts soon kneeled at Kol's side with one hand each on his chest. They chanted louder and when they started to lose all hope another person joined, Abby kneeled down and place a hand on Kol's ashen forehead, she didn't come alone as Avalyn also arrived to help. Four witches with imaginable power used all they could to bring back someone they loved, trusted or called an ally.

Five minutes of chanting and blood being poured down his throat a bright light glowed around him and exploded, causing them all to fall to a lying position. When they started to get up believing they had failed, Kol gasped with the colour returning to his skin.

* * *

Elena had begun chanting from the moment she sensed Mikael and Esther set foot on the quarry. She was very in tune tonight and she wanted to be on alert. Her position wasn't far from where her family and friends stood, a little sage burning in the wind to block her chanting from listening ears helped. They could be seen only if someone truly looked and Mikael and Esther were too busy facing their children.

Elena and Sheila chanted softly as they began the spell. Holding hands with eyes closed they couldn't see the wind around them pick up, the flames from candles grew and stayed that way. Elena opened her eyes when she detected the heat from the candles; she took the knife and cut her hand.

Holding out her hand palm face down, copious amounts of blood fell to the ground. When she felt the donation was enough she brought her hand to her chest. She closed her eyes again and chanted a small incantation, Sheila watched as the blood on the floor separated in to four puddles.

Elena opened her eyes again and took hold of Sheila's hand; with the connection they shared they chanted the next part of the spell. The blood that represented Elena's werewolf side bubbled and disappeared into the ground, they continued on and soon another puddle began to bubble. Elena's vampire and witch side had both evaporated leaving hair her doppelgänger blood left.

Flames grew high as the two women chanted even louder, clenching into each other's hands tightly as the wind picked up even more. Hair was blown around and flames still stood alight, they soon released each other's hands and finally the last puddle of blood set alight, it didn't bubble like the others. It was almost done only one last thing to do.

* * *

Klaus watched Mikael raise his arm, he used tried to use his own hands to stop the impending stake. A hand stopped the lowering White Oak stake that was centimetres away from piercing his heart. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Mikael being thrown off him.

After watching Stefan run away, Elijah went to help Klaus. He wasn't alone as when he arrived he found a blonde haired man with familiar blue eyes yanking Mikael away. Elijah held on to the raised arm preventing his brother's death.

He was shocked when he heard Klaus speak. "Father".

Elijah and Edvard held Mikael down with forced and Klaus quickly took the opportunity to launch at him with a stake plunging through his skin. The three men moved away as Mikael screamed in agony as the flames soon over took his body. And soon enough his body lay as just ashes in the ground.

After everything had settled, Elijah turned to Klaus for answers, while brushing the dirt off his suit.

"Elijah this is Edvard, my real father." Klaus said emotionally. If a father's words meant anything, it did now. His father's actions proved his love and Klaus felt overwhelmed by the sudden emotion that formed.

"How...Elena said you couldn't pass through." Elijah had heard from his wife that she had met Klaus's biological father, it came as a surprise when he was stood in front of him.

"The witches allowed me to come, but I don't have much time. I can feel the pull already. I love you son, remember I will always be with you." Edvard said his final words as he took the sight of his son in and after a thousand years brought him into a yearned-for embrace.

* * *

Everybody had gathered together, some stained with blood, others with cuts and bruises and most standing like a battle never occurred. It wasn't until Caroline pointed into the wooded area and began screaming and running towards the pentagram.

"No! Elena, No!" Caroline's voice caused others to wince at her high pitched voice. They all tried to calm her down while they followed. After acknowledgment of the current situation, Caroline wasn't the only one screaming.

Elena completed the first half of the spell. She then whispered in Sheila's ear the final part of the spell. Sheila grabbed the hidden stake placed in the bag and held it over Elena's heart.

She tried to block out the pleas to stop, she stayed strong until she heard _his _voice. "Elena! Let me through!" Elijah shouted while pounding on the invisible barrier. "I have to do this Elijah, you promised!" Elena replied back. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at who she would be leaving.

"I gave you my word Elena, but let me do it." Elijah pleaded with his eyes, he wanted to keep his word, but he also wanted a chance to say goodbye.

Elijah felt the barrier lower; he rushed in and brought her to his chest. He ignored everyone else and took in everything he could about the woman he was about to lose. With one hand around her waist and the other in her brown long hair, he held her close and took in a deep breath. Remembering her scent and praying that he would never forget how she felt against his skin, how she smelt, and most of all how she looked.

He pulled away slowly but only enough to look into her deep brown eyes. Tears could be seen running down both their faces. He gently placed his lips on hers conveying every emotion to her, at first it was gentle but then it deepened when reality hit that this was it. Elijah held out his right hand and waited to feel the weapon that would essentially kill her.

As their lips separated and the gazed into each other's eyes, Elijah wiped the tears that fell down her cheek. His hand went to the back of her head while he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I will always love you Elena, Always and Forever."

"And I will always love you Elijah Mikaelson. Always and Forever." Elena's voice broke as she said her last words, she gave Elijah the smallest of smiles and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for one last kiss as Elijah lifted the White Oak stake and thrust it in between their bodies and into her heart.

Elena gasped as she took her last breath, slowly turning as grey. Chanting could be heard though Elijah wasn't listening. He broke into a pained cry as he lowered her body to the floor, not wanting to let her go just yet; he sat with Elena in his lap. Elijah's arms cradled Elena's head while tears streamed down his face.

The barrier had lowered but no one had moved, they watched on as a piece of their heart had just been removed. She was the light in their lives, and the savior of this night. She sacrificed her life so that her loved ones could continue on.

Sheila, Edvard and all the other ghosts who helped, faded away when Elena's undead heart stopped. The veil had finally been sealed, Mikael had been taken care of and Esther would have a new fate ahead of her. All that remained on the field was a broken family and the dead bodies, they had won the battle even if they had suffered a huge loss.

* * *

**There is one last chapter, but it is not the end of this adventure. The Sequel - The Original Family, will be posted as soon as possible. **

**Look forward to the Originals taking on New Orleans, with new problems to face :) **


	20. Chapter 20 - Life Continues

**A/N: Okay it is finally here, the last chapter to The Original Wife.**

**Thank you for reading, and as a reminder I will be posting a Sequel to this called 'The Original Family'**

**Thank you Sylviecake231 for being my beta, and again thank you for the reviews and follows.**

**Happy reading and all feedback is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Vampire Diaries, they belong to the writers of the show. However I will take credit for Avalyn :)**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 20 – Life Continues**

In the early hours of the morning Elijah carried his wife's body home, they expected there to be no remains once the stake set alight. But it never happened. Instead she lay in Elijah's arms lifeless, ashen with veins protruding.

With Elena's body still intact they didn't want to leave the body in the woods, they brought her back and decided they would give her a proper burial. For now he placed her in the coffin that was his residence when a dagger was firmly in his chest.

Everyone left Steven's Quarry in a state of shock, and others although they didn't express it, blamed Elijah for her sacrifice. He was the one to take her life away, therefore the blame shifted to him.

Those who didn't speak due to shock were his siblings, although it didn't come to much of a surprise. When you took into account their first encounters with the brunette, she had offered herself up on a platter for her loved ones, why would this be any different.

Avalyn comforted her father in this time of mourning. She didn't understand what was going on properly but if she knew anything, it was how much her parents loved each other. Her father wouldn't want anyone else taking Elena's life so that only left him, he did it for both of them.

Elena's friends and family didn't know what to think, why would she do this? They had fought so long for her to live and in one night and without force, she was gone. It was logical to think that this is what she wanted but it didn't dull the pain any less. They may have save everyone but the person that seemed to hold them all together was dead.

It was expected that an explanation was needed; it took everything ounce of control Elijah had left to recall the conversation he had with his wife.

_Flashback_

_Elena entered the room with Elijah following; she went straight to her draw and found sage. She didn't know what made her do that action; it was similar to being on autopilot. After a little chant the bundle of sage started burning, protecting the room from unwanted ears._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah asked as his wife maneuvered around the room._

_"You asked me...if I was keeping something from you." Elena had a sad expression on her face; she was never one to betray Elijah's trust. Honesty had always come easy for them and in this circumstance she couldn't bear to tell him the truth, but knew she had to._

_"Tell me Elena, you are my wife. We have never kept secrets from one another." Elijah's eyes bore into her clouded brown eyes. He could see she was fighting inner turmoil, but from what, he couldn't tell. She remained silent._

_"What is it Elena? You can tell me anything." Elijah spoke gently almost pleading her for the truth, he started to feel fear. He had never seen this woman in such a state, it hurt him to look into her expressive eyes and see pain._

_Elena took a deep breath, she needed to tell him. "I'm the key for the reversal spell; my blood will be used to represent four beings." She looked at Elijah and the only reply was a nod. She had told him this before but stopped at the most important detail._

_"Esther used a sacrifice to complete the spell, she used Finn." Elena again looked in her husband's direction; he was looking at the floor. He felt guilty that his brother would sacrifice himself to be rid of the beast inside._

_"I don't understand Elena, you already told me this." Elijah asking as best he could without too much anger._

_"A sacrifice has to be made when I do the spell. I have to kill someone" Elijah's body froze, he slowly looked at Elena, he couldn't pinpoint it but he knew that wasn't everything._

_"There's more isn't there..." It wasn't a question, he knew already but he wanted her to say it._

_"I'm going to be the sacrifice. When I have done everything I will take the White Oak and stake myself." Elena said with determination but her eyes couldn't mask her fear._

_"NO! There has to be another way! I can't lose you, I just got you back!" Elijah had tears running down his face, he could never hide his feelings in her presence and the thought of her taking her own life pained him._

_"I have to! I'm not going to pick some innocent person to die for us. I won't do it! I would rather die and have everyone I love safe and alive, than kill someone else and feel the guilt for centuries to come." Elena kept her eyes on her husband, hoping that the man she loved would understand her decision._

_"Why did you tell me? How do you know I won't stop you" he narrowed his eyes at her._

_"Because I love you, you've always given me a choice and this is my choice. I'll be happy to see my family and friends live, I'll be happy knowing that I saved everyone I cared for. If the role was reversed I know you would do the same. I'm saving our family Elijah. Please understand that I have to do this." She knew deep down he would understand._

_"I...I know but I don't want to live a life without you. I already suffered a thousand years without knowing you, I don't want to live another thousand knowing I had you and lost you. I love you Elena Mikaelson, always and forever." Elena watched as her husband fought his feelings, she was asking so much of him, but their bond was so strong that she trusted him to let her do this._

_"I will always love you Elijah Mikaelson, and it's because I love you that I had to tell you. I didn't want to die knowing I never got a chance to speak to you first. They will need you Elijah, our family will need you." Elena quickly wiped the tears that fell with the back of her hand._

_"But I need you...I understand why you choose this path, but...I don't want to say goodbye." He took his wife's face in his hands looking deep in her eyes; he leaned in slowly, gently grazing his lips with hers._

_He needed comfort and if this was going to be the last time he kissed her, he wanted to show every feeling and emotion he felt for her. She brought her arms up to his neck and deepened the kiss. It wasn't rushed or rough it was the opposite, every kiss had a meaning, every caress expressed his feelings. He never wanted to forget what she felt like and in this moment he didn't want it to end._

_Without parting their lips they managed to remove the clothes that separated them, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they made their way to the bed. They stayed there until the morning, when everything would change and the hopes of eternity together vanished._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Kol felt the pull of the other side; he had brushed upon the wall but not passed it. On the brink of death, love had saved him. The love of Bonnie Bennett had held onto his soul, and didn't give any sign of letting go.

As she fought to keep him with her, Bonnie had been essentially giving her life source to him. Not only did she want to save him, but she wanted to tell him how she felt. It wasn't until her family joined that Bonnie began winning the fight against death.

Her blood along with Avalyn, Abby and Lucy enabled Kol to stay grounded; their blood lingered through his veins. His dead heart metaphorically beating for this one girl, and at the point of resurrection they beat as one.

Igniting part of his soul granted him life, Kol no longer another number added to the other side, he had protected those he loved and this was his reward. To live life as Bonnie's lover and guardian. He had been returned before the wall went up, making his life easier to pass through and stay alive, even after the spell had been complete.

Maybe it was his lost powers or maybe it was the four witches that gave apart of themselves to save him, but he had returned not quite himself. Avalyn wasn't the only Vampire/witch hybrid. He had his humanity back, he had his lover and now he was in tune with magic again. Everything was perfect apart from the one person who kept him together, Elena.

Elena gave him the strength to fight through the loss of his magic, and now with the return of his powers, he would be okay but would miss his best friend. He would see her again, Kol held on to that notion and believed one day he would see Elena again.

* * *

Elena's body wasn't the only one to be carried back to the mansion; Stefan had been a casualty in this battle. Losing his humanity again by the compulsion of Mikael had made him a danger to everyone, it was only right to incapacitate him until Mikael had been dealt with.

Hanging over Damon's shoulder fireman style, he was brought back and placed on one of the sofas, Rebekah never leaving his side. With his kidnapping and the fight, they hadn't had time to talk or get reacquainted.

It had already been a couple of hours since snapping his neck, so he was due to wake up any minute. Rebekah stayed close by in case something more had been done to him. He had been a ripper before but it didn't mean that Esther didn't try to do something magically to help eradicate them.

A few minutes had passed and Stefan jolted awake, he looked around and took in the sight of the Mikaelson's living room. Rebekah gasped with delight and hugged the man like she hadn't seen him for decades.

Stefan chuckled at the originals reaction, and just that reaction alone eased everyone's worries. It was Stefan, not the ripper that he was last night. As happy as he was to be back in his lover's arms, he couldn't help but notice the sadness in everyone's eyes. Something had happened; whatever it was he had missed it and it didn't look like he would welcome the news either.

It was Klaus that shared the news, it wasn't said in happiness or out of spite, but it was words from an old friend. Klaus never forgot the time spent together in the 20's, they considered each other brothers even if the feelings weren't reciprocated.

The news hit Stefan hard, he didn't hold any romantic feelings towards Elena anymore; he had that with Rebekah. But it didn't mean the loss hurt any less. His concern went to his brother, Damon.

Damon had yet to move on from Elena in the romance department, it was difficult at first but became a little easier as the supernatural problems kept him occupied. Now with Elena's death fuelling the fire, he wondered if his brother would ever climb out of the hole he had himself burrowed in.

His eyes lingered on his brother a little longer until they took notice of Caroline and Bonnie. They were currently embraced in each other's arms, taking comfort from both Jeremy and Matt's gentle words. It seemed hopeless though as they were dealing with their own grief but stayed strong for them.

It wasn't until Kol walked into the room holding a few bottles of whiskey, Klaus, Elijah and Alaric following closely behind holding tumblers and glasses. A stiff drink to help ease the pain, and wise words from the eldest Mikaelson as he said goodbye to the love of his life while downing the amber liquid.

* * *

Down in the dark basement lay Esther's cold dead body. Placed behind bars to ensure no escape would be made, and to await the reawakening of the former Original Witch. Yes former, upon her death Avalyn had made sure vampire blood ran through her veins.

What better torture than to turn her into an abomination herself. Made to live the life of something she has spent most her resurrected life trying to kill.

The cold damp floor pressed against the now undead body of Esther Mikaelson, was all she felt when she took her first breath in transition. Her eyes began to open as she heard someone open and close a door. Even though Esther wanted to see who it was, she couldn't ignore the dull ache in her throat.

Her body yearned for something, but she hadn't quite figured out what. Her moment of clarity wasn't until she finally remembered the events of the previous night. She was in transition and she wanted blood, she craved the crimson liquid no matter how much the thought repulsed her.

"Wakey wakey! Mother dearest!" Klaus shouted while banging on the cell doors.

As Esther looked at her son, she soon noticed he wasn't alone. Each one of her children besides Finn were glaring at her. Each one showing no remorse for their actions and contemplating what to do next.

"What have you done? I will not turn into an abomination!" Esther screamed loudly, searching around the room for something, anything that would allow her to stop the pending undead life.

"Ah ah ah! You don't have a choice! You won't find anything in there to help you." Kol said happily. He soon watched as his siblings all flashed forward and held Esther down, forcing the contents of a blood bag down her throat. Esther put up a fight but it wasn't enough to out maneuvered three originals.

She wanted to hate the taste, pretend that it wasn't satisfying. But she was only fooling herself, she wanted more and as the ache subsided the pain in her gums brought back her rational thoughts. Esther almost wished she was in hell; at least there she wouldn't roaming this earth as a monster.

"It tastes good, doesn't it? I find it ironic how you turned us into vampires and look how that turned out. The bonus is you are no longer a witch. So no matter how many times you return, you can't kill us. And I know you'll return because you just don't seem to stay dead." Klaus said animatedly as he walked around the room happily.

"I will find a way to kill you all, If only Mikael had killed the doppelgänger when he had the chance, a few more nightmares and you would all be dead!" Esther shouted with venom, seeing her children's reactions when mentioning Elena, made her taunt them more.

Elijah sped over to his mother with a firm grip around Esther's neck. "Do not speak of her again!" His grip tightened as his anger rose; he glared at her until Rebekah stopped him.

"You can't kill us if we compel you not too, can you? You will suffer just like we have for the last thousand years! And there will be no reunion for you on the other side, we have different plans." Rebekah spoke firmly and tried to show as little emotion as possible.

"You will not attempt to kill your children or yourself. Nor will you try to hurt anyone we care about. You will feed and live in the shadows alone and you will be filled with regret and guilt. You are being hunted and it starts as soon as you leave this house." Elijah compelled Esther and listened as she repeated his words in a monotone voice.

Soon enough they lead Esther out the house, feeling a sense of freedom. Yes they could have killed her, but why not make her suffer the same fate as them, with no one to guide them as they drained entire villagers. She would torture herself everyday just for being an abomination.

It was cruel but there was no better punishment than this. Death is too easy, Esther doesn't deserve a life on the other side; she would inevitably plot with Mikael. Although she would believe she was being hunted, they wouldn't unless necessary. For once she would feel just an ounce of what the originals lives had been like over the last millennia.

Klaus started chuckling to himself and spoke when he felt the eyes of his siblings on him. "Don't worry; I will have my best people following her. She wasn't going to get away that easily." Elijah smirked at his brother's enthusiasm, Rebekah and Kol laughed along with their hybrid brother.

It was going to take a lot, but they would get through this together. They walked back in the house together as a family, even if one main member was no longer with them.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed after everything that had happened. Tired and worn out, half the blame due to the battle they'd own and the other half because they were emotional about their loss.

Damon chose to stay along with everyone else; the mansion had become a hotel by how many people were currently staying there. He made himself comfortable in one of the rooms, he didn't like them but everyone around him seemed to trust them.

He had drunk his usual, normally blaming the bloodlust but in this instance it was the woman he gave his heart to. She didn't return that love, but it didn't stop him from loving a woman he could never have. As he lay down on the bed and thought about his last conversation with Elena, a single tear rolled down his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Kol and Bonnie went to Kol's bedroom; it was obvious that they wouldn't be parting anytime soon. In the last moments, they expressed their love for each other, with a magical bond that kept their relationship on a different level from others. Kol's witch powers being granted back to him and having found love in a witch who bound her life to his, it created something beyond this world.

"I can't believe she's gone, I miss her." Bonnie said to Kol while lying in bed. Her head against his chest as Kol stroked her hair.

"I know, me too. She did it for us; Elena wanted to protect her family. She was my best friend and I know she would want us to be happy, not sad. So I want to see a smile on your beautiful face." Kol kissed Bonnie on the crown of the head and listened as her heartbeat slowed.

"Goodnight Darling," was Kol's last words as he finally let the night's troubles wash away.

Rebekah led Stefan to her room, tonight had taken a lot out of her, confronting her mother and losing a sister. It was all too much. Stefan tried his best to comfort her but he could see she was putting on a brave face.

When the door closed, Rebekah's flood works opened. Wrapped up in the arms of Stefan she cried until no more tears came, Stefan held her tight even shedding a year himself but Rebekah never noticed. He moved her to the bed and kept holding her until she fell asleep with him soon following.

Caroline had been in such a state that she clung on to Klaus. He never left her side and she didn't want him too. This was the night that changed her life, she had lost her best friend but she had also admitted her feelings to Klaus, those three simple words led them to the bedroom.

Avalyn had spelled the rooms to make them sound proof, their actions couldn't be heard. Only the two of them existed in that moment, happy they had survived and even happier that they had confessed their feelings.

They made love until tiredness finally took over, limbs hooked around each other is how they woke the next morning, a smile on their face and a newly established relationship.

Avalyn helped her father return to his room; he had been upbeat earlier but now it seemed realization hit. He had drunk copious amounts of alcohol and now he needed to sleep. She helped lay him down and returned to her own room across the hall.

Her mother was gone; there was nothing else to say. Her life for the last 20 years had been filled with happiness but also fear. Running away from Mikael kept her family together, always truthful and she cherished the memories she had. She couldn't complain about how she grew up, her parents gave her everything. In a time where you hunted for dinner and wore basic clothes compared to this century. They always had the best. She was never without and her mother made sure of that.

She fell asleep while dreaming of life in the 10th century. Her father had gathered horses and she rode with her mother across the field. She fell into a deep sleep not noticing someone enter her room.

Elijah had been lying in bed for half an hour. He was restless and no matter how much he wanted to lay in this bed, but he couldn't not without her. It broke him to smell her scent all over this room, at least downstairs it wasn't so prominent.

After getting out of bed and pacing the room, he decided it was best to leave the room. Everything was Elena's, it smelled like Elena; he swore he even heard her voice in his drunken state. He took a quick glance around the room and closed the door behind him as he exited.

The only person he wanted to see right now was across from him; he quietly opened the door and sat at the edge of the bed. He stroked the brunette's long hair and lowered himself to kiss his daughter on the temple. Tears rolled down his face as he looked on the face that share both his and the woman he loved. She was a piece of her, and for now it was what kept him here and not on the others side with Elena.

"I love you Ava, you remind me so much of your mother. I don't know how to be a good father without her. She made it so easy." Elijah spoke his fears and maybe he wasn't making sense, but he needed to get it off his chest.

He moved to an armchair in the corner and sat there watching his daughter sleeping. He slowly fell asleep and as the moonlight shone down on his face, the tears that fell glistened. He awoke the next morning with a blanket wrapped around him; it wasn't necessarily needed but a nice gesture nonetheless.

* * *

**Well sadly that's it for this story. If you wish to continue reading more then look out for**** the Sequel - The Original Family. **

**It will be posted as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, it has been a pleasure to write.**


End file.
